The Fall of Jane
by thisnameisnowtaken
Summary: Sequel to "The Rise of Jane". Jane is back in Rome after being summoned to Volterra, and she finds that Rome has changed quite a bit; the Pope is facing a break-down, Lucrezia is being divorced, Juan is fighting his addictions, Machiavelli has become head of Second Chancery, and Cesare has found himself some demons, especially in regards to his sister...
1. Preface

**Please read!**

First of all, this is a sequel to "The Rise of Jane" - please read that one first!

Secondly, to all my followers, I am so sorry for this slow upload of the first chapter. I am painfully aware of how slow my updates will be in this story! I just don't have a lot of time, what with swimming and school and my working on an original story (go to and search for 'ChickNAlfredo' to read them). Please be patient :)

**Warnings:**

The rating for this may change - and for a reason! There will be some mature themes, including: sexual scenes, including some incest or at least hints of it, and possibly hints of rape as well, some homosexual stuff; some murders probably (it _is_ the Borgia family); drug use (thanks to Juan).

Read if you want, don't read if you don't!

**Thank you and I love y'all!**


	2. Chapter 1 The Ruling

_I have only one evidence that fear is a stronger emotion than love; war._

**Chapter 1**

Jane's steps over the stone floors of the Volterra castle resonated against the dark walls covered in the traditional red color of her family. She was thinking about the past two years, filled with dread when she thought about how wasted her time had been. If this wasn't the day on which Julio got his judgment, she swore there'd be no stopping her from going to Rome again.

She was far gone in her own thoughts when suddenly a hand grasped her arm, pulling her into an empty room of the dark castle.

She twisted around quickly to take a look at the vampire. "Julio," she breathed when she saw the pale face and golden eyes that belonged to about the only vampire she trusted.

It didn't take Julio long to capture her lips with his, grasping her hair and pushing her against a nearby wall while Jane's hands travelled behind his back and neck. Tongues intertwined and teeth made small noises as the two vampires' mouths locked together.

Jane moaned against his lips as she pushed at his shoulders, parting their lips so that she could talk.

"We have five minutes until the meeting starts."

Julio's lips were travelling down her neck. "And how many do you expect will be there timely?" he asked.

Jane had to admit that it was hard to stay focused in this moment, but still she said, "We need to set a good example."

Julio kissed her deeply once more, and for a moment he managed to wash away her ability to form thoughts, but then he pulled away, slowly.

"Come on, then." He took her hand in his, leading her out into the hallway. When they were out in public, Jane quickly let go of his hand and walked a little ahead of him.

When they reached the end of the hall, Jane pushed open a large set of double doors and entered into the court room.

This room was probably the most magnificent piece of architecture and design that the Volterra castle held; it had tall walls and a high ceiling, but in spite of this there were no pillars to support the weight. It would almost seem like magic to the average human of that time.

The Court almost looked like an arena; it was round with benches rising in each level along the walls. In the middle, one chair was placed, and across the room from the doors, three thrones were placed right in front of the first row of chairs.

The first of Alex's trials was the first trial to be held in this room for a long time; in fact, there had been a long discussion whether to remove Carlisle's old throne from the room, or if that would destroy the meaning of the room. That discussion had taken two entire months.

Jane was now looking forward to getting this hearing over and done with. Aro had promised her that this one would be the last. It had to obvious by now that not even Caius would be able to find any more reasons to keep Alec in Volterra.

Jane and Julio found their places on one of the front rows, right by the stool on which Julio would be seated. Jane began to fiddle a bit with her sleeves as she waited impatiently. In her mind, she went over her plan over and over again.

It didn't really matter what they said since there was no real danger for a severe punishment, but if she wanted to get out of Volterra and back to Rome she needed to charm herself out of whatever plans Caius had.

Jane was abruptly pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of the heavy door opening and closing again with a loud slamming noise. She looked up to find a large group of vampires in a deep conversation. She recognized only a few of them, and one of them more than the others. Carlisle.

His golden eyes - much more golden than Julio's - wandered over the rows of seats until they found what they'd been searching for. He smiled a brilliant smile and started towards the two young vampires.

"Jane. Julio." He nodded towards both of them. His clothes were fashionable and brighter than the cloaks that wore. It wasn't until now that Jane realized that someone had followed Carlisle.

"Let me present to you, my wife Esme." His hand found its way around the small of her back, resting right above her hip.

She was quite beautiful, this Esme, just like any other vampire. Her hair was a dark red and was pulled into a long braid that trailed down her back. A complicated hair piece, consisting of a golden metal ring that went around the top of her head and two pieces of silk that covered her ears and the sides of her head, crowned her harmonic face. She curtsied politely.

"What brings you here?" Jane looked from one to the other. Last she'd heard, they'd been spending time with the English king.

"Your brother's trial, of course. Nothing this exciting has happened in a century." Carlisle didn't seem too worried.

"I fear my brother lacks some of the joy that you seem to be showing, and so do I." She could feel Julio's hand hovering close to her own, trying his best to calm her.

Carlisle's smile faded a bit. "Oh, I am so sorry, I did not mean to…"

"I accept you apology, of course."

The silence that followed was awkward, but short. "You seem to have grown," Carlisle said. Jane noticed how his hand was now gripping Esme as if to calm her. It was probably her first time to be around _real_ vampires.

"I have."

"You met the Pope?" Esme suddenly asked, as if to brighten the conversation.

"I did."

She smiled faintly as if she was embarrassed to say what she was about to say. "Is he as I've heard?"

"That depends on what you've heard." Both vampires laughed. "But, yes, he is the cunning genius and the handsome man that I believe you are referring to."

Esme looked down and would certainly have blushed, had she not been dead. "And Giulia la Bella?"

"Excuse my wife her curiosity, she is not used to talk to people who knows royalty," Carlisle explained.

"Not at all, Carlisle. And yes, I have met the Pope's lover and she is just as beautiful as you have heard, and much kinder than she is fair."

Esme smiled a sweet smile and Jane had a sense that Carlisle had found her in the lower classes. Then, the leaders of the clan entered, Alec walking behind them, handcuffed in silver. Jane let out a lifeless breath when she saw her brother, her dead heart warmed with deep affection for him.

During the past years there had been periods of time where she had not been allowed to see him – long periods, and now, every time she saw him, memories would wash over her and bring her back to the old days.

On this day it had been almost four months since she had seen or heard from him last. Involuntary separation, she had found, was nothing like the separation that they had suffered while she was living with the Borgias. Standing so closely to two so almost-living vampires as Esme and Julio, the memories became more powerful than usual; she could almost feel a live beating heart in her chest, smell the wheat on the fields, feel the sun's warmth on her bare skin, under which blood still rushed out to deliver air for her still living cells.

Jane opened her eyes, only then realizing that she had closed them, and found Alec's eyes trying to catch her gaze. A pain entered her, her heart wrenching as she thought of those bright, happy days of her childhood, days that were lost, never to be found again. She remembered how dead she was.

_How can you be so selfish?_ She thought to herself. Had she not been granted eternal life, vampirism, then she would have been dead now – she would never have met Julio – her fingers touched his lightly – never met Lucrezia or Giulia, the Pope or his sons, never have met Aro, never have had a red-headed stranger pray for her soul.

Jane hoped she was still praying. A prayer was very much needed if Jane's soul was to have any chance for survival.

The three leaders had found there places and some of the many, many seats had been occupied. Most vampires, though, had gotten tired of this case and its outcome was pretty much decided beforehand. Alec had found his seat as well.

"Alec Garthside, member of the Volturi clan, you have been brought to trial today for the accusations of treachery by withholding information concerning the development of vampires, which is against the rules settled between the clans of-" Aro was definitely becoming bored of this procedure and his voice turned into a slight mumble until he reached a more interesting part of this speech. Caius didn't seem pleased by this at all. "-in this incident, detaining information about a potion used for sunwalking. Do you understand all of these charges?"

"I do."

"And do you plead guilty?"

"No."

"Interesting." The entire room laughed – those were the exact words that Alec had repeated each and every time that he had been brought to court, and even Aro's nearly infinite patience was straining.

"May I remind you that these are serious matters?" Caius' voice was like a snake, cold, slithering though the air making everyone silent. "Thank you."

Aro cleared his throat. "These are the decisions that the judges have made until now: the potion will be forbidden any vampire and may only be used by vampires who have received permission from one of the Volturi leaders. Jane Garthside, member of the Volturi clan, has been charged with complicity – as we all know – but has been freed of all charges and is free to go as soon as her brother has received his penalty."

Aro took a break from talking and looked around the room. "The judges have spent the last three weeks debating the answer to the last question: What will this penalty be? Caius, will you please?"

Caius rose from his seat dramatically and Jane could feel her stomach freeze.

"In regards to the charges of treachery, a fine of 1000 florins is to be paid. Furthermore you will have to spend one entire month, thirty days and nights, imprisoned in this very castle without blood."

Instantly, fifteen or more vampires stood up and started shouting at the judge. Surely this couldn't be? Jane stood up herself and stayed on her feet even after the rest of the courtroom had become silent once more.

"Surely this cannot be your true opinion?" Her voice was light as if she was really startled. Manipulation was a thing that she had learned a thing or two about while in Rome. "An _entire_ month as punishment for such little harm? If there was any harm at all?"

"This will be our final decision." Caius turned to face her. She knew that tone; there would be no discussion.

"The ruling has been settled."

Those were the final words that Aro uttered and after one second's silence, the room was filled with noises of vampires standing up and leaving.

"A month without blood?" Esme's voice seemed far-away to Jane. "I can barely take a day!"

Jane returned to her surrounding to find the group laughing at the newborn's joke.

"If you will excuse me, I will go pack my things. I have business in Rome that I need to attend to." Jane curtseyed to the handsome man and his wife before leaving with quick steps.

She had made it some twenty meters down some hallway when she heard running steps behind her. When she turned around she saw that Julio had followed her.

"It is unbelievable!" she exclaimed when he had reached her side.

"You shouldn't worry yourself." Julio smiled reassuringly at her, putting the tip of his index finger under her chin to lift her face. "You will be in Rome soon enough, ready to startle every man or woman with your genius and beauty."

Jane let out a small laughter before turning and continuing her walk. "I do look forward to getting back there. Terribly."

Julio laughed faintly as well. "You will be there soon enough, love."


	3. Chapter 2 Home

__Short chapter this time, sorry. I decided to put a quote in the beginning of each chapter, sometimes quotes by famous people, sometimes just my own musings. If it's my own 'quote', then I won't write any 'author' to the quote (like in the first chapter). Good reading! 3**  
**

* * *

_In Italy, for thirty years under the Borgias, they had warfare, terror, murder and bloodshed, but they produced Michelangelo, Leonardo da Vinci and the Renaissance. In Switzerland, they had brotherly love, they had five hundred years of democracy and peace – and what did that produce? The cuckoo clock._  
-Graham Greene, 'The Third Man'

**Chapter 2**  
_November 1__st__ 1497_

Julio and Jane passed through the gates of Rome early in the morning. The sun had barely left the horizon and the air was still thick with morning dew. Julio hadn't planned on leaving his friend and maker behind, but Alec had been persistent that he travelled with Jane to take care of her. Not that she needed any care, he had admitted, but he wanted someone with her nonetheless. Had he known about Jane and Julio's relationship, he would probably not have been as persistent, Jane mused.

The city hadn't changed much since she was last here. The wide streets flowed with life and were filled with voices. The peasants stepped out of the way for the richer couple on the horses and Jane saw young girls that were beginning to change to women look at her with awe and jealousy, wishing it was them in the beautiful, red dress with the warm fur and accompanied by the handsome man that was Julio.

Jane turned to the left before reaching the center of the city, moving towards a more quite part of the city.

"Where are we going?" Julio knew the city well enough to know that the Basilica was in the other direction.

"To my home," Jane smiled.

They had reached the more expensive, rich part of the city now. The streets were wider and cleaner, and the booths were bigger and sold expensive jewelry, silk and various items from faraway lands.

And right there, a two-story building rose, no different from the others. You wouldn't have guessed that this sand-colored-and-red building hosted three of the most powerful women in Rome.

Jane dismounted the horse and stroked its strong neck a couple of times before taking hold of the reins and leading it to a stable. She knew that Julio followed her.

"Do you have the space for two more horses?" she asked the owner of the stable, a middle-aged man.

"Certamente, signora." She handed him the reins and while he put the horses away, she took a small pouch out from the folds of her dress.

"How much will it be?" she asked when he returned, her pouch already opened.

"One tenth of a florin for both horses for two days."

She found half a florin from her pouch and gave it to him. He weighed it and nodded. "I am not entirely sure how long the second horse will stay. I think companion will leave tomorrow morning."

"I will give you three nights for your horse and a single one for his, signora, if only his horse is gone before noon tomorrow."

Jane smiled, knowing she had made a good deal. "Thank you."

The man nodded silently and carefully cut of one fifth of the coin she had handed him. He weighed the smaller bit and nodded before turning the weigh so that she could see that he had cut off exactly the right amount of the gold coin.

After thanking him once more and taking the rest of the coin, she walked towards the house that she had been close to call home not long ago.

It took less than thirty seconds for a servant to get the door after she knocked and she faintly recognized the man.

"Signorina Volturi!" He bowed deeply for her. "Welcome back."

"Thank you. Is the lady Farnese home at present?"

"She is in her chambers. Do you want me to get her for you?"

Jane's lips curled into a mischievous smile. "Yes, please, but don't tell her that it's me. I want it to be a surprise."

The servant's eyes were the only ones that revealed his amusement as he said, "Right away, milady."

As soon as he had disappeared up the stairs, Jane took Julio's hand and led him to the dining room where he sat down. She, herself, was unable to do so.

Soon after, she heard the quick, but light steps of Giulia Farnese. She entered, her back straight and wearing a beautiful, richly colored dress, her auburn hair pulled up into a braid the formed a circle on the back of her head. A smile broke on her face.

"Giovanna!"

With the blink of an eye, the two women were embracing each other tightly, ignoring the presence of a third in that room.

"I have missed so while you were gone."

"And I you." Jane pulled away a bit.

"How did it go with your brother?" Giulia asked as they stepped away from each other.

"Our father _finally_ decided to absolve him for his sins." Jane's voice was thick with irony and Giulia laughed.

"And yet, I spot a male companion." Giulia lowered her voice. "Is he with you?"

"He is," Jane said and walked over to Julio to present the two, "my brother's apprentice, Julio. My brother sent him with me to take care of me."

Giulia curtseyed for him and Julio bowed politely. "Signora."

"If I know Giovanna as well as I think I do, then it is you who needs taken care of."

Julio smiled. "Indeed."

"I was hoping to get an audience with the Pope soon." Jane looked at Giulia once more.

"I am sure he hopes to see you soon as well." She paused. "He has been… troubled lately, and I worry for him."

"I have heard rumors since I arrived here," Jane admitted. "About Lucrezia's marriage being annulled?"

"Those rumors, I am happy to say, are true." Giulia took Jane's hand and the sat down in front of each other. Giulia shot a glance at Julio as to include him in the conversation.

"You already know how reliable Giovanni was, and he has made one too many mistakes. Our Holy Father has decided to break the alliance and the marriage."

"But the only reason for an annulment is if the marriage was never consummated, and Lucrezia herself has made it very clear to me that it was."

"Then she is lucky, her father is the Pope." Giulia got a mischievous expression on her face. "All that is needed is to make Giovanni seem impotent."

"And how do they plan to accomplish in that?"

"As soon as the accusation is made, Giovanni will have to make a public demonstration of his potency, which I am almost certain he will be incapable of."

"I am terribly sorry, Giulia, but I think you should not get your hopes up. I am convinced that Giovanni is very… potent."

Giulia smiled slightly. "In his own chambers, he may be, but in front of a group consisting of middle-aged cardinals the case may be entirely different."

Jane couldn't help but burst out into laughter at the picture that formed in her head. "So by 'public' you mean the college of cardinals?"

"Yes. They decided that it would be less _humiliating_ for the poor man." Giulia smiled when Jane laughed once more.

"But of course it is only strategic," Giulia added and Jane fell silent. "To prove potency in front of a group consisting of selected citizens may be hard, but it would be possible. Proving potency in front of a group of cardinals, now _that_ is a challenge."

"Of course." Jane suddenly realized how cleverly this was planned out.

"But these are not the only news," Giulia said. "Do you remember Savonarola? The preacher?"

Jane thought back three years. "He was the one who preached against the Pope."

"Well, not directly, but yes. He has become more influential since you left."

"How much so?" Jane was worried; she had heard, from Cesare, how talented a rhetorician the man was.

"Too much." Giulia ran the tip of her tongue over her lips, a nervous gesture. "He has gathered a larger group of people who believe in his words. We suspect Della Rovere might be counted a part of that group."

"Della Rovere is alive?" Jane raised an eyebrow in surprise. She would have thought that the Pope had succeeded in catching him by now.

Giulia nodded. "Florence is a state of insecurity right now. They have gotten their republic, but it is still weak. Machiavelli is doing his best to keep an eye on the Papacy's enemies in the state, but he has not been given the Second Chancery yet, so right now that is what he must focus on."

"What of the French king?" Jane asked, wondering how the negotiations that she had witnessed the day she left Rome had ended.

"The Pope gave him the throne of Naples, but as soon as the King had left, the Holy Father began assembling forces for a new alliance, the Holy League. We managed to get most of the riches that the King took from us back before he made it to France."

"I have heard that he died," Julio suddenly said. Both women looked at him, surprised.

"He did, from an illness that he got in Naples. Apparently, the state was infected by a plague."

"Oh." Jane was shocked by how quickly all this had passed. "Well, that is one less enemy to worry about, is it not?"

"Charles was not our enemy. He was persuaded to go here by Della Rovere and several other men, but his decision had nothing to do with him being against the Pope."

Jane nodded. "You met him?"

"I did, and he was a surprisingly gentle man. A very sad one as well. I think he was in love with Lucrezia at some point."

Jane raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Lucrezia? Surely she did not return those feelings?"

"Not at all, though she was saddened by his death. She had a mourning period of three full days."

Jane smiled and shook her head. "That is how I remember her."

"She has grown, both in strength and in beauty. You will soon see that, when she is finally released."

"Released?"

"Yes. Giovanni has requested that she is locked in a room alone when she is not in court until the decision has been made. Her only contact to her family is a servant, Perotto."

"How long will it be until she is released?" Jane asked.

"Not long I hope." Giulia rose from her seat and gestured for her guests to do the same. "She has been locked in for more than a month now." Giulia turned her head to smile at Jane and Julio. "But let us not spend today in worry, since today is a day of happiness. You have returned and I am sure that the Pope would not want me to wait any longer to present you."

She fetched a servant and told him to run ahead with a message for the Pope about Jane's arrival and then, after finding a coat, they were on their way to the Pope's court.


	4. Chapter 3 Loyalty

_Some say loyalty inspires boundless hope. And while that may be, there is a catch. True loyalty takes years to build and only seconds to destroy__."_

-Mike Kelly, Revenge (TV show)

**Chapter 3**

Giulia entered the room that a Vatican servant had led them to first, leaving Jane and Julio outside. Jane saw that the Pope was sitting on a wooden chair engrossed in some papers.

"Holy Father," Giulia said in a low and somehow always suggestive voice – as if there was always something hidden between the lines.

Jane followed Giulia's gaze to the Pope; he looked much older already, his hair now completely gray with only a gleam of its former brown color; his face seemed gray and tired, but his eyes still burned with the flame of persistence that she knew so well. "My love," his husky voice sounded as a smile appeared on his face. It seemed somehow forced, but then again, he was tired.

"I have good news for you." Giulia walked to stand in front of the desk, right in the middle between the door and the Pope's seat.

"Do they still exist?"

"I had given up all hope as well, but here she is. Your guardian angel." Jane knew, even though Giulia had the back to the door, that she was smiling. "Giovanna is back."

The Pope's smile vanished for a moment, only to be replaced by an even bigger one as he launched up to stand. "Well, where is she then?"

Giulia laughed slightly and Jane made her entrance. She was aware that Julio followed her, but with a distance.

"Holy Father."

She said those two words in a low tone, a light one, and instantly caught the man's attention. "Giovanna?"

Jane didn't even know that she was smiling before she felt that smile grow. "Do not worry, Your Eminence, your eyes do not deceive you."

The Pope made his way over the floor to where Jane was standing in three quick steps. "It is really you," he said as he reached out to put a hand on her shoulder.

"I must apologize for my delay…"

He cut her off. "No reason. Your being here now, in these dark hours that we are facing, does more than make up for it." He tugged at her shoulder as to seal his words, and then his gaze slipped past her. Jane guessed that he had seen Julio.

She stepped backwards. "This is Julio. I believe you met briefly right before my departure."

"Ah, yes. We did."

Julio hurried forward and kissed the ring on the hand that the Pope had stretched out towards him. "Holy Father," he whispered and straightened himself before stepping backwards.

"She is my brother's apprentice," Jane explained.

"You are a doctor?" The Pope turned his attention to the young man.

"I try to be." The Pope chuckled and Julio smiled a small, proud smile – it wasn't every day that you made the Pope laugh. "Alec, her brother, is indisposed at the moment and he asked me to go with Jane to take care of her."

The Pope looked at Jane with a slightly confused look. "Take care of you? Does your brother know you at all?"

Jane laughed. "Sometimes I wonder the same."

"What I wonder is if we should tell the rest of the family about these happy news," Giulia said and walked up to the Pope's side.

"Yes, indeed. We must fetch them all at once!"

Close to an hour later, Jane was sitting at a long table. She and Julio were waiting for the Papal family to arrive.

Meanwhile, the servants had managed to set up a meal of bread and fruits in the dining room where Jane had first met both Lucrezia and Giulia. The light spilled in through the arcades, just like that day, even though now it was early in the afternoon and not in the early evening like the last time.

"Do you think that the Holy Father feels that I am an intrusion?"

Jane turned her face to Julio and smiled. "No, I am sure he does not feel that way."

"It is a possibility. I can tell how they have all missed you so dearly, and I feel like I am out of place."

"Shh." Jane shook her head. "You are speaking nonsense."

In that moment, the doors opened and a dark man clad in a cardinal's red entered. His dark brown hair had grown longer and his black eyes darker, but other than that Cesare Borgia had not changed a bit.

"Giovanna!" he breathed and his pace quickened as Jane rose from her chair. Cesare swept her into a warm, familiar hug and Jane let out some childish giggles that she regretted only seconds later.

She finally pulled away. It was only now that she realized how much she had missed this man and his family, and being with him reminded her of how much she missed Lucrezia.

"You have not changed a bit," he said disbelievingly. For a moment, Jane smiled happily thinking that it was a normal thing to say. But then she realized: it wasn't. Along with this sudden realization came another; she knew that it wouldn't be long until people would begin to question her continuous youth. Now, people might think it was a blessing made by God or one of his angels, but her secret wouldn't be safe much longer.

"Neither have you," she said finally, managing to keep a careless tone.

"I am afraid my sister won't be able to make it." Cesare stepped back. "I trust you know why." Jane nodded. "But I trust that mother will be here soon."

"I look forward to meeting her again, but what about your brothers, Juan and Gioffre?"

"Gioffre is in Squillace for the time being with his wife and Juan – I cannot believe no one has told you; he is married now. He lives in Spain, and he actually seems rather happy about it."

"Somehow I find myself doubting that he can be happy in a marriage." Jane smiled suggestively and Cesare laughed.

"Ah, yes. That is a problem that he _has_ mentioned several times, but I believe that he has long since figured ways to avoid that obstacle. And besides that, I believe leaving his family for a while might be healthy."

"I believe you may be right." Jane's gaze moved to the door when it opened and let in Vanozza dei Cattanei, the Pope and Giulia.

"Giovanna Volturi," Vanozza said in a graceful manner as she curtseyed. Jane followed her example.

"Who is your friend? I do not remember being introduced to him."

"This is my brother's apprentice, Julio," Jane said as Julio stepped forward in the scenery once more. He smiled politely at everyone, but Jane knew that he was too nervous to say anything. "My brother sent him with me so that he could take care of me. Apparently that is needed."

The family laughed warmly. "My name is Vanozza dei Cattanei." Julio bowed at her, a slight inclination of his head. "And this is my oldest son, Cesare Borgia."

The two men bowed at each other. "What exactly does your mentor work with?" Cesare asked.

"He is a pharmacist," Julio answered as Cesare led him away from the group. Jane watched with a small smile as Julio conversed with the cardinal.

"Giovanna," Jane heard Giulia whisper from beside her and turned her head. "Vanozza and I were hoping to speak with you."

Jane nodded simply and followed Giulia towards Vanozza, leaving the Pope who quickly joined his son and Julio's conversation.

"With what can I be of help?" Jane asked when they stopped to stand by the arcades.

Giulia sighed. "Do you remember, last you were here – we went shopping and I bought a handkerchief. Do you remember what I told you?"

Jane didn't need to think twice to remember – it seemed like yesterday compared to her lifetime. "Yes. You talked about beauty, about the hidden power of a woman."

"Indeed." Giulia looked out over the garden. Jane faintly recalled the time where she had been there. She remembered discussing Lucrezia with the Pope and she remembered the then young girl's innocence.

"If I remember correctly, you wished to… play a game with the good cardinals."

"It is no game," Vanozza said. Her face was clearly aging but she didn't sound half the age she showed. "No one in this Vatican of ours can be trusted. We need them to need us, to be dependent on us. Only then we have power."

"And what better way to gain that than figuring out their dark secrets?" Giulia looked at her companions for a moment before returning her attention to the garden beneath her.

"How do you plan on achieving this?"

"Beauty, as I told you, holds more power than you could imagine. And as it seems, beauty just will not let go of you." Giulia eyed Jane suspiciously, but then she just turned her gaze back to the garden.

"You look not a day older, either, my dear." Jane touched her upper arm lightly but Giulia seemed to not notice.

"I think the food is ready." Vanozza began walking slowly towards the table, waiting for the two younger women to follow.

The lunch was a quick one, but Jane was filled in on most of the important things that had happened the past years; the stressed politics of Florence; the marriage of the Borgia children; the enemies threatening the Papacy; and of course the threats within the Vatican itself.

Vanozza had left early and the rest of the guests were preparing to leave.

"Giovanna?" Giulia called. She and Julio were standing by the doors, ready to leave. "Are you ready to return home?"

Jane smiled politely. "I have some things to discuss with the Holy Father and the cardinal, but I would not keep you two waiting."

"Should I stay?" Julio asked.

"I am sure that will not be necessary."

"Goodbye, then."

Giulia and Julio disappeared through the doorway and Jane turned towards the Pope and his son.

"I am sorry for keeping you. I hope I am not interrupting any of your plans." Jane walked to the two men.

"Not at all. We do need to talk, after all."

"I want to be of use for the Papacy, for the Pope of Rome, once more," Jane explained. "So, how can I be of service?"

"Are you always this persistent to torture yourself?" Cesare smiled a wry smile.

"Oh, please do not listen to my son!"

"Believe me, Holy Father, I did not intend to." The Pope chuckled.

"Well, if you insist on beginning your work this soon, then sending you to Florence would be ideal."

"Florence?" the Pope sputtered. "Why on God's Earth would I send my best ally to another state?"

"Because it's another state. You need someone there that you can trust," Cesare explained.

"I thought I had your word for Machiavelli?" The Pope raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I have no doubts regarding Machiavelli's support for you, but you must remember that he has his own matters to attend to before he can give us his full support."

"That reminds me, I have entirely forgotten to announce my support of him to the ambassadors."

Cesare sighed. "Well, Giovanna could suitably deliver that message when she is already there."

"If it is not too much to ask, I would prefer to have the chance to meet Lucrezia before I leave."

"Well, her husband is to prove his potency in three days, so it will be a week at the most until she is released," the Pope mused.

"That would match perfectly with the Florentine politics. If you are in Florence within two weeks, I believe that the declaration of the Pope's support will be the most influential. It is still two months until the election, but it is now that he needs to make an impression. If we help him do that, I can assure you he will not soon forget it."

"I must admit that it is no bad idea. We do need someone to keep an eye on Savonarola as well as Della Rovere."

"Exactly." Cesare smiled at his father – that smile that Jane remembered would always appear when he had impressed his father. "So you will go to Florence in a week, or whenever you have had the chance to meet Lucrezia once more, and from there you will keep an eye on our enemies. If you are interested, that is."

Jane smiled; she had to admit that all of this was going very fast, especially in comparison to the slow pace of the Volturis, but she knew that she needed to regain the Pope's trust – the sooner the better.

"Of course I am."


	5. Chapter 4 Suspicion

_Many fear that rich people can and will buy themselves to power. But this is a foolish fear, since power is not defined by money and riches. A woman with limited social abilities and wit can be as rich as she wants, but she will never be powerful. Power is controlling people without them knowing that they are being controlled. _

**Chapter 4:**

_November 3__rd__ 1497_

The sky was nearly black when Jane snuck out of one of the back passages leading to the Vatican. She and the Pope had been discussing her future in the Vatican and planning a meeting for her to meet with some of her 'old friends', which was a very limited group, and some other significant people in Rome.

Jane wasn't disappointed with the prospect; Rodrigo had practically promised a position equivalent to the one of his own son. Strangely enough, Cesare hadn't seemed to mind; in fact, he had seemed to agree.

"Giovanna Volterra?"

Jane didn't flinch at the sound of the rough voice, but it was close. She had to give him that, she thought as she spun around. "Micheletto Corella."

He smirked and straightened his back. His red hair was as filthy as last she'd seen him and he still wore a worker's clothes. But his blue eyes, as piercing as always, seemed to see with a clarity that could be compared to a vampire's. "You're back."

She sighed. "Indeed."

"But… do you not live with the lady Farnese anymore?" He tilted his head the right.

"I do."

"Then…" He took a step closer to her. "Why are you walking in the exact opposite direction?"

Jane laughed breathily. "As suspicious as always, I take it?"

A wry smile appeared on his face. "Doesn't answer my question."

"I had no intention on it." He chuckled silently.

"Well, the Pope may trust you, but I fear that I am not as trusting. I find the many years of absence and few years in aging very… suspicious."

Jane stared at him, shocked. He had hit her right where it hurt most. She hadn't even known that he was that clever. "I fail to understand."

With three quick steps, Micheletto was standing in front of her, stopping her from walking any further. "You have been gone for so many years, Giovanna. I wonder how you spent these years and, more importantly, how you managed to not age in the duration of them."

"Have I not aged?"

"Your body has not, no."

Jane tilted her head. "I am so sorry to disappoint you, but it has." She hesitated, struggling to make up a lie good enough to feed him. "Women have their ways." She smiled coquettishly.

"And I don't doubt it. But the magic that you must have worked to stay so… small, so petite."

"Yes, how wondrous, but now I need to leave you," Jane said ironically before side-stepping past him and hurrying down the road – this would be of human standards, of course. Luckily, Micheletto didn't follow her and she sighed when she finally made it to the inn that Julio stayed in.

It was the same place as where Jane had once rented a room, and business seemed to be going well for the man. Of course, Jane remembered that the man was both observant and discreet, two good qualities in these times.

Inside the bar area, noise from the drunks and guests filled the enclosed room. Behind the bar, a man that Jane recognized stood filling a mug with beer. When he looked up at her, his eyes widened.

"My God!"

"Excuse me?"

"I apologize, signora, but you look so akin to a customer I had some years ago – I swear, you could have been twins!"

Jane smiled. "You still remember me?" Her voice held a tone that fooled him into thinking she was flattered.

"Is it you?" Jane nodded a bit. "You look exactly the same!"

"Believe me, signor; I have changed much over the years. I am afraid it is merely the light that fools you."

He nodded as if it made sense to him. "I thought you moved to that palazzo that the Pope had built some years ago."

"I did," she confirmed.

"What are you doing back here then? Did His Holiness grow weary of you?" He smirked. For a moment, Jane wanted to tell him _exactly_ how helpful she had been to the Pope, how many times she had saved his life and how _not_ weary of her he was. But instead she just smiled.

"That is not for you to know."

"He does with all women, you know. Every one of them."

"I am sure you misunderstand. I still live in that palazzo and I am only here to visit a friend. Julio is his name and he rented a room two days ago."

"Yes, room nine," he said grumpily. He had certainly been hoping for a new customer.

"Is he in there?"

"Yes, ma'am."

She smiled as she took her pouch out from the folds of her dress and found some small bits of gold. "I would appreciate it if you kept my visits here a secret."

"Keeping a secret from the Pope of Rome is very dangerous, signora," he said, but Jane knew that he had already made up his mind because his hand was already reaching for the gold.

"Oh, you needn't worry. It is not the Pope's knowing this that I fear."

The man seemed to think it over for a moment, but then he looked at the gold in his hand and began stashing it away into his own pockets. When he looked up again, Jane had already vanished to the halls of the inn, looking for room 9. When she found the door, she knocked lightly.

"Who is it?" Julio's muffled voice sounded from inside the room.

"Jane." It was a barely audible whisper, but she knew that he heard her. A moment later this was confirmed by the door opening and Julio's face appearing in its stead.

"Jane." His voice, too, was only a whisper as he placed his hand on her neck and pulled her towards him, finally sealing their lips in a kiss. It had been days since she'd last seen him, and Jane wasn't sure how she felt about the need that had been building in her during those days, but it was a dilemma that she decided to bury away in her mind for the moment as her fingers crawled into the soft hair of her lover.

She pulled away for a moment to push both of them into the room and close the door, but it didn't take long before they were once again pressed together, their tongues beginning a battle of dominance that Jane knew she could win if she wanted to. Julio's hands had snug around her waist and one of them began slowly travelling further down. Jane breathed into his mouth as she was suddenly pressed more firmly into his body and Julio began trailing kisses down her neck.

Jane felt her eyes fall closed, just for a moment, and then she regained control. She moved backwards a bit and smiled dangerously at Julio, her eyes never leaving his as she began opening his shirt, tearing at the straps that were keeping it closed. When his chest was finally bare to her, she moved her mouth to his collarbone and bit softly into the skin. A moan escaped him as she began trailing bites and kisses down his chest.

"Jane." His voice was faltering and she rose to look at him, his face now holding an almost desperate expression. He gave her a quick kiss before beginning to open Jane's dress. It took a while for him to get away the overdress, but neither of them was less lecherous when his mouth could finally latch onto her shoulder.

Jane began struggling with the straps to his trouser and Julio began moving her backwards towards the bed, pulling up the hem of her dress as he gently lowered her to the bed. Jane had by now managed to get his trouser down around his knees and a violent shudder ran through Julio's body when her hands finally touched his penis.

His hand went up to her face to brush away some hairs before pressing his lips against hers. His thumb found her little knot and she gasped in surprise. He smiled against her mouth and slowly began pressing against her.

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear, and she shuddered when she felt his breath on her skin. She lifted herself a bit as answer, and he slid in. He was always very careful and this time wasn't an exception. His face buried in her shoulder and Jane's back arched when his hand began massaging her breast.

When Jane was tired of the slow, careful pace she easily tilted him over so that she was on top. She began moving a bit faster than Julio had and he sat up so that he could kiss her. Both his hands went into her hair, cupping her head and she wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands used his shoulders for balance.

They began moving in sync, their movements growing quicker and quicker until the pleasure escalated and Julio cried out Jane's name as Jane for once let go of her control and moaned loudly.

They still for a few moments, letting ripples of pleasure run through their bodies, before Jane unlatched her legs from around his waist, allowing them both to lie down. Jane was still on top of Julio, and his hands were still in her hair, caressing her scalp.

They lay in an enjoyable silence for several minutes. Julio lifted his head from the pillow to press his lips against the top of her head. "How has your day been, love?"

Jane shifted a bit, moving her hands up so that they were lying on top of each other on his chest and the rested her head on them. Their eyes met and she smiled. "Good."

Julio's hands moved to brush away a few strands of her hair that had fallen out of her hairnet and pushed them behind her ears. "Would you tell me more?"

"If it pleases you." She lifted herself and kissed him before rolling down from his body so that she was lying beside him on the bed instead. "If you have to know, the Pope has all but told me that he wants me to take a new, more significant place in his Vatican."

Julio took her hand in his. "Congratulations." That one word was so heartfelt that Jane couldn't help but smile. "I have no doubts that you will soon be an essential part of the Vatican."

"I doubt that; the Pope will be sending me to Florence soon to keep an eye on Machiavelli and Savonarola."

"Savonarola?" Julio was as oblivious to the Italian politics as her brother.

"He is a preacher in Florence who is against wealth and display – which could probably be summoned up in one word: the Catholic Church." Julio chuckled.

"Also, I need to look for Della Rovere. The Pope suspects that Savonarola might be hiding him."

"This Della Rovere… he seems to be giving you a lot of trouble."

"Yes. He is very clever." Jane trailed off and shifted a bit in the bed so that their legs touched. "But I do not wish to speak of him right now."

Julio smiled and stroked her cheek softly. "What plans do you have for tomorrow?"

"Not many. I am to meet Giulia and Vanozza in the afternoon, but the rest of my day is free... why?"

"I was thinking that we could spend some time together."

Jane's smile grew. "I would love to," she whisper and kissed him. Julio put and arm around her back and pulled her close to him as his eyes closed and mind disappeared into the closest a vampire would ever come to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5 Brothel Politics

**__**So sorry for the slow update! I've had so much to do, being on a three-day training camp and being behind on all of my stories! I hope this chapter makes it up for you! Jazzy, once more a big thank-you for your support 3 Love y'all!**  
**

* * *

_You never know how far you can go before you've been there._

**Chapter 5:**  
_November 4__th__ 1497_

Jane's arm was wrapped around Julio's as they walked through the market. Because of the cold weather, Jane was wearing a brown short-sleeved gown of sorts on top of her red everyday dress. Her hair was braided around a hairnet on the back of her head, ending in a thick braid trailing down her back.

Jane looked around the market place, a square that was full of booths, people, animals, food and new smells even on a cold morning like this one. Her eyes fell on a monkey that was crawling up and down on a tall stick that was attached to one of the booths. She giggled when it suddenly jumped down and snatched a fruit from the neighboring booth before quickly returning to its place on the stick.

"What is it?" Julio glanced towards her with an affectionate smile.

She pointed towards the ape. "Look."

Julio looked around for a while before laughing as his eyes followed the monkey's movements.

"Come on," Jane said and pulled Julio along towards the booth.

The stall was built pretty much like any other stand at the market; wooden planks attached to each other so that they formed a table with a sort of roof on top of it. Except of course that this booth was decorated with colorful scarves and golden chains decorated with moons and stars. The man behind the booth was dark and wearing just as colorful clothes as the ones displayed on the planks in front of him. Even the monkey seemed colorful; it was wearing a red vest with rich golden brocades in foreign patterns.

"Good morning, fair lady." The man's accent was heavy and just as strange to the Italian people as his products.

"Good morning, signor." Jane smiled at him for a moment before returning her attention to the goods in front of her. "These are all wonderful," Jane said as she ran her fingers over the fabrics.

"And cheap."

Jane looked up, shocked for moment over his forwardness, but then she just laughed. "I have no doubts."

She stood in silence for a while, looking at different items until she finally looked up. "I like your monkey."

"It's not for sale."

Jane chuckled. "That was not at all what I was suggesting – I merely said I liked it."

The man nodded and Jane returned her focus to his products. "Julio, how do you like this?" Jane held up a long golden chain with a large pendant resembling a flower with a small, blue stone in the middle.

Julio stepped forward and touched the pendant. "Wonderful," he murmured.

"Then I will take it," she said, looking him into the eyes for a moment before turning her attention once more to the shopkeeper. "How much is it?"

"Two tenth of a florin."

"And you said you were cheap." Jane took her pouch out and began rummaging around in look for a tenth.

"You obviously don't know the worth of that." The man hesitated then reached for the chain. Jane let it go freely. "See the chain, it's pure gold. Even the pendant is. And that stone, it's a topaz. They're very valuable."

"I would take your word for it." Jane handed him two tenths that she had found at the bottom of her pouch. "Thank you very much, signor."

Jane turned around and walked away from the booth as she put the locket into her pouch and once more hid it in her dress.

She and Julio walked around the marketplace for another half hour before leaving it and walking towards the Sankt Peter's Square where Jane had promised to meet Giulia.

"You know, I wonder what brilliant scheme that you are planning with this Giulia," Julio mused.

Jane looked at him with a smug smile. "Perhaps one day you will."

He shook his head at her disbelievingly before kissing her hand and saying goodbye. When Jane turned around her eyes instantly began searching the Square for Giulia or Vanozza. Her eyes quickly found Giulia standing ever so graceful on the top of the stairs to the Sankt Peter's Church clad in a dark red dress that was simpler than most of the dresses that she wore in the Vatican.

Jane hurried through the crowd and when she finally reached the steps Vanozza had arrived. She was looking youthful and happy, her hair braided and wearing a purple dress.

"Giovanna." Both the women bowed their heads to the newly arrived who returned the gesture.

"Are you ready to leave?" Vanozza asked.

"As soon as I have heard where I am going."

"To a brothel." Giulia smiled mischievously. "We will explain it to you on the way… somewhere more private than here."

Jane nodded and followed behind the two women as they walked down the stairs. Apart from the occasional sideways glance from men or the jealous look of a woman, the three ladies went through the crowd swiftly and unnoticed and had in no time found their way to emptier streets.

"I pray that we need not prostitute ourselves to gain the information needed about the cardinals." Jane's pace quickened until she had caught up with the two women.

Giulia smiled. "I am relieved to say that we need not go to such desperate measures."

"But there are others that must go to desperate measures," Giulia said in a mysterious voice. "Namely the brothel."

Jane turned her head, now finally beginning to see the meaning. "It is obvious to all that the cardinals are not keeping their oaths of poverty; the same is the case, as you surely know, with the ones of celibacy," Giulia continued.

"So we are going to a brothel to get…"

"Names, dates, sums," Vanozza finished for Jane. "There is a brothel here in Rome that we know for a fact has their share of cardinals, and we also know that this brothel is having a hard time with the finances. A part of their house burned down and they have no means to rebuild – and if half their rooms are closed there is only half the space for costumers."

"So we would… make a deal with them?"

"Exactly." The three women now entered a way busier street, though it wasn't close to being the busiest in Rome. Giulia nodded towards a three-story building across the road. "And there it is."

They crossed the road and Giulia opened the door, letting them all three in. Inside there was a great hall in dark tree with a staircase leading upwards and a hallway leading to – assumedly – the 'guest rooms'.

The hall was decorated with plants and couches where poorly clad women had launched themselves, some of them resting after a probably hard night of work and other playing games, drinking or doing drugs.

"How can I help you?" a sullen voice sounded from the side.

"Are you Bianca?" Giulia asked. The woman didn't bother answering; instead she called the name loudly before turning around and smiling a very fake smile at them. "Just a moment."

And it was only a moment until a woman began walking down the stairs. She was dressed very differently from the rest of the women in the house, even though it was obvious from her face and eyes that you shouldn't be tricked by the modesty of her clothing; she was far from innocent.

"Can I help you, signoras?" She was far more polite than the other woman.

"I think we can help you, though some more privacy would be needed." Giulia's voice was suggestive and she seemed to make no effort to show the hidden innuendos.

"What help would you offer?" She looked at Giulia intently, her gaze sharp like a knife from years of being taken advantage of. "And what will you have in return?"

"I heard that bad luck had paid your business a visit in the form of a fire. Luckily, we can help you with that."

Bianca observed the three women closely for a few moments. "Fine. Follow me."

She led them down the hallway to a larger room. Three women were on the floor, their dresses scarcely on and their eyes empty. "You there, get out."

The three women hurried up and quickly followed Bianca's orders. When the door had closed behind them, Bianca turned to face the three guests. "What is it exactly that you are offering?"

"Money, financial help for the rebuilding of your house," Vanozza said matter-of-factly.

Bianca nodded. "And what will you have in return?"

Vanozza spent a second or two thinking about how to put it into words. "It is very simple and quite easy; all we need is some information about certain of your costumers."

Bianca raised an eyebrow. "You were a concubine once, weren't you?" She didn't wait for Vanozza's answer. "You would know that we have very strict politics when it comes to discretion."

"No one would know," Giulia said in a low voice, "if only you apply discretion on these matters as well – as we would prefer."

Bianca sighed; Jane knew that she had been placed in a corner. "How many clients are we talking about?"

"It can't be many," Jane said, taking a step forward. "After all, the clients we talk about have made oaths of celibacy."

"Cardinals?"

"Indeed."

Bianca looked to her left as if to find a way to escape this. "How much are you offering?"

"Whatever you need to rebuild this place to its former… glory."

"And for how long would I have to spy on my clients?" Bianca's eyes went back to the women.

"As long as we need it." Giulia thought what she had said over for a while. "If our need of your services surpasses how long the restoration will take, we will still donate some money for your business every month."

Bianca nodded. "What sort of information will you need?"

"Names, on the cardinals. When they visited, dates, how they paid and how much they paid." Vanozza thought it over for a while. "Also, it might be usable to know if they had any… special interests."

"Fetishes?"

"Yes."

Jane nodded in silent agreement; it could be very useful to know if the cardinals liked the 'usual' stuff, or if they had preferences; if they did it would make the possibility of a true scandal that much bigger.

"Would there be anything else?" Bianca asked.

"No," Giulia said thoughtfully. "We will exchange money for information every month at this date around midnight, if that suits you." Bianca just nodded.

"Actually," Vanozza suddenly said, "there is one more thing."

"What is that?"

"I would like to know if the Pope himself has ever visited."

Jane could see that Giulia wasn't too happy that Vanozza had asked by the look that she sent her. Bianca didn't need much thinking; you would remember if the Pope of Rome was visiting your brothel. "No."

Giulia let out a barely noticeable sigh while Vanozza nodded and thanked Bianca, who led them out into the hall again.

"It was a pleasure to do business with you, signora," Giulia said and Bianca curtseyed as Giulia left with Vanozza and Jane. As soon as they were out of the door, Giulia let go of her anger.

"Why did you ask that?" she hissed at Vanozza.

"About the Pope?" She seemed to have no idea why Giulia was so frustrated.

"Yes. Why?"

Vanozza shook her head. "You needed to know, did you not?"

"He is not unfaithful."

"You were the one who questioned him in the first place," Vanozza said matter-of-factly.

"Wait." Jane looked at the two women. "Rodrigo is unfaithful?"

"We are not sure."

"We are now." Jane could tell that Giulia's pride had been hurt and she understood her fear; the Pope wasn't exactly known for keeping to one woman.

"My darling, there is more than one brothel in Rome." Vanozza's voice was soothing even if what she had said hadn't exactly been reassuring.

But Jane could tell that it wasn't the brothels that worried them; the Pope, after all, didn't need a brothel to find himself a bedpartner – Rome was filled with women who were more than ready to cast themselves at the Pope's feet, all of them hoping to achieve power the way Giulia had through her position as the Pope's lover.

Too bad they didn't know: Giulia wasn't one to let go of what belonged to her.


	7. Chapter 6 Impossible Loves

__I'm so, so sorry for the slow update on this! It's just that I've been busy with swimming and stuff (just made a new personal record with 3,5 seconds!) so I haven't had much time. Thank you all for your continued support, I can't begin to explain how much it means to me! And yes, Jazzy, I am referring very much to you since you're still anonymous and can't PM you... :/

* * *

_But it's not the guilty who will suffer now, is it? It's the innocent. It's the innocent who will suffer._  
- Agatha Christie

**Chapter 6  
**_November 5__th__ 1497_

Jane's steps echoed in the narrow, empty hallway. This particular hall was usually dark in the middle of the day, but the sun was slowly sinking and managed to press its light through the slim windows. She finally reached the place where the corridor met with a much larger hallway, almost like an extremely long room with place for probably ten persons standing side by side from one side to the other.

Her gaze quickly found the only two persons standing in the hallway – she guessed that this part of the Vatican had been cleared in the reasons of recent events – Giulia and Vanozza. Giulia was, now that she was to spend her day in the Vatican, wearing an emerald green dress with block embroideries and her hair was in a thick braid circling her head, the same style as Vanozza.

"I am not too late, I take it?" Jane moved towards them, her own richly decorated red gown sliding against the marble floor.

"Just in time." Jane went to stand with Giulia and Vanozza.

"I heard she won her case," she commented, all three pairs of eyes fixed on the double doors at the end of the hall that led to the courtroom. It had been quite hard not to hear, in fact; when Giovanni had finally declared himself impotent – how the Pope had managed, she was unsure – the city had been roaring. It had to have been the entire city that had walked the streets, following the noble_man_ out. She smiled at the memory of the two jesters who had jumped in front of Sforzas horse right before his exit from the gated of Rome. Their words would surely follow him all the way to Gradara: _'Goodbye fair lady!'_

Jane was abruptly cut out of her thoughts when the large doors opened, the Pope in his official, white clothes followed by a very grown-up Lucrezia. Her back was straight as always, her chin held high and her beautiful, blond hair was tucked neatly into a hairnet at the nape of her neck. She was wearing a black dress with long, simple sleeves and subtle patterns in the fabric. Only one thing destroyed this mourning look, and that was the beaming smile that shone not only from lips and eyes but from her very skin.

When Lucrezia's eyes found the group standing further down the hall, she came to a halt. Her voice was shocked as she whispered under her breath, "My eyes…" Then her voice returned to full strength with her smile. "Giovanna!"

And then she was running and colliding with Giovanna, her arms flaring out to embrace her old friend. "You're here, you're here, you're finally here," she whispered into Jane's ears.

"I'm here," Jane whispered back before letting go of her so that she could embrace first her mother and then Giulia. Jane looked at her with a smile that derived simply from the aura of happiness that followed Lucrezia, but then heard the faint sound of steps and turned her head towards them.

Cesare's steps were hurried and his red cardinal's cloak was flaring around him. "Lucrezia."

"Cesare!" She ran to him and when her arms locked around his neck, he wrapped his own around her waist and lifted her up into the air, shaking her from side to side. "Cesare, I am free! I am free!" She hugged him once more.

"And how you humiliated him on your way to freedom." Cesare smiled almost proudly, a smile that in that way seemed possessive - after all, how could you feel pride of an object you didn't posses?

"But that is not most important." Her hands went up to his face. "Most important is that I can now be with you and the rest of my family again. Where I belong."

"Indeed," he mumbled and Jane sensed that revenge was high on Cesare's list of important jobs. She suspected that Micheletto would soon be on his way out of Rome.

Then an extra part of the family arrived; the two younger brothers, Juan and Gioffre, came from a completely different direction, closely followed by a beautiful woman. Her dress was light in yellow colors, bringing out a naturally dark color of skin. Her eyes were large and black and her face was rounder than the two other women's, though not in a way that made her some overweight. Her black, shining hair was tucked into a braid down her back that was decorated with thin rings of gold.

Jane had never seen the woman before but she knew that Juan was unmarried and that Gioffre had married a woman much older than him. Gioffre had aged, but he was still slim and looked about fifteen, while the woman towered above him, approximately five years older.

Juan smiled when he saw his sister and his steps hurried until he was close enough to sweep her into a hug. It wasn't until Lucrezia pulled back, a strange, seemingly repulsed expression on her face that Jane looked closer at him; his eyes were glassy and his hair seemed greasy; bags were resting heavily under his eyes; and he seemed to waver a bit. "You won!" he exclaimed, his arms still loosely around her.

Jane noticed that the people surrounding her were becoming more anxious as Lucrezia spoke the words that were the epitome of what they were apparently all thinking. "Is that alcohol I smell?"

He shrugged. "A bit of wine, sis."

She shook her head. "At the day of my release, this happy day, even now must you ruin my happiness?"

"Lucrezia!" Rodrigo's voice was scolding but Jane knew that he was merely trying to keep this happy event from being completely ruined. Lucrezia stepped backwards, her gaze lowered as she whispered an apology.

Then Gioffre stepped forward, nervously. "Congratulations, Lucrezia."

A warm smile spread on her lips as she walked towards him, no longer needing to kneel to face him. "Thank you, brother."

"I brought you this." He held out a package and Lucrezia's smile grew wider as she opened it, keeping eye contact with her little brother as far as possible. Her hands soon revealed a wonderful golden locket, richly decorated of course and with a large, blue stone.

"It is absolutely wonderful! Thank you, Gioffre." Gioffre smiled proudly as he told her not to worry.

"My wife helped me pick it out," he said with a boyish pride over having a wife.

"Did she?" There was a hint of suspiciousness in Lucrezia's voice and eyes as she turned to look at the dark beauty still standing in the background, but she smiled nonetheless. The woman stepped forward.

"I thought it would bring out your eyes." She smiled as she quickly took more steps to stand beside her younger husband. "You should try it on."

"I wish I could, but I have no mirror."

The woman smiled politely. "You must, then, as soon as you find one."

"I will." Lucrezia began packing away the necklace and Cesare offered to keep it for her since she had no pockets, to which she smilingly accepted. Then, once more turned to the dark-haired woman, she said, "I believe you have never been introduced to the family's close friend and ally, Giovanna Volturi." She then led the woman towards Jane who smiled politely.

"Giovanna, may I introduce you to Sancha Borgia of Aragon, princess of Squillace, countess of Alvito and wife to Gioffre Borgia."

Both women curtseyed carefully and Jane couldn't help but compare Sancha's more carefree movements with the ones of a cat. "It is truly a pleasure to finally meet you, Giovanna. I have heard so very much about you." Sancha's voice was so carefree and her choice of words so carefree that Jane almost felt as if she was making fun of her.

"You too," Jane said politely but with no emotion. Sancha smiled slightly as if that was exactly what she expected her to say.

"Holy Father," a servant suddenly interrupted and all the many faces of the Borgia family turned towards him. "The room has been prepared for you."

The Pope nodded and gestured for the rest of the people to follow the servant who led them down the hall. While Jane walked beside Giulia, as it would be expected since they were both a bit outside of this family, the rest of the people chose fairly unexpected walking 'partners'. While Gioffre walked with his oldest brother and mother, his wife and Juan were walking alone just ahead of Rodrigo and Lucrezia, who were both smiling happily.

They arrived in a room furnished with plenty couches and warmed by a large fireplace by one of the walls just as Giulia was telling Jane in a low voice that she had already received some information from Bianca, the owner of the brothel.

"Shall I pour you some wine?" the servant asked.

"I think we'll manage, thank you," Rodrigo said, closing the door behind him as the servant bowed and left the family alone. Then the Pope turned to look at the group of people. "I would give a toast to my beautiful daughter, but seeing you don't have anything to toast in…" He gestured to the carafe of wine and the room filled with laughter.

When Jane had poured wine into her glass, she went to once more stand beside Giulia, waiting for the rest to finish in filling their glasses. Cesare and Lucrezia were the last ones by the wine table and while the rest of the family was busy with some conversation, Jane watched the siblings from a distance.

She hadn't expected anything to happen but, just as she was about to pout wine into her cup, Lucrezia suddenly spilled the wine all over the table, drenching the white cloth in the red color of the drink. Even from the distance, Jane could hear Lucrezia draw in a deep, shuddering breath in dread. Jane understood this perfectly; she had only just been released and the last thing she wanted was… _this_.

But luckily for her, Cesare acted quickly, taking hold of the carafe and taking it out of Lucrezia's grasp and then exclaiming, "Oh no!"

Jane almost snickered when she saw the absolutely horrid acting of his; he even winked at Lucrezia just before the rest of the people in the room turned the faces to see what had happened. The Pope was the first to realize what had happened and quickly walked over to his children.

"Did you get anything on your dress, Lucrezia?" he asked in a concerned voice - this was her day after all. Lucrezia just shook her head, a shocked expression on her face.

"I am so sorry, Holy Father, I did not mean to…" Cesare mumbled though Jane could see a mischievous glimpse in his eye.

"It has already been forgotten, my son. Today is a day of celebration." The Pope put a hand on his shoulder. "But do get a servant to clean up the mess."

Cesare hurried out of the room to fetch a servant while the Pope led Lucrezia to sit on one of the couches with him, Giulia and Vanozza. Jane followed and ended up sitting beside Sancha on one of the couches.

"Giovanna Volturi." Sancha's voice was thoughtful. "Where from exactly is your family?"

"My family has its roots in Volterra, a small town in Florence," Jane answered matter-of-factly. She sensed that, even though Sancha carelessness could be seen as a sign of stupidity and therefore weakness, there was more than met the eye with this woman. She undoubtedly had her own little tricks, or she wouldn't have made it to the Pope's court.

"I have never been to Florence."

"Perhaps you could persuade your husband into taking you," Jane suggested.

"Gioffre? Oh, but he loves the south. He would much rather visit Squillace if we were to travel." For some reason Sancha smiled at Jane.

"It is his princedom after all. But I am sure that he would be more than willing to travel there if it was the wish of his loving wife."

"You are right, I'm sure."

Then Cesare joined the two, sitting on the other side of Jane. "Did I miss something?" He took a sip of his wine.

"Nothing at all."

"Is my sister still happy?" He looked intently at Lucrezia who was looking back at him with a thankful smile on her lips.

"Very much so."

"She deserves it, does she not?" Jane looked at the young girl, locks of gold beginning to fall out of the hair net as she laughed.

"Yes, she does."

Suddenly he rose from where he was seated. "I would like to say a few words." His eyes wandered over the crowd before latching onto his sister's face. "To my dear, brave sister."

Everybody were now looking at him, a few nodding or smiling in appreciation. "I think I speak for all when I say that you are wonderful, amazing. Every day, my appreciation of you grows and it has now reached a point where I cannot and will not imagine a life without you. For a while now, you have been gone from us and those months have been filled with dread and despair, and I have no doubts that it is not a coincidence that the moment you returned, light filled our lives again. I would like to thank you, sis, not for anything you have done but for simply being." He smiled warmly at her, his eyes having never left her during his speech. "Thank you."

Then they all clapped and smiled and exchanged comments on the wonderful speech as Cesare sat down once more, but Lucrezia did this the loudest and warmest, her eyes on her brother.

Then Giulia raised her glass with a wide smile. "I would toast to that," she said and lifted her glass. "To Lucrezia."

"To Lucrezia," the guests repeated and took large swigs of their glasses in honor of the young girl.

After that the group of people began talking together in small groups and, as the afternoon went by, some left, including Vanozza, Gioffre and Sancha. By the time the sun was setting, only the three oldest siblings, their father, Jane and Giulia remained.

"You know, don't you?" Jane almost jumped in shock when Cesare suddenly appeared behind her.

Jane quickly regained her calm composure and turned her face to look at him. "What do you mean?"

"I have seen that you keep an eye on me – especially when I'm close to her." He gestured towards his sister.

"I am still not sure what you're implying." Of course she was. She definitely had a feeling.

"But you have an idea, and that is why you have been paying so close attention to me." He hesitated before continuing. "I know it is not right, that it is, indeed, very wrong. And it plagues me every day. But be sure of this; I would never do anything to compromise her innocence."

Jane was a bit taken aback by this confrontation, but she also knew that it was a sign that he was telling the truth. In fact, she had no doubts that he was being as honest as possible. "I have no doubts that you would never hurt her, in one way or another."

His eyes were on her again as she rose from her seat to walk across the floor and refilling her wine. "Why is it that love can never be right?" he asked, his eyes not leaving her.

"God must have made it that way for a reason." She thought it over once more. "Perhaps to make the love stronger."

Cesare nodded. "Impossible loves," he said, "I am very much afraid they can become an addiction."


	8. Chapter 7 Troubles Sleeping

_Evil is inconsistent. It's everywhere around us and it can show its face at any time in any person.  
But only if we let it._

**Chapter 7**  
_November 6__th__ 1497_

Jane stood in a narrow corridor in the Vatican, anxiously looking around her. She didn't know what she would do if someone was to find her now, but still she had to be there.

A flood of relief washed through her when she heard steps from the end of the corridor and Jane recognized Giulia, her auburn curls trailing down her back all the way to her waist, her body merely covered in a white, thin nightgown and a loose black robe.

"I have to hurry back." Giulia's voice was quick and in a whisper. "Rodrigo would expect me back soon."

Jane nodded and took the envelope from her hands. She opened it quickly and drew out the papers halfway, finding numbers and dates and names listed in three long columns, sometimes accompanied with quickly scribbled notes. "I will take this back to the palazzo."

"Thank you." Giulia's feather light hand touched Jane's shoulder for a second before she turned and walked down the hall again. Jane's gaze went over the papers once more, smiled and pushed them back into the envelope before turning around and walking back in the direction she came from.

She was tucking away the envelope when she suddenly saw light spill out through an open door just down one of the side lying corridors. This caught her interest since it was in the middle of the night and that corridor didn't have any bedrooms. She turned down the hallway, trying to keep her steps as silent as possible.

The door wasn't just open; it was open wide, doing nothing to hide the interior of the room. It was a sitting room, apparently, furnished with thick rugs and couches in deep colors. At the opposite wall, a fire was burning in a fireplace and Jane saw a man sitting with his back to her, looking into the flames. When she looked closer, she saw that he was wearing a Cardinal's cloak and his hair was dark. She knocked lightly on the open door a few times.

When the man turned around, he confirmed Jane's suspicion; it was Cesare. He smiled slightly. "Good evening, Giovanna. Is it not a little late for you to be here?"

Jane smiled back politely and took a few steps into the room. "Yes, but I had a meeting to attend to." Cesare nodded slightly and turned back around. "What are you doing still awake?"

"Troubles sleeping," he said simply.

"Can I join?"

"If you please."

Jane walked around the couch and sat down on a plush chair which was turned with its side to the fireplace. Now that she could see more than just his back, Jane saw that he was holding a glass of wine and his eyes were dark with some emotion that she couldn't derive.

He sudden took a sharp intake of breath as if he'd just realized that she sat down. "Are you ready for leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes. Have you heard that the Holy Father has decided to send with me an escort?"

"Ascanio Sforza was what he told me." Jane nodded and they fell silent. As the silence grew oppressive, Jane found herself desperate to start a conversation with him again. Her eyes fell on the red cloth that covered his body; the same red color as every cardinal's cloth.

"Why exactly are the cardinals' gowns red?"

Cesare looked up from the spot on the floor that had up until that moment been the center of his attention. "You don't know?" Jane shook her head. "It is symbolism; the red of the mantle is colored with the blood that we cardinals are willing to shed for the Holy Mother Church."

"And you… would you be willing to shed your blood for the Church?" Jane fidgeted with the fabric of her gown, genuinely anxious to know the answer.

"I would be willing to shed my blood for my family." He looked down at his hands. "And right now my family is the Church, it seems."

"But God." Jane leaned forwards, just a bit. "Would you shed your blood in the name of God?"

Cesare chuckled bitterly. "God?" His voice was hoarse. That's when Jane realized something.

"You don't believe in Him, do you?"

Cesare looked up, shocked. "Of course I do." His gaze shifted. "Anything else would be impossible, unthinkable."

Jane smiled. "I thought of it, did I not?"

"But that is because…" He trailed off as if he regretted saying what he had begun to say.

"Because of what?"

Cesare's eyes met with hers and in a daring moment he said, "Because you do not." Then his eyes escaped her gaze, looking down again. "I apologize, I should not make such assumptions."

"You needn't apologize." Jane's voice was low but clear. She realized that some things could and should not stay secrets. "Indeed, your assumption is very close to the truth." She hesitated for a moment, fully aware that, even though his gaze was fixated elsewhere, she had Cesare's full attention. "It is not that I do not believe, rather that I doubt. There are simply too many things that speak against His existence."

"Such as?"

"Since you are a clerk, I am sure that you know quite a bit about our Church, and so do I. And form what I know, it appears that the Savior, Jesus Christ, offered himself so that we sinners would have our salvation. Originally, it was believed that this salvation would arrive one thousand years after his birth."

"As you said, those are the original beliefs," Cesare pointed out. "It has later been found that that belief is untrue, and, through closer looks at the Bible, that we are doomed for the flames of the Purgatory, and that they are our salvation."

"It was the people who believed in the first myth that _wrote_ the Bible, Cesare." She bit her lip. "Where is the salvation? It has been almost five hundred years, Cesare!" What he didn't know, of course, was the disappointment that Jane felt after hundreds of years of waiting for her salvation, when the day arrived, the day where the year of 999 turned into a thousand, and nothing happened. When her only hope for happiness, her only light in the dark of her despair in those first many centuries was blown out.

"They were mistaken."

"And how can you use the texts that they wrote to prove that they were mistaken? It does not make any sense."

"No, but when has God ever made any sense?" He smiled wryly at her.

"My point exactly." He chuckled silently and Jane rose calmly from her seat. "I think I will retire now. Good night, Cesare."

He looked up at her. "Good night, Giovanna." Jane walked past him and noticed how his face once more sank back into the expression from before, his dark eyes looking into the flames and beyond them.

"That is why he chose you." Jane almost jumped; she had made it to the doorway when he suddenly spoke. She turned around when he spoke, but Cesare hadn't moved even the slightest. "Because of that you do not believe; because of the clarity that your doubt gives you. That is why he trusts you."

Jane stood still for a few moments, thinking about his words and trying to make sense of them before finally turning once more. The halls were dark even in comparison to the dim room that she had been in before, but Jane was comfortable with the shadows. In fact, she still relished in them.

While she walked in the streets of Rome, she wondered if it would be needed for her to hunt, but taken that she had hunted the night before she decided not to. Still, it took her a while before she arrived at the palazzo, mostly because of that she had enjoyed being alone in silence – apart from the occasional drunk man or prostitute – that she had taken much longer than expected. When she arrived home it was already past two in the morning, and yet she still saw light inside the window that she believed belonged to Lucrezia's room.

When Jane entered the hall, the house was surprisingly silent. All the servants were asleep and if Lucrezia was still up, she wasn't making a noise. Jane began slowly moving up the stairs, careful to be as swift as possible. When she came to Lucrezia's room, she found the door ajar and used this as an opportunity to see what she was getting into.

The light that Jane had seen from outside came from a small bedside lamp. Lucrezia was sitting in front of a mirror by a vanity table, her hands leading a brush through her long, blonde waves. Jane felt herself relax, even though she hadn't realized she was tense, when she saw this calm sight.

Jane lifted her hand to knock lightly on the door frame and smiled when she saw Lucrezia jump a bit. She turned her head to look at Jane. "What are you doing up at this late hour, Giovanna?" she asked with a smile. Jane stepped inside and walked over to sit on Lucrezia's bed.

"I could ask you the same question."

"I had troubles sleeping." She looked down. "I have had those ever since my marriage." She licked her lips and then looked up at Jane, a new look in her eyes. "Tell me, Giovanna, do you think that they did me justice when the court of the Papacy deemed him impotent?"

Jane shrugged a little. "You got your annulment. 'The marriage is to cease to exist as if it had never happened'," she quoted.

Lucrezia shook her head slightly. "But that is just it. It _did_ happen. And it did take away many of my years and so very much of my happiness." She rose from her seat and began pacing back and forth for a moment before walking over to sit beside Jane.

"I am not sure if I understand," Jane said when Lucrezia had calmed. "How much more justice could they do? And after all he was punished with humiliation, was he not."

Lucrezia nodded. "Yes, but… humiliation does not come close to what was done to me, Giovanna."

"You are right, it does not come close to what you had to suffer, but I am sure that revenge is not the answer." Jane tried to look Lucrezia in the eyes but she seemed to be looking into thin air. "I am sure that you would do better to forget him; as if he never existed."

"But I cannot!" Lucrezia exclaimed, snapping back into reality. "I try, Giovanna, I do, but I cannot. I will not." She was now breathing heavily and frantically as if she had been running. "I will not forget him; that would be naïve. And even though I should, even though God tells me to, I cannot forgive him either. All I can ever think about is _revenge_."

"There is no way for you to fight him, Lucrezia." Jane shifted to look more directly at the girl. "He has had the punishment that the law dictates and now you must prove yourself."

"Prove myself?" Lucrezia seemed confused.

"Prove that you are a Borgia, the true daughter of Vanozza dei Cattanei and the Pope of Rome. You need not forgive, Lucrezia, but you must show composure and wit in these times." Lucrezia nodded slowly, her eyebrows drawing together in concentration. "You must show the world that you are better than this and that you are as strong and independent as you are. If you do the right things right now I believe that you can achieve the respect of every woman, and even some men."

Lucrezia nodded once more. "But I am not sure if I am that woman."

"I know that you are." Jane reached out and put her hand over Lucrezia's for a second before withdrawing it again.

Lucrezia looked at Jane for a moment, acceptance in her eyes, but then she just her head violently. "But I want revenge; I want him to suffer for what he has done."

"And he will," Jane said and leaned forward to catch the wandering gaze of the young woman. "In time."

"And if I cannot wait?"

"The wait will not be long, I assure you."

Lucrezia's gaze once more disappeared, her eyes still on Jane's but seeing beyond her. Her expression was completely calm, unfeeling, and it almost scared Jane. In this moment there was nothing back of the young Lucrezia that Jane once knew, only the cold shell that had been created during her marriage. "You are right," she said, her voice a match to her expression. "I must wait. That way I can plan and I can be sure that my vengeance will not strike back at me."

She drew in a deep, trembling breath. "But vengeance will be mine, Giovanna." Her eyes were still far away and her bottom lip trembled. "That, I promise you."


	9. Chapter 8 Sacks and Ashes

**Short, short A/N: Once more - thank you ****_so_**** much for still following, Jazzy! It means the world (btw you can't put websites or mail addresses in here, fanfic edits it away.. it sucks). And to Emily: Yay! I have a new follower! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! If anyone has something in mind for the story, something I could do better, please do tell me :))) **

_If we choose to we can live in a world of comforting illusion. We can allow ourselves to be deceived by false realities or we can use them to hide our true intentions._ – Mike Kelley

**Chapter 8  
**_November 7__th__ 1497_

Jane stood in the shadows between some pillars by the Vatican's stables. She was wearing a thick, furry upper coat to her dress due to the cold that she was expected to feel. The horses were saddled and all that was missing was her escort, Ascanio Sforza. She was about anxious about this meeting; after all, the last time she'd met him, he had told her that he was about to betray the Pope of Rome and all but declared his love for her. How on Earth he'd managed to get reinstated as Vice Chancellor, she had no idea.

It wasn't long until she heard the sounds of four pair of feet walking through the colonnade. The Pope was walking in the front with Ascanio by his side, murmuring instructions for him, while Lucrezia and her oldest brother walked behind them. The Pope smiled and picked up his pace when he saw Jane. "I apologize for our delay. I am sure you remember Cardinal Sforza."

Jane smiled. "Of course. You amongst those who left the Papacy right before the French Arms entered."

Ascanio smiled awkwardly. "Indeed, as were most of the cardinals."

The Pope cut in, "Ascanio has convinced me that he did it for one reason only, and that was to keep an eye on the monasteries during our crisis." Ascanio nodded his head once.

Then Lucrezia stepped forward. "Excuse me, Holy Father, but may I speak to Giovanna one last time before she leaves? In private?"

"But of course. Go ahead." She smiled thankfully and her eyes silently asked Jane to follow her. Jane was led away from the group until she could speak without fearing that anyone would hear her.

"I need your guidance, Giovanna." She looked down. "I apologize for waiting so long to tell you, but… I was unable to put my problems into words until this very moment."

"What is it?"

She took in a deep breath. "I am with child."

Jane's eyes narrowed in confusion. "Giovanni?" Surely, that would have showed by now?

"No – thank God," she breathed. "But… while I was imprisoned during the trial, I-I wasn't allowed to see anyone, not even my family, except for one person who would work as a messenger." Her eyebrows drew together. "His name was Perotto and he… he is nothing but a stable boy, but I beg you to understand, I was afraid and…"

"There is no need to worry." Jane took Lucrezia's hand and spoke with a calm voice. "I understand."

"But you will be the only one to do so." Her gaze moved to the men who were now having a conversation of their own. Jane noticed how both Lucrezia and Cesare's lips curled into small smiles when their eyes met.

"Start by telling Cesare." Lucrezia tore her gaze from her brother. She seemed to think about it for a moment, but then she shook her head violently.

"No, I could never. He would never. He would…" Her eyes flickered towards him for a moment. "He would not be able to understand," she said finally. "He is so very jealous."

"But he loves you."

She nodded. "Too much." She sighed when she saw that Jane didn't follow. "He grows so jealous at times."

Jane nodded and looked at Cesare; it was true that he had that side to him, the jealous and controlling side. "Even if that is true, he would still be most likely to understand," Jane decided and looked at Lucrezia. She nodded silently.

"I am… just…" She sighed. "Sometimes I wonder…" She frowned. "I apologize for rambling, it was nothing." Jane still observed Lucrezia with curiosity and a bit of anxiety. "I cannot hold you any longer, you must ride now."

Jane nodded and they began walking towards the men. "I am sorry; I wish I could stay here with you."

"I appreciate that, but both you and I know you cannot."

The Pope stepped forward when he saw Lucrezia and Jane approaching. "Are you ready?"

Jane nodded. "Yes, Holy Father."

"We can leave, then?" Ascanio stepped forward.

"Let us." Jane's voice was lighter than her feelings towards the man. It was only obvious that he had – during the past years - once more been rewarded with the Pope's trust, while Jane had grown further away from the Papal family.

They walked out of the shadows of the pillars and towards the horses. A young man held the reins for Jane as she mounted a beautiful, red horse. The feather that decorated her hat wavered a bit in the breeze. She watched as the Vice Chancellor mounted his own horse. She had in fact wondered whether he'd be using a woman's saddle, what with the Cardinal's cloak, but it appeared that he would be wearing ordinary clothes for the occasion. The cloak suited him better.

Cesare walked over to her horse and took the reins from the stable boy before handing them over to Jane. "Giovanna, you must remember while visiting Florence that what you will be dealing with is a man with such intelligence genius that he is almost an equal to you."

"You _almost_ worry me." She smiled at him. "I am sure that I can handle this assignment."

"I am sure that you are quite capable of it, but I would like you to be careful nonetheless. Tread wisely, because he will be following your every step – even if he has no plans of deceiving you."

Jane tilted her head and watched him with more curiosity. "You truly respect this man."

Cesare nodded slightly. "What Micheletto is in crime, Machiavelli is in wit and politics."

Jane had to be impressed; Micheletto could be called many things, but a bad criminal he was not. "I will be sure to take care – and if everything else fails, I have some more female trickeries at ready."

He chuckled. "You be sure to have those at ready. If Niccolò has a weakness, then you have found it now."

Jane laughed and then took better hold of the reins with her gloved hands. "I will see you soon, I hope."

"I might visit you in Florence, and so may my father," he said while nodding. He was still grasping the reins, indicating that he hadn't finished. "I wish you a good travel."

Jane nodded her head then turned her eyes to the Pope and his daughter, both watching the two leaving travelers. She smiled and nodded goodbye to them too before turning her horse.

Jane and Ascanio had been riding for almost an hour in almost complete silence when Jane broke it. "How exactly did you manage to return to the Pope's good graces?" she asked. They were riding on a wide pathway in a deep forest with space for them to ride side by side.

"It was not easy, and quite expensive." Jane nodded; she had expected there to be a price. But that was not exactly the information that she was looking for; she was sure that the Pope had done something to humiliate the cardinals.

"Was that all?"

Ascanio snickered and shook his head. "It never is with the Holy Father." He looked at Jane and she was suddenly aware that his feelings towards her might have dulled, but they were there nonetheless. "He had us arrive at the College for the first Conjugation after our arrival wearing sacks and ashes."

"Sacks and ashes?" she asked with amusement. "How so?"

"Sacks as cloths and crosses painted with ash on our foreheads." Jane actually had to keep herself from laughing – and for the first time she failed in keeping composure.

"The Papacy must have a good lawyer."

"Too good at times." Ascanio wore a sullen expression on his face and it almost made Jane laugh again to see it on his face. "But yes, he is one of the best. He knows canon law like his own pocket." He looked at her amused face. "It was quite degrading."

Jane smiled. "I am sure it was. But tell me; do you think it was more degrading than the experience the Pope had, watching the flood of the red cloaks of all his supporters run out of the southern gates while watching the French cannons enters through the northern ones?"

"I am not sure if I follow."

"Yes, you do. You are not a moron, you know how much it hurt the Holy Father to watch as his empire almost came to ashes all because of you and your family."

"That is somewhat of an accusation, Giovanna. It is not always wise to use such harsh words."

"But am I wrong?"

Ascanio fell silent, watching the man ahead of them. He was a soldier from the Papal Arms who the Pope had insisted they take with them as protection. "I suppose not," he said finally. "But you cannot blame me for the treachery of my cousin."

"Yet you proved no better yourself."

"I am proving myself better now." Jane looked at him, searching for elaboration. "I, single-handedly, brought down the small group of cardinals that was still against the reign of the Borgia Pope."

"It is the mercy of God and the Holy Father that you are still alive." Jane looked down. "And the same is the case with Giovanni," she muttered, too low for Ascanio to hear.

When the sun began its travel towards the horizon, the travelers began looking for a suitable place to stay overnight. With this speed, they would be in Florence by nightfall the next day. They had their dinner in a small, but clean tavern and slept in fine rooms. The next day they woke up early in hopes of reaching their destination the same day.

"Where will you be staying in Florence?" Ascanio asked during their lunch break. They had bought some bread and cheese from the tavern along with a bit of wine.

"Cesare told me that I would be staying in Signor Machiavelli's palazzo."

Ascanio nodded. "He is said to be very charming." Jane detected a hint of jealousy in his voice but thought nothing of it.

"I am sure he is." She remembered him to have a certain attraction to him, but he had not been very good-looking.

"I take it you have met him?"

Jane shrugged. "Only briefly." Ascanio nodded. "Should we ride on?"

"Yes, if we are to keep our schedule."

After packing away their food and drink, they were once more on their horses and headed for Florence. It didn't take nearly as long as expected and they entered the city by the time that the clock of the Church rang the seventeenth hour of the day in.

Jane found the Florentine city was no different from the Roman one, but the culture was quiet different. The last time she visited, she had noticed the many artists and scientists, and she knew the politics to be much evolved, but none of that was present now. Instead, everywhere she went the streets were empty and reeked of smoke. Every once in a while, when they passed through larger streets, they would ride by black stacks of crumbled, burnt wood – sometimes furniture; other times the rests of a painting. The black and golden pages of books flew in the wind and a deep silence hovered over the city.

"I think that must be his house," Ascanio said and pointed towards a palazzo; it was large but not overly so. "What do you think has happened to this city?"

"I have absolutely no idea." She demounted the horse and lifted the reins off its neck, walking towards the doors. "Can you hold my horse?" she asked the soldier and he took the reins silently. She walked up the few steps to the door and knocked.

Jane recognized the distinct features of the Italian politician as soon as she saw him; his pale skin, dark hair and sunken, intelligent eyes that, in spite of everything, were the most attractive part of him. "Signora Volturi," he greeted. "I was not expecting you here until tomorrow."

"I hope it is alright that we arrive so early."

"Well, of course. Indeed, I have been looking forward to your visit. This city is going to… well, it is not going well around here." He paused. "But more of that later. It is cold outside, I am sure you would like to come in."

"Yes, but I have a Cardinal travel with me. Cesare said that you would certainly have space for him to stay one night, but if that is not the case…"

"Oh, but it is." Ascanio had made his way up in front of the door by now. "I will just have my servants take care of your horses." He shot a glance to a man standing in the shadows of a corner, and the said man quickly disappeared. "Now come on in."

Both Jane and Ascanio entered hall that was richly decorated, even if it was nothing compared to the Vatican. "It is a very nice palazzo."

"Thank you, but I am sure that you are used to more delicate rooms than this one." Jane smiled at him. "If you are hungry, I can have the dinner served."

"That would be very kind of you." Ascanio nodded in agreement from behind her.

It took surprisingly short time for the servants to get the food ready and less than fifteen minutes later the three persons were seated around a table. Jane cut through the meet of a deer while thinking about what she had seen while riding through the city. Finally she said, "When I rode through the streets I could not help but notice how empty it seemed."

"Empty would be an underestimation of the situation." Machiavelly smiled a wry smile. "The preacher, Savonarola, has taken over the city. He has fanatics as young as nine years of age walk the streets for him, preaching about God's displeasure with our show of riches."

Jane furrowed. "I am not sure if I follow; has God ever shown his displeasure?"

"Apparently, the French Army was a sign of this. The entire city is practically shivering in fear every time that priest opens his mouth. I must admit that his use of rhetoric is timeless, if only he would use his talent for good."

"But surely he has no proof for his theory? Compared to the Holy Mother Church's indefinable position in God's eyes, it is amazing how much support he has gotten," Ascanio commented.

"I think it is the fact that Savonarola goes against our Church that he has gained so much popularity; the Pope _has_ been accused of many things."

"Indeed," Mahiavelli agreed, nodding. "The people have grown weary of the many scandals in Rome, and I fear that our change from monarchy to republic has partaken in this free mindedness."

"What exactly is the idea behind the republic?" Ascanio asked.

Machivelli took a sip from his wine and cleared his throat. "The general idea of the republic is to divide the power between more than one person or council." Jane nodded to show that she followed. "Instead of giving supreme power to one part of the system, we give it to three parts and by doing so, create a government."

"How do you divide it?"

"We divide it so that there is a lawgiving power, which in our case consists of the Second Chancery; that is the part that makes the laws and rules of our society. Then, there is the judging power, consisting of our courts and partly the churches, who interpret the laws. Lastly, there is the government, who are the ones to put the laws into action."

Jane nodded. "It makes sense." She thought it over for a moment. "And you do this to secure the… people?"

"Partly, yes. We do it to make sure that the power instated in the republic cannot be abused by any man or conjugation of men."

Jane nodded thoughtfully. "And you made this up by yourself?"

He shrugged and hummed dismissively. "Yes, but with help from some friends. You could say I was the one who laid out the general idea."

Jane now saw what Cesare had meant when he said that Machiavelli was a genius – he really, truly was. And this judgment was made with vampire standards.

**Hey guys! Look forward to next chapter – there'll be some Della Rovere, Savonarola and a surprising new character for y'all! Plus, it won't be from Jane's point of view, meaning that you'll get insight to some of the schemes that are working against her and the Pope… **


	10. Chapter 9 New teeth

**Thanks guys for the reviews! It means so, so much for me! The ending of this might be a surprise (a heat of the moment thing from my side - couldn't help it) so don't put too much into it - it's just randomness to show the effects of this fight thing that's going on, how it effects normal people and not just those involved. :)**

* * *

_Holy water cannot help you now _  
_See I've come to burn your kingdom down _  
_And no rivers and no lakes, can put the fire out _  
_I'm gonna raise the stakes; I'm gonna smoke you out_

- Florence and The Machine

**Chapter 9**  
_June 13__th__ 1497_

Della Rovere's slim figure, clad in the dark cloths of a monk, maneuvered swiftly through the thick crow of Florentines, every single one wearing a mask of worry and fear turned towards the large building that was the church of their city. From inside the large, tree doors the enraged and loud voice of a preacher that, throughout the past year, had gained much success.

The excommunicated cardinal now entered through the heavy doors and mingled with the even thicker crowd inside. The church was filled to the brim, mostly with the peasants but also with a few fearsome novelties. The preacher was standing above them, looking down at them. Della Rovere made his way towards the man, pushing his way through the crowd until he was right beneath the preacher. Now all he had to do was wait.

The waiting wasn't long; within the first five minutes that the cardinal stood there, Savonarola's eyes wandered over the crowd and past the face of the man. For a moment he froze, his face growing pale and his speech stopping mid-sentence. Then he regained his control, nodded at Della Rovere, either as an acceptance of fate or as an acknowledgement of his presence, before finishing his preaching.

When the flow of his words came to an end, the crowd thinned and people left for their respective homes. Only two were left in the end, and that was Della Rovere and Savonarola, two men of the church, both working against the Head of the Church.

Savonarola made his way down the stairs to the preaching chair, nodded to Della Rovere and said, "Am I right to assume that you are the excommunicated Cardinal Della Rovere?" He nodded his head. "Then you are a saint to me – tell me, how did you survive the witch hunt that the Pope started?"

"It takes nothing more than contacts, my friend, and containing his fear for you. If he fears you, he has a weakness." He hesitated before he spoke again. "And if you are, as I suspect, Brother Savonarola, then I suspect that this is an advice you will soon need."

"If it is God's wish, then I will die at the false Pope's stakes. But not until God tells me to." Della Rovere looked at Savonarola admiringly. It took no genius to know that not even God would have his life without a fight.

"But if you would listen to my proposal, perhaps no more people will have to be killed by him."

Savonarola walked over to a table and poured himself a cup of water. "I am listening."

"If the said Pope's attention was to be – diverted – by the Fires of the Purgatory, he would surely have no time to kill innocents."

Savonarola choked on his water. "If what you imply is what I think you are implying, then this proposal is unthinkable!"

"Is it? Is the death of the Pope of Rome so unthinkable?" Della Rovere's voice was innocent and surprised.

"No, but the _murder_ of the Pope of Rome! I think you should be the one to fear the Purgatory's flames, if this is what you plan!" Savonarola's voice sounded slightly like it had done during his speech. "He was chosen by God, and by that he has the holiest of rights to remain where he is seated."

"He was chosen by the College of Cardinals, not to be mistaken by God." Della Rovere snickered. "And do not try to tell me that you have never wished the man dead."

"To dream is far from act."

"But not more right." Della Rovere lifted his eyebrows pointedly.

"You would have the Pope of Rome dead – and, I suppose, you instated in his place."

"I would do much better, would I not?"

"True, but your method of achieving it would be so sinister, so much worse than even Borgia's way of achieving it – how can you even in the darkest of times wish for such a thing?"

"I wish for the glory and riches of the Holy Mother Church."

"And I, my dear cardinal, do not. I have no interest in the Papacy. All we have in common is a hate towards the Pope, and now, apparently, we are separated by your love for yourself and my contempt for the same person."

"As you wish, preacher. But know that these strong words will be words that you one day will regret."

And with that, he left.

_July 20__th__ 1497_

A group of young boys were hazarding the streets, screaming profanities and the words of Savonarola. Della Rovere had left the city for a few weeks to see to his contacts in the other states and had expected it to have changed as result of the preacher, but this was insanity.

His astonishment was only to grow, though, when he crossed the corner and saw the young boys, not men but boys, collect fine furniture and paintings in a large pile in the middle of a street, lighting it with fire when they were done. As the flames grew stronger in the ancient items that were the bonfire, they threw books and papers into the inferno, all the while chanting about vanity and the punishment of God.

The cardinal hurried through the hordes, all but running, while contemplating how to proceed. It was clear that Florence was a battle between two magnificent forces; Savonarola and the ones who still had faith in the Holy Mother Church, and it was obvious that this was not a place peaceful enough to plan out his own rise to power.

_July 28__th__ 1497_

"I am honored to do business with you, Cardinal."

Della Rovere looked at the dark haired man with interest. Mario was known for his less than honorable businesses and Rovere wasn't as honored as Mario was to do this business – but he needed what Mario had to offer. "How quick can you get it?"

Mario rummaged around in his pockets before pulling out a small bag. He opened it and revealed a good amount of powder. "Will this do?" he asked.

Della Rovere took the bag from his hand and weighed it with his own. "For now."

"It will be forty florins for that dose."

"Forty?" He was obviously not pleased.

"Please, your eminency, this is very hard _and_ dangerous to get. It has a prize." Della Rovere looked at the man for a moment, knowing that he needed this.

"Yes."

He found his pouch and drew out his coins. "Here you are; forty florins." He handed the money to Mario. "How long before I can have another dose?"

"Two weeks at the most." Mario sounded very certain.

"I will meet you the same place as always?"

"Yes. How much do you wish?"

"The same as this one." Della Rovere looked into the bag again. "After that, I will not need your services any longer."

Mario nodded his head and turned to leave. Della Rovere was happy that he wouldn't need to consort with this man anymore; he was slow and intolerable, but he was the most precise one. You got what you asked for and you got it at the time you had agreed on. He was honest and, most importantly, not afraid of lying.

_June 29__th__ 1497_

Della Rover looked around the courtyard of the monastery. A larger group of monks had collected themselves in a circle around him and had, for the last 45 minutes or so, listened to his speech on the Pope and his deeds. They had clapped and roared and Della Rovere knew that he had them where he wanted them to be.

"All we need is someone who free-willingly will go ahead; one with the courage of a lion and the sensibility of a hawk. A chosen one of God. We need someone to become the Pope's taster. He who stands forward now will forever be honored for his bravery, as he is essential to this plan."

Not one stepped forward. He hadn't expected anyone to do so – after all, this was a suicide mission. The plant went on killing the taster of the Pope and then tricking the Pope into choosing one of the monks of this monastery as his new taster. This person would be trained beforehand to be able to conceal the effects of the chosen poison long enough for the Pope not to realize. But he would die, no doubts.

"No one? Not one who wishes to stand up and become the savior?"

Still no one rose.

"I will give you time to think of this. It is much to ask, I know, but I hope God will enter one of your hearts and give you the bravery needed."

Finally, someone stood. But not to volunteer.

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Whispers could be heard, making the man stand stronger in the eyes of Della Rovere.

"The Pope would recognize me." Della Rovere's eyes wandered over the group once. "You must remember that I know the Pope from my time in the Vatican, and that is why I wish this to happen. I know his evil, I have seen it with my own eyes, and it is real. But we can rid the world of this evil, we can remove him and live in God's glory and delight for the rest of our days! All we need is one of you willing to sacrifice yourself to become a part of Heaven! And I can promise you, there is no Purgatory for a man willing to give his own life for this cause!"

They roared in agreement, but still no one stood until finally, a trembling, pale and frail young boy stood up. He looked not much older than twelve but Della Rovere knew him to be sixteen of age and his name to be Amadeo.

"I will do it." The entire audience gasped and looked at him. Suddenly, his shivers were gone and Della Rovere saw a determination in his eyes when he repeated his word. "I will do it. I will kill the Pope of Rome."

_September 4__th__ 1497_

Alonso walked through the dark halls of the monastery just outside Florence. A young boy, Amadeo, had been transferred here a week before with a very special friend with him. His friend, an excommunicated cardinal, had left now and Alonso was to make sure that Amadeo got his medicines.

It was a strange medicine. Alonso had never seen one with those reactions; after taking them, Amadeo would go into spasms and throw up blood and spit before passing out. Alonso had tried taking his pulse, only there was none. For almost a minute, Amadeo would be dead. And then he'd wake up, looking in awe and talking about how amazing he felt, how alive, before passing out – this time just sleeping.

Amadeo was kneeling in front of a cross like always when Alonso arrived, a few candles burning but the room wasn't much lighter than the hall. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Amadeo finished his prayer and rose from his position and went to sit on his bed. "Yes."

Alonso walked over to the table in the corner and took out the powder, poured the instructed dose – a gram extra every day – into a cup which he filled with water before walking to the bed and giving the cup to Amadeo. Amadeo never seemed happy about taking his medicine until afterwards, but every day it got easier for him to bring the cup to his lips and drinking it.

This night he took almost no time. He tilted the cup and quickly drank the liquid inside it before lying down and simply waiting.

It took no time for the sweat to start crawling over his skin and before long, his fingers started twitching, his muscles making strange things. Alonso kneeled on the bed beside him, ready to assist if necessary. Amadeo rolled over and threw up once, the vomit a dangerous mix of brown and red, before turning to his back, his entire body now cramping. He moaned and panted before suddenly, within a second, lying completely still, his eyes disappearing off into distance and he breathed his final breath.

Alonso waited in dreadful silence for the boy to return. The eyes fell close and his lips quivered a bit, announcing that he was about to wake up. Perhaps if Alonso knew what happened next, he wouldn't have prayed so much for Amadeo's survival. Perhaps he would. Perhaps he was such a good monk. But no one would ever know, because in the next instance the before so blue eyes of the boy had changed into a dangerous color of red and his lips opened to reveal new teeth.

And just a hundredth of a second later, those new teeth were latched onto Alonso's neck, sucking out the deer life of the poor man until nothing was left but a pale, empty shell.

And that was exactly what sister Catarina found the next day; instead of the young boy, she found the drained, dead body of her true love.


	11. Chapter 10 Deceptions

**A Machiavelli quote - yay! Anyhow, thanks to my followers for following (obviously). If you're reading this, you're probably reading the story, and when you finish this chapter, I hope you'll be a darling and leave a comment with your honest opinion. Everything is greatly appreciated.**

Also, don't know if you'll notice, but this is about twice as long as my normal chapters... :)

* * *

_It is double pleasure to deceive the deceiver  
-_Niccolò Machiavelli

**Chapter 10**_  
November 10__th__ 1497_

Jane leaned back in her chair, looking at the empty plate in front of her. She had forced the food down her throat, through three different dishes, all the time wondering how on Earth the humans could manage to eat so much. She had to remind herself that she, too, had once been human.

"You really do have amazing cooks, here in Florence." Her voice was a slight bit hoarse from the food that her insides were trying so hard to get rid of. She picked up her handkerchief, pretending to cough and managing to get some of the food up into the folds of the cloth.

"Those who have remained," Machivelli said. They were dining alone that night, Ascanio having left the day before. The amount of dinner parties was, for obvious reasons, not large. "A lot of people have chosen to leave, not only the city, but also the city state in fear of a civil war."

"But you have not?" Jane drank some of the remaining wine in her cup; after having to pretend to eat so often, she had learned tricks to make the pain afterwards more sufferable, and drinking something – preferably alcohol – had a nice effect.

"No." He leaned back as well, having finished the last bit of desert. "If I am to have any chance of winning the election and becoming Head of Second Chancery, I have to at least _seem_ to love this city enough to stay even when times get hard."

"So it's all politics?"

He smirked. "Always."

Jane smiled back and noticed that the intelligent, mischievous even, gleam became clear in his eyes, making her forget all the less charming parts of his looks. The passion and knowledge that he had for politics, the way it came so naturally to him, simply made you forget his looks.

"You seem tired," he said, shifting in his chair.

"I am a bit tired," she lied. It would be a good excuse to get out of there. "I think I will have to retire soon."

"I will not keep you, then." He rose from his chair, servants instantly emerging from the kitchens to clear the table. Jane stood up as well, untangling her dress from the chair.

"Good night, signor Machiavelli." She did a small curtsey.

"Sleep well." He bowed his head, his hands firmly clasped together behind his back. Jane then left the room, walking as fast as possible without seeming suspicious to her chambers.

The room that she slept in was very nice – not as big as her chambers back in Rome, but Niccolò was, in spite of his influence, nothing but an ordinary peasant with less ordinary talents and wit. He was the definition of the borghesia's ideal; educated, clever and hard-working.

"Milady, would you like some help with your gown?" a young woman said as she entered the room.

"Yes, please. Would you help me with my upper gown?" The woman smiled as answered and put the stack of clean sheets that she had been carrying down by the door before walking to Jane.

As she began fidgeting with the knots of Jane's gown, she cautiously said, "What do you think of Signor Machiavelli?" She apparently knew that some women liked to talk while undressing, while others did not.

"He is a great man. The Pope has done well to trust him." Jane looked at the reflection of the woman who cautiously, yet quickly, had the left sleeve of the dress undone. "And you?" She smirked inwardly, knowing that the woman had not been searching for the answer that had been given.

"I know little of politics, milady, but he seems like a trustworthy man." She bit her lip, clearly considering something.

"Yes?"

The servant blushed. "He is also very charming, is he not?"

Jane laughed. "Yes, he is." The right sleeve was now off and the woman began working on the bodice. "What is your name?"

"My name?" The servant looked at the reflection of Jane's eyes in the mirror, shocked. Jane nodded encouragingly. "Maria, milady."

Jane smiled. "My name is Giovanna."

Maria licked her lips nervously while trying to focus on her work. "Giovanni, milady?"

"Yes." Jane tilted her head. "Have you ever spoken to Signor Machiavelli?"

She shook her head. "No. Only when he gives me commands, which is not that often." She loosened the strings of the bodice and let it fall to the ground, leaving Jane in her corset and undergown. "But it is good that he pays no attention to me. I hope to be married one day, and I wish to remain pure."

Jane nodded, slowly. Maria seemed to blush a bit again for speaking so openly to Jane while she put away the dress. "Can I be of any more assistance, milady?"

Jane shook her head. "You have been of great help."

Maria bowed her head before walking to the door and picking up the pile of sheets. "Sleep well, milady," she said right before closing the door.

Jane sighed and turned to face herself in the mirror before walking across the room to the wardrobe that was standing in the corner. She quickly pulled out a simple, brown dress and a dark cloak that she'd brought with her. When she had put it on, she opened the window and lifted herself up to stand. A moment later, after coordinating her jump, she had swiftly landed on top of the roof, a great view over the city revealed before her.

But she didn't take long to enjoy it, because in the next moment she was moving swiftly from rooftop to rooftop in search of a place to hunt – _that_ part of the city where missing people were never missed.

She came across this sort of place after merely five minutes of jumping around, letting herself fall down to the street. It was much darker down there, where the building threw shadows and denied the light of the moon and stars access. But Jane's eyes weren't weakened by the darkness of night; instead, she grew close to invisible, disguised as a peasant in the blackness.

This was where she had belonged ever since the day Aro had taken her with him. For a moment, her mind flashed back, but she denied it to stay for long. Those were dark times, darker than the years that followed after.

She was suddenly taken aback by the low sound of gurgling, the soft sounds of clothes moving and the distinct smell of fresh blood from an open wound. She hurried her pace, alert to these sounds that definitely did not belong to a city night. When she turned the corner, she was met with another surprise; she was too late.

A young man, now paled by the lack of blood, lay discarded on the ground, another young man's body lying not too far away. And on the ground, in the middle of the mess, a just as young man kneeled, his head bowed and hands collected in deep prayer. Jane just stared, trying to figure out if he was victim or attacker.

Jane walked further into the otherwise empty alley and the sound of her steps alerted the man. Mere seconds later, she was no longer in doubt; he was the attacker, and he was a vampire.

The man took a leap from his kneeling position with a speed that Jane's eyes could barely follow and instead of relying on her ability to beat the vampire in a fight, she closed her eyes and sensed his presence before finding the pain that she knew was collected somewhere and let it flow.

In that instant the man cramped together before her, only a meter away from reaching his goal. Jane looked at him, tilting her head in thought. "What is your name?"

She let the pain increase for a moment, then changed it to a dull ache. In a cold voice, she repeated her demand, "What is your name?"

He looked up at her, his fingers still twitching from the pain. "Am…" The rest of the name was a whisper. He breathed in once more. "_Amadeo_."

Jane smirked at him, reveling in the pride of having the upper hand. "You are a newborn, Amadeo," she stated in a light voice as she walked closer to him. "Who is your maker?"

"I… What do you mean?" His voice was still raspy. Jane looked down at him, tilting her head slightly.

"Who created you?"

"God."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him, then laughed breathily. "I think you misunderstood my question, Amadeo. Who made you what you are now?"

He stood up slowly as he regained his strength. "What exactly is that? What is it that I am now?"

Jane sighed. "Do you know the legends of vampires?" He shook his head. "Then the answer to that question is irrelevant. Now tell me what happened."

"I do not know."

Jane wondered if he even knew what she was referring to. "When did you feed from a human for the first time?" He looked at her quizzically. "When did you drink human blood for the first time?" He shook his head in denial. "When? I know you have done it, the proof is right here. I need to know when the first time was."

He swallowed and then nodded. "Please, signora, if I tell you, will you help me?"

Jane thought it over for a moment, wondering what this _help_ would include, but finally nodded. "You have my word."

"Thank you." He paused. "It was September – early September – and I had just arrived to a monastery just outside of this city. I was a monk, you see, and I was there to meet with a man called Giuliano Della Rovere…"

"Della Rovere?" Jane stared at him as he nodded nervously. "Della Rovere." Always, _always_, was he involved somehow. "Why? Why were you to meet him?"

"We met some months prior. He said he needed some help to… well, it is irrelevant."

"Nothing is irrelevant," Jane corrected, her eyes never moving from him.

"I cannot tell you. It was a secret."

Jane laughed and shook her head, her eyebrows rising a bit in pity. "The most important rule of deception; never tell that something is a secret. Now, what is this big conspiracy?"

He swallowed a lump. "He helped me. I was ill and he gave me a medicine."

Jane almost laughed at what a terrible liar he was, but she kept it in. This man was desperate for her help, and she knew that if this secret was so important that he wouldn't tell her in return for her help, then she wouldn't be able to get it out of him so easily. So instead of interrogating him further, she nodded. "What then?"

"I was transferred to the said monastery, and I had just arrived the day… it happened." Jane nodded, recognizing fear and spite in his eyes. "I had just taken my medicine when I went into cramps. And I blacked out, when I woke up… I had killed the man who brought me the medicine."

_Lies_, she thought, _All of it._ But the best way to reveal this web he was building was by building one herself. And she was a much better liar than this man. "I am so sorry."

"Thank you." They stood in silence for a few seconds. "Will you help me?"

"Of course. Of course." She reached out her hand to hold his shoulder affectionately. "I cannot believe what you have gone through."

"Are you… too?" His eyes' focus changed between hers.

She licked her lips in an imitation of nervousness. "Yes. I am like you."

"What is your name?"

"I am Giovanna Volturi de Volterra, one of the Pope's supporters." She saw the shocked expression on his face when she mentioned her support of the Pope and her suspicions were proved right; his attachment to Della Rovere had little to do with medicine. But _what_ they were planning, she had yet to find out.

"How can you…? We cannot walk in daylight, so…" He was honestly confused.

"My brother, working as a pharmacist in this town, invented a cure – or, well, a way for us to walk in daylight unharmed."

"How?" He was being awfully curious.

"It is a potion that he makes. But he is with the rest of our clan in Volterra, so I have only enough for myself, I am afraid." She stepped backwards from him. "Now, we must find you a daytime place. Where do you usually rest?"

He shrugged. "Wherever I find safety."

Jane nodded her head. "Find a more permanent one tonight. You have many hours before sunrise. Tomorrow, meet me here again, and I will train you in being a vampire."

He shook his head. "You misunderstand. Training was not the help that I was seeking for."

Jane narrowed her eyes at him. "What then?"

He stepped forward towards her again. "I wanted help to find Della Rovere."


	12. Chapter 11 Little Child

**A/N: **I'm getting a bad habit of making A/N's! Anyways, I wanted to tell you that the lullaby was written by me, so that's why it sucks so much! Also, longest chapter to this date - by far!

* * *

_I never answered your question, if I ever thought about being a human. Once, I was on a trek in the Andes and a hummingbird flew up to me - and it just hovered there, staring at me. Its tiny heart was pattering like a machine gun - and I thought, what a thing, you know, to have to work that hard every day, just to stay alive; to be constantly on the verge of the death: And how satisfying every day must be that it survived.  
_The Vampire Diaries, Niklaus

**Chapter 11  
**_February 13__th__ 1498_

"I hear that the Pope and his family are coming tomorrow?" Machivelli and Jane were sitting around the dinner table, finishing their meal.

"Yes, so Lucrezia told me." Jane still received letters from her. Lucrezia's pregnancy was now showing, and as far as the letters told, Cesare had sent her to a convent as far away from prying eyes and evil tongues as possible.

"Will she be gracing me with her company? After all, she has been away from the social scene for quite a while."

"She tells me that she is visiting a convent outside of Rome in an attempt to regain some strength after the complicated divorce, so I doubt it." Jane picked around in the food before taking another sip of her wine.

"Of course." Machiavelli looked up, smirking all of a sudden. "And you – will you be going to the Saint Valentine Mass?"

"I believe I will. I am to accompany the Pope and the Cardinal Borgia, as they wish to listen to Savonarola preach."

Machiavelli laughed. "On a day of love, they come to plan war? I begin to like that family."

"Somehow I doubt that Savonarola will be preaching about Saint Valentine," Jane mused.

"If he does, he will be telling the tale of how the saint will resurrect and kill us all in the flames of Hell for letting the Borgia Pope rule," Machiavelli laughed and shook his head. Jane laughed too.

"I am sure he will." Jane moved to rise. "I think I will retire for tonight, if I may."

Machiavelli followed her example. "Let me walk you." Jane thanked him with a smiled before picking up the skirts of her dress and walking out of the door. Once in the hallway, she stopped for a few seconds to wait for Machiavelli to reach her side and then continued to walk ahead.

"Do you have a love, Giovanna?"

Jane stopped in her tracks out of shock, but quickly disguised as she realized that she had reached the door to her chambers. For a second, she pondered as to whether or not she should tell him the truth, but decided against. Having a lover was a weakness, a danger to the person that you loved. "I do not."

"If find that unbelievable. I may even call it blasphemy, now that God has given you such beauty." Machiavelli's eyes looked over her.

Jane tilted her head. "I am sure that God sees it more fit that I remain virtuous until my marriage."

"But surely, I cannot be the only one to remark your beauty." He inched closer to her, only enough to make the situation a little more confident.

"You are not." Jane attempted to move backwards without seeming impolite, but found that she wasn't able to. "Wine has a strange effect on men."

Machiavelli laughed hoarsely. "I assure you, it is not the wine." Jane remained silent, watching him closely. The way that he spoke, she had to admit, was charming, if not a bit too suggestive. His eyes still held that gleam and his voice that cleverness that would make women swoon, and with she guessed that he wasn't exactly untrained. After a moment of silence, he spoke. "Would you mind terribly if I visited your chambers one night."

His eyes were now darkened to the point of nearly being black and Jane suspected that it wasn't sensitive or sensible feelings that lay ground for his actions. "I have a lover," she finally admitted.

Apart for a slight inclination with his head, the man before her showed no sign of surprise. "Anything else would be impossible."

"But it does make a relationship between us impossible." Jane looked down, unable to look into his eyes. She was suddenly happy for her relationship with Julio, knowing that it made her less awkward in this conversation.

"How so? Are you married? Have you made oaths of exclusivity?" Jane felt herself being pulled toward his so clever reasoning, making him appear cold for a moment. How could he think so clearly in this state? She finally shook her head. "What is then the problem?" he inquired.

Jane looked into his eyes, wanting somehow to forget about Julio. This was so alien to her, his eyes cold and yet hot with emotion; there was no love and no care, but plenty passion. So different from Julio. She froze when he moved towards her, whether it was from shock or anticipation, she didn't know. When his lips met hers, she knew that her eyes were the same as his; cold and discarding, yet warm and inviting.

It wasn't that she didn't love Julio, she told herself when she didn't object to his lips, because she did. She really did. But this was different; this had nothing to do with love. This was just attraction that sprung from respect and normal attraction. It wasn't love, not even close.

When his hand moved to cup the side of her face, her right hand moved to hold it. Not to hold it in place and not to remove it; just to touch him in a way that didn't mean anything but still showed that he wasn't in control.

"What is your answer?" The fingers of his hand, the one that had before cupped her face, now curled and stroked her cheekbone. She felt a rush of emotion run down her body and she gripped his wrist.

"I do not know." She took hold of the wrist and pulled his hand down.

"Can I make another attempt at persuading you?" When his hand moved away from her, his face moved closer, and she could feel his breath on her nose, her lips. She shook her head, but she wasn't even close to being as determined as she wished she would be.

Machiavelli obediently moved away from her. His hands clasped behind his back as he imitated the posture of someone who was merely her friend. Somehow, this underlined the fact that there were not romantic feelings between them, only lust. And that was the reassuring that she needed.

She moved forward swiftly, her hand clasping behind his neck as her mouth found his. It took him only seconds to respond and then they were fire. She couldn't trace his hands as they moved across her body; all she knew that it was nothing like Julio. He wasn't being tender, not keeping back – instead he tried to get as much out of the moment as he could.

It wasn't cheating, she told herself as her hands moved to his hair. Even if she was a vampire, her speed was still slowed by the burning pit that was her stomach. It wasn't cheating if there was no love.

Jane realized that it was good that they'd been so close to her room as it made it much easier to trace down the door and enter her chambers quickly. Their clothes were quickly discarded, sent flying to some corner, and Jane was taken aback by the quickness of it all. Even at the most wild points with Julio, even with vampire speed, it had never been like this. Suddenly, her stomach clenched and she felt a wish to be in Julio's arms instead, but then she discarded it with a grin against Machiavelli's lips, just as she felt his hands move across her breasts.

Before she knew it, she was undressed. And when she finally realized this fact, Machivelli had undressed as well. And before she could even gather her thoughts to what this meant, they were lying on the bed, her legs curled around his waist by some automatic response in her body, his kisses lingering anywhere but her mouth as he began the exhilarating rhythm that she knew so well, and yet was so new to her.

"Wow," they breathed synchronically as the moved to lie beside each other. Realizing the irony, they both started laughing. "What _are_ you?" Machiavelli asked, still panting a bit. Jane was gripped by fear for what she'd done to make him believe that she wasn't human for a moment, until realizing the irony of the question.

She raised a playful eyebrow. "You'll never know."

He chuckled and Jane turned her eyes to the ceiling, breathing heavily to disguise her vampirism. Her mind wandered back in time, to all of the conversations that she had had with this man through the last few months. His mind was truly brilliant; his way of thinking so complex – especially compared to the fact that he was human. He'd make a good vampire. Not just because of his intellect, but also because of his cynical way to see the world. He wouldn't see vampirism as a curse but as a gift. Aro would like him, she thought. But her brother would probably like him all the better.

"Who taught you?" she suddenly asked.

"What, _this?_ I believe that is a strange question to ask." He turned his head to smirk at her.

"No." Jane laughed as she turned so that she lay on her side, facing him. "No, I mean politics. Who taught you academics?"

"Oh." He smiled at her. "I had a private teacher appointed by my parents."

Jane smiled too. "He must have been good."

"No doubts." Yet his voice was cold. "But way to conventional for me. I disliked him very much. Actually, that may have been a part of what made me what I am today." He looked at her seriously. "I wanted to change something, no matter what, just as long as it was for the better."

Jane thought about it for a second. "So because he did not want change, you automatically wanted change?"

Machiavelli nodded. "Exactly."

"What made you want this specific change, then?" Jane watched his features as he thought about his answer. He shrugged.

"Coincidence, I suppose."

"But to what ends?" Jane moved a bit away from him and drew the sheets around her.

"Do there need to be any?" Machiavelli now turned so that he was facing her too.

"So you do not have a goal? You do not have this one thing that you dream of and work for?"

Machiavelli smirked. "Not as such."

Jane pouted as she watched him intently. "But is that not what you politicians are here for? To find and create _Utopia_?"

He laughed and nodded. "I suppose so – but what if change is Utopia. I am not sure if I believe that a human can ever be happy without working and developing themselves, without always being in movement. If a Utopia was found, they would be denied this opportunity; there would be no goal, no dream and nothing to work for." He hesitated, looked into her eyes, then said, "It would be boring."

Jane laughed a little, shaking her head at him. He just raised a challenging eyebrow and said, "What is your Utopia, then?"

Jane fell silent and looked at him. "I think I may agree with you, actually." She spent a few seconds figuring out how to formulate her response. "I think that I have never had a Utopia; how could I? If all bad was removed, how would I recognize good? If night became day, would day even exist? If there was no evil for humans to fight, no mission for them to stand together about, would we be able to stand together, or would we separate?"

Machiavelli stared at her for a long moment, and she began wondering if she'd said something wrong. Then he just breathed in and smiled. "You are so very clever, Giovanna. I believe I may have found my superior."

Jane giggled and shook her head. "I doubt that very much."

"I agree," he said smugly, a smirk on his face as his eyes tiredly fell close. Jane smiled as she watched him fade into sleep, trying to remember the feeling of sleeping herself. But it was impossible. She had a strong memory, but it was hard to remember the things that were forgotten almost before they happened.

Jane's eyes still closed, though, her thoughts distracted by the times that happened before she lost sleep. It had been some time since she had done that, thought of her roots and humanity. She remembered that she had once done it all the time, whenever she was bored and wished she could just fade off to sleep. She remembered the lullaby that her mother used to sing to her even now, centuries later. She even heard her mother's voice humming. _As the sun rises high upon the sky, little child you run down, down by the river you go, and in laughter and cheer, drown all your worries and fear._

That was when it hit her; while she may remember her lullaby and the sound of her mother's voice, her mother's face was vanished. _Blue eyes_, she thought to herself, her mind now working hard to recollect the scraps of her memories to the picture that was her mother. _Blonde hair. Blue eyes._

She remembered that dress she always wore, not in detail, but in enough detail. She remembered the color of her eyes, but her memory was nothing but words. The color of her hair, she knew, was the same as Jane's own. But her face, the face that had looked upon Jane so many times her entire life, was gone. That face that had always held such kindness.

Jane sprung out of the bed, collecting scraps of clothes and preparing to leave. She had to see her brother, she had to see Alec. And quick. Now, if possible.

But, as she was putting on the first piece of clothing, she remembered: her brother was in Florence, in house arrest. She couldn't see him.

The pieces of clothing fell from her limp arms that were now hanging down her sides. Her legs collapsed beneath her and bloody tears began running. If she couldn't remember her own mother, what was she? She pulled her legs out from under her, up beneath her chin. She tugged them closely to her body, trying to make the agony that she was in stop. She knew that Machiavelli could wake up any moment to see her face covered in blood, but in the moment she didn't have the capacity to rise from the floor. She started humming to herself.

_And as the sun falls down again, little child you run back, back to the place from where you're from, and in warmth from fire and love, fall asleep safe and sound._

She wasn't a little child anymore.

With trembling legs she rose and walked over to her mirror to find her face streamed by tears of blood. Using a white handkerchief that lay on the table, she dried away those tears. Once the pale skin of her face was once more clean, she went to the window and threw the red cloth out.


	13. Chapter 12 Ruins of the Past

I am so sorry for being away for so long! My computer messed up so I had to get it fixed. This chapter is a bit shorter, but I originally didn't intend to split it into two. It just seemed that there was too much action for one chapter... The historical accuracy of these events may be a little ... improvised, but the cathedral exists and I googled a lot of info on it, so... enjoy!

* * *

_Only with the bricks from the ruins of the past can we build our future_

**Chapter 12  
**_February 14__th__ 1498_

Outside the shadows of the house, the heat was rising. Today was a day on which people honored the Saint Valentine, a day that was filled with cheer, but also the tension of waiting to see if your special someone would return your feelings. It was also a day that Jane would have preferred spent inside, far away from too much love and emotion.

But this year, she was forced out into the commotion. Not by the Pope as such, but by her own wish to not let down this man. Jane was walking down one of the hallways. She knew that Giulia was waiting for her in one of the sitting rooms while the men had excused themselves to do business. Even if she was not pleased to not be invited, she bit it down this once; she needed the Pope's trust, and she knew she didn't quite have it yet.

"Giovanna!" Giulia called the second Jane entered, rising from a plus coach placed in front of a window. She quickly passed across the floor and wrapped Jane in her arms. "I have missed you so much." There was both the usual happiness and joy in the voice, but also a sad hollowness and true relief that scared Jane.

"And I you." Jane smiled, patting Giulia's shoulders as they pulled away from each other.

"I have a surprise for you, though I am not sure if you will be happy or not." Jane looked at Giulia, interested to know what this could be. "Julio accompanied us. Apparently, your brother will be released soon, so he will be staying in Florence."

Jane smiled a large and worryingly truthful smile. "Why would I not be happy?"

Giulia smirked. "I _have_ noticed the looks of your host." Jane's mouth fell wide open and, sadly, a blush made its appearance. How did she know? "Of course, I know you well enough to know that you would never…" Giulia noticed the blush and her eyes became thin lines. "Unless you have already?"

Jane quickly shook her head. "No, as you said. You know me. And I love Julio."

Giulia gasped loudly, her eyes widening as her hand flew up to cover her already beaming lips. Jane slowly realized the meaning of what she had said. "You love him?" Giulia gasped.

"No, no, not…"

But Jane didn't get the chance to explain herself. Giulia swept forward to once more embrace her friend. "I am so happy for you." Again, that hollowness was there, and Jane's mind went to other things.

She pulled away. "How are you and Rodrigo? Do you still question his loyalty?" Jane's eyes searched Giulia's, which were firmly set on the floor.

"I was in Milan to visit my brother." That was all she said. It was enough.

"I am so sorry." It wasn't even a lie.

Giulia just shook her head, swallowing a lump. "There is no reason to. He is still interested in me, if not for my looks, then for my mind. Vanozza says I should keep my head high and keep my dignity; that way, I will seem elevated from those matters. Besides, it was only once." Jane nodded silently.

They stood like that, without speaking, for a few more minutes. Giulia finally said, "The Pope decided that Ascanio should come here with us. I trust that is not of any inconvenience for you?"

Jane shook her head. Once it would have been, but even then she wouldn't have admitted it. "Not at all. Why would it be?"

"I know about his feelings for you." Giulia sat down on one of the couches, raising an eyebrow.

"I think I might have killed them, last time I met him." Jane sat down beside her, her eyes fixated on empty air. Giulia nodded.

"Cesare should be her soon," she said and, as if on cue, Cesare entered. He was mumbling something to Machiavelli while looking into the papers that he was holding. Then they both nodded and Cesare turned to Jane.

"Giovanna," he said, his face breaking into a smile. "I trust you have been comfortable here?"

Jane smiled back, avoiding eye contact with Machiavelli. "Very much so." She stood up and walked to the two men, followed by Giulia.

"Niccolò just told me about the extension of the election. It is a shame." Cesare nodded in acknowledgement to Giulia.

"It is. But signor Machiavelli is still in the lead, I believe." Jane looked questioningly at Machiavelli, regretting that she looked to him the second their eyes met. But she controlled herself and held his gaze.

"Rumors say I am."

Just then, the door opened and all eyes flew to it. In came the Pope of Rome, clad in marvelous white clothes with embroideries and golden jewelry. Beside him walked a crimson clad Ascanio Sforza, who seemed to be walking with a self-confidence that told Jane that he was still in the Pope's good graces. And right behind them trailed Juan.

"Giovanna, you look as beautiful as ever." The Pope walked over to Jane, a smile playing on his lips. Jane's eyes, though, were trained on Juan as he walked past the group of people directly to a table in front of the couch where he helped himself to some wine.

"Thank you, Your Grace." Jane's eyes quickly wandered off to Juan again. He seemed changed. "I thought your son was in Spain?"

The Pope smiled somehow proudly. "He will be returning in just a few days, to be married."

Jane stared at him, almost gasping. "Married?" Her voice did nothing to hide the shock. Who would be willing to marry a man like him?

"Indeed." The Pope was definitely proud.

Jane looked back at Juan, once more noticing that change and knowing that marriage was not what had changed him. It wasn't love, it wasn't acceptance, it wasn't disappointment over his fate. It was something far scarier than that. And she just couldn't place it.

"Giovanna." Cesare's voice cut through her deep thoughts. "Giovanna, we are leaving now." Then he called Juan's name and before she knew it, they were walking through the crowded streets of Florence.

"Will all these people be in the cathedral?" Jane asked, truly worried.

Cesare shook his head. "Probably not. There is more than one church in this town."

There was. Jane didn't count, but she knew they passed more than just one church on their way through the city before arriving at the cathedral. When she saw it, she was shocked at how she could have spent months in the city without ever seeing this magnificent building.

The Basilica di Santa Maria del Fiore was built in light, almost white stones that towered probably halfway to heaven, decorated with carvings and statues placed in niches in the wall. The stones were also decorated with colored rectangular patterns, mostly in a light brown and deep green, and Jane could only guess how long it had taken to finish. Granted, this church stood no chance against the St. Peter's of Rome, but it still held a different charm.

Jane's eyes were led by the patterns towards the far end of the Basilica where she saw something that topped everything she had yet seen in this city. Functioning as a roof, a large dome had been placed on top of the building, crowned by a white tower all the way at the top, seemingly only meters away from touching the white clouds.

"I have always admired that," Cesare said to her when he saw her stare at the roof of the church.

"It is beautiful," Jane agreed.

"The church itself was built early in the 14th century." Jane looked at Machiavelli, whose eyes were also set on the dome. "But that-" he gestured to the dome "-is a newer addition. It has only just finished. Do you know Brunelleschi?" he asked Cesare.

Cesare nodded. "He built that?"

"Designed it." Machiavelli smirked before leading them towards the doors of the cathedral. Here, they found Giulia waiting for them.

"Where did the Pope go?" Cesare asked her.

"He left with a monk. Apparently they had something to discuss before he can preach."

"I should go check on him," Cesare said, already moving in the direction appointed by Giulia. "These are dangerous times, especially if you're the Pope and you are in Florence."

Then he left the four others to find seats. Because of their high social status, they could sit in the front, close to the altar. Jane ended up sitting between Giulia and Juan, the reek of wine and possibly something stronger catching her vampire senses' attention. She couldn't help but let her gaze wander towards him for a moment. He looked like he was going to fall asleep any moment now.

"The Pope is all right." Cesare suddenly appeared, taking a seat beside his brother. Jane could tell that he also caught the scent of alcohol. "They just needed to check if he was here and ready. Though I would still recommend not participating in the communion, this place just stinks of Della Rovere."

Then music started playing and the choir started singing. Jane shifted in her seat, attempting to find a comfortable posture in the hard seats.

"You seem bored already." Juan's breath was on her ear as he leaned in a bit too closely, a side-effect of either the alcohol or Juan's attraction to practically any female.

"How could I be when you are here to entertain me?" Jane whispered back, her voice drenched in irony. She could just sense the way he smirked.

"You never did strike me as religious." Jane sighed deeply and concentrated on the Pope's entrance. "What do you say about finding other ways of honoring God?" Juan's hand brushed against her upper arm. She quickly brushed it away.

"The only way you could honor God right now is to sober up and at least seem to be listening to the sermon."

"And I who thought this day was dedicated to Saint Valentine," he mused.

"Saint Valentine is the saint of courtly love and romance, not whoring with a drunken man." Juan sighed and leaned back into his seat. Jane closed her eyes in relief and refocused on the ceremony.

From what she could hear, Rodrigo was preaching of love and chastity, something that would win over a lot more listeners if he himself was chaste. But he was a good preacher, and the crowd was engulfed by his sermon.

Jane listened closely to his words, trying to hang onto every one of them. She needed to show dedication and interest in his work if she ever wanted to be completely trusted by him again. If she was able to show him that she had listened to his sermon later, he surely would be impressed.

But something distracted her. She couldn't set a finger on it, but something was off. Something had changed. It was like there was a slight change in the air around her, it seemed more enclosed, and a small noise that seemed to come from above was annoying her. It was the sound of something slowly crumbling.

She looked to her left. Juan's eyes were looking towards a beautiful woman with a large bosom sitting one row ahead of them, on the left side of the path between the benches. To her right, Giulia was staring at her lover and listening closely to his words. Jane contemplated whether to turn around and look behind her, but it seemed impolite and unnecessary.

The Pope's voice echoed through the ship of the cathedral, sometimes accompanied by the voices of the choir singers. Jane's eyes wandered upwards to the beautifully decorated ceiling, and for a moment her eyes widened in horror.

Then a scream pierced through the air just as the first stones fell.


	14. Chapter 13 Messenger of Hope

Sorry for the slow update! Hope you enjoy :-D

_All that I am, or hope to be, I owe to my angel mother_  
-Abraham Lincoln

**Chapter 13: Messenger of Hope**

For a few seconds, the people in the church could do nothing but sit and stare at the roof as the stones that fell became bigger and bigger. Serena could feel her urge for blood rise as the heart around her beat quicker and quicker, the sound of the rush of their blood rushing through veins clear to her ears.

It wasn't until, with a large _dunk_ followed by the scream of his sister, a young boy was hit in the head by a stone that the people reacted. Within seconds, the inside of the cathedral was alive with running people and their screams. Giulia and Juan had been pulled away by the crowd, and when Jane rose she could see Juan in the midst of the people running.

Cesare grabbed her arm. "We must save the Pope." He didn't wait for her nod before running up towards the altar. Had it not been for Jane, he wouldn't have made it; running against a crowd as terrified as this one required a vampire's strength.

The roof that covered the altar and the choir seemed safe and stable but there was no saying how long it would stay that way. Rodrigo was attempting to shout advice over the crowd, telling them to walk close to the walls or the pillars where the roof was less likely to break, but he was not heard.

"Father, are you alright?" Cesare rushed up the stairs.

"Yes, yes, but look. You must help me help them!" The Pope was already on his way down but Cesare grabbed his arm.

"They will hear you no more if you stand amongst them and their danger will be no less if you died. So stay here." Cesare stared into his father's eyes for a moment before Rodrigo finally took that extra step backwards that signaled his defeat. "You must get the choir out safely. Is there a passage?"

"There was, yes. But the door to the priory has been blocked." He inclined to a door, halfway hidden behind stones.

"We must wait, then," Jane cut in. "The roof here is not going to break any time soon, so we will be safe here, at least until the tumult is over."

The two men nodded, both looking up to find that she was right; the roof didn't even have a crack. The Pope then walked up to the very frightened choir, whose widened eyes were watching the chaos beneath them with horror. He began talking to them, attempting to calm them or at least keep them from running into the mass of people.

Suddenly, a loud crack could be heard. Jane instantly turned around to see one of the pillars falling, unnaturally slowly, downwards. It hit the tiles with a sound so loud that Jane's ears were filled with the sound of tinnitus for a long time after. She turned to the choir again, seeing that whatever fear Rodrigo had manage to erase had settled in the boys again.

"It's clearing." Cesare nodded to the nave. The dust from when the pillar had fallen was slowly floating to the ground, revealing a church much less filled with people than before. Jane could count nine bodies, some dead, some very injured, but she couldn't help but wonder how many lay hidden beneath the stones that the pillar had taken down with it. "Father, it's time," he called, seeing as the boys seemed to be preparing to run anyways.

"One at a time, now," the Pope said, trying to slow them down. It didn't work, and within seconds, the entire choir was running out, only barely forming a line.

The youngest of them, a tiny soprano, ran in the back, his small feet not capable of carrying him as quickly as the taller boys. He fell further and further behind, sometimes tripping a bit in his long white and red robes. The Pope watched the young boy closely, so closely that he missed what was going on further up. Jane didn't, though.

Far above the small boy's head, a stone that had been hanging onto the rest of the roof with only a splinter now finally fell down, picking up speed for every centimeter. The boy heard the sound of air moving above him and for a second, his eyes went up and saw his doom before his voice rose in a scream that sounded more like a song; a song of an angel. The light and naturally sad soprano cut through the dust-filled air like a knife, resonating in the walls around the boy, only to be cut off moments later by the dull, soft sound of the stone hitting the head, almost like an anti climax after the beautiful song, a song that still resonated for a second after its end.

Rodrigo fell to his knees after seeing this, hopeless and full of despair. Jane couldn't help but wonder what he was going through in that moment. Then she looked back at the boy and began listening for a sign, anything at all… and there it was; a heartbeat, weak and barely there, but a heartbeat nonetheless.

She made a tiny gesture for Cesare to follow as she rushed down the steps towards the tiny, tiny body that lay on the ground. Jane could move freely in the cathedral without fearing for falling stones so she went in the straightest line from the choir to the boy, but she was startled to notice that Cesare did the same. Noticing his selflessness, she couldn't help but wonder if she'd have acted the same, had she been the human.

She kneeled down beside the lifeless boy and let her hands move across the vital points of his body, feeling a pulse, sensing his breathing. "He's alive," she whispered.

It took no longer than two seconds from when she said those words until Cesare had swept the boy up into his arms and they were both hurrying to the exit.

"We need a doctor!" she called as soon as they came out of the cathedral, finding an enormous mass of people waiting outside. Some were crying, others were roaring and some were praying. Whatever they were doing, by the sight of the young boy, the intensity of their actions grew. She swore she heard a man saying, "Are we letting the damned Borgia Pope kill children now?"

"Didn't you hear me?" she screamed, looking from citizen to citizen. "A doctor, now!"

Some of them had the dignity to shake their heads sadly while others just kept doing whatever they were doing. Jane was about to lose her composure when, as if sent from Heaven, two familiar faces appeared in the midst of the crowd. "Alec," she breathed.

He was running now, his face a mask of relief mixed with dread. Jane rose from her kneeling position beside the boy, whom Cesare had placed on the ground, preparing herself for her brothers arrival.

He came crashing into her, his arms wrapping themselves securely in place around her. "I thought you were still in there." His voice was rasp, horrified and relieved all at the same time.

"You need to help him." Jane quickly unwrapped herself of his arms, not wanting to cause a scene. "Can you?"

Alec smiled and stroked her cheek. "For you."

She felt warm inside, like returning home, and couldn't help but smile as she watched him get to work on the lifeless body. She could see him return to his natural habitat, a place where his confidence in his skills made him capable of commanding the Pope's son around. But when Jane's eyes looked up, she was met by a sight that made her heart stop.

She realized, upon seeing him again, that she had doubted her feelings for Julio. That she had wanted to explore their strength by sleeping with someone as charming as Machiavelli. But in the moment, her love for him was stronger than anything she had ever felt before. It was terrifying.

"I… Julio…" She swallowed. "The Pope is still in there." Julio seemed dumbfounded when she turned away from him and rushed into the cathedral once more. Suddenly she was trembling, the burden of not only the broken cathedral roof, but now also her emotions. She felt guilt for cheating on him, devastated when she realized how Julio might have interpreted her leaving him so abruptly and horrified for what all these emotions would do to her.

Inside, the cathedral was not as dark as before; light fell unstopped through the hole in the roof. The blue sky seemed unfitting to the sad scene that was painted in front of her. Large blocks of white stone were standing, huge and heavy, wherever they had fallen, while the smaller stones had been scattered across the floor, all of it covered in a layer of dust.

Jane found the Pope kneeling before a large pile of stones. Some of the broken pillar had rolled across the floor until it hit a big stone. Here, apparently, a large flake of stone had fallen down upon it. The flake was enormous; it was rectangular and almost as thick as the pillar. Most of its weight, though, was supported by the pillar so it was possible that there was an empty hole between the floor and the flake. You couldn't tell, though, because on each side the flake's ends had broken off and covered the entrances to the possible cave.

Jane's footsteps were easily audible in the pristine silence, yet the Pope didn't seem to notice. "Holy Father?" she said, stopping her steps some meters behind him. When he didn't answer, she continued walking, kneeling by his side when she reached him. He was deep in prayer, tears running down his face.

"Holy Father?" This time, he reacted. His face lifted from his prayer only to look at the stones before him.

"Someone's down there." He collected himself. "What have I done to enrage God so much?"

Jane shook her head. "Nothing." She reached out to grip his shoulder. "We should save whoever is down there."

"We cannot. It is too big, too heavy. She will have died before we get enough people assembled to lift it."

Jane felt her heart sink. He was right; getting enough people to lift the block would take hours at the least and she supposed the person down there was crushed. She stood up and walked to it, her mind racing. She could lift it; she knew that, but not in front of a human. She would not reveal herself. A bloody tear fell down her cheeks and she carefully wiped it away before turning to face the Pope.

He looked at her and nodded, apparently reading her emotions from her eyes. "I know. I am sorry."

For a second, they stood there, watching each other. The next, they were staring in shock at the pile of stones. Because from beneath it, a scream rose; not a scream of fear or of pain, but a scream of life. It was the sound of a newborn.

Rodrigo scrambled to his feet and stumbled to the stones, his hands moving across them. He managed to remove the smaller ones, but they were not the problem. Jane couldn't care less that another tear of blood trickled down her face because what she was about to do would be even harder to explain.

She walked forward, Rodrigo stepping aside for her. She gripped the top of the stone that covered the opening to the cave where apparently a human lay buried. For a moment, she froze. Her mind, too. Then, she had decided.

It took only one yank from her hands to get the stone free and it toppled over, moving away from the cage with a loud, crashing sound.

Jane kneeled to look into the newly revealed opening. In the dim lighting, she saw a woman. Her hair was wet with sweat and blood from her wound in the forehead and dirty with dust. Her face was grey and pale and was only revealed to Jane because her neck was curved unnaturally so that she could look out at her savior with pleading eyes. The only place on her body that wasn't covered in dust was the lines that her tears had cleared. Her breathing was trembling as she tried to speak.

Jane stood up and moved around the pile until she stood on the side where the pillar was. She pressed her fingertips in between the stone of the pillar and that of the flake and pushed upwards.

A slim string of light illuminated the inside of the coffin when Jane's eyes met with Rodrigo's. He was in complete utter shock at her strength. For some reason, Jane didn't feel regret for because of what he was seeing; she felt pride. The string grew wider as she lifted the block higher up into the air, eventually having to step onto the pillar to be tall enough so that she could tilt it over. The air was filled with first the bang of the stone hitting the ground, then the cracking of it splintering.

Before Jane, in between the pillar and the broken flake, in the midst of the chaos, a miracle had happened. From where she stood, Jane looked right down into the woman's face, her light brown dirty hair a halo around her head. The skirt of her beautiful yellow dress was drenched in blood and underneath it, between the woman's thighs, a small bump could be seen.

Jane quickly jumped off the pillar and kneeled by the woman's side, pulled up her skirt and took a look at the baby underneath. Apart from being very small, the child looked healthy. Jane reached for the hem of her own skirts and ripped off a large piece of her under gown. She used the white, soft material to wipe off the newborn's face before wrapping him in it.

The woman's eyes were but crack in her face when she looked up at the unknown woman. When she looked to the other side, she found the Pope of Rome making his way towards her. Jane smiled at her, attempting to calm her. "It's a boy," she whispered.

The woman reached out a trembling arm and Jane let her hold him for a few seconds. "We must get her out of here," she said to Rodrigo.

He nodded. "If… if you help her, I'll take the boy." He seemed to have realized that Jane was a lot stronger than him.

Jane smiled to the woman. "What's your name?"

"Maria." Her voice was strained; she was definitely in pain. "Here," she said, giving the boy freely to Jane, sparing her for the job of explaining. Jane took the boy carefully. The white cloth that covered him was now mostly red and a light pink. She gave him to Rodrigo.

Jane put her arm around Maria's shoulder. "Here, let me help you." Jane got her up into a sitting position, but it was obvious that the woman had limited powers left. Her head fell onto Jane's shoulder and her eyelids fluttered closed; but when Jane spoke more encouraging words, the woman still helped. With closed eyes as to save her strength, she pushed herself to stand and managed to place one foot in front of the other, one step at a time leading her to the doors.

Jane exited first, a bleeding, weak woman leaning against her. Jane found that her brother had laid the other injured in a line and found another doctor to help. Jane gently lay the woman down at the end of the line before turning to see the Pope exit the cathedral. He held the baby boy in his arms gently, trying to lull him back to sleep. He didn't succeed; as soon as Rodrigo set foot outside the cathedral, the boy was screaming again. The reaction amongst the people was very different; some cried, some thanked God, some clapped their hands. But they all had their attention turned, and to them all, this child seemed like a blessing.

All of a sudden, a man's screams could be heard from the crowd. As he came closer, you could make out that what he was calling was Maria's name and before long, he had pushed himself to the front of the crowd and hurried up the steps. He stopped at the top of the stairs, taking in the scene, and then screamed, "No!"

The man leaped to what Jane supposed was his wife. He kneeled opposite to Jane, reaching for his Maria's face and stroking her cheek. Then he kissed her softly, tears running down his face. He then pulled her upper body up so that her head was resting on his thighs. His hands moved through her hair, stroking calmly.

"Signor?" Jane asked uncertainly.

"Who are you?" His eyes stared at her; he was clearly trying to protect her.

"My name is Giovanna." Jane spoke as calmly as possible, hoping the calm would infect him, too. "This is your son." The Pope stepped forward and gave the boy to the man. "He was born just before. We saved him."

He looked at her, clearly not believing her at first. Then his attitude changed and his eyes were full of sincerity when he spoke again. "Thank you."

He gave the child to the mother, let her hold him. Jane backed away and watched them from a distance as they whispered to each other, both crying. She then turned away and found her brother washing his hands in a bucket of water.

"Brother." He looked up at her. "The boy that we brought out before…"

"Michel."

"Where is he?" Alec licked his lips anxiously. He sighed and stood up to look properly at his sister.

"His parents came here some minutes ago to pick up his body." Alec put a hand on her shoulder.

"His body?" Jane looked at him without understanding, but he just nodded. Slowly, it dawned on her. He was dead. The young boy was dead. "It cannot be." Alec just nodded dreadfully before pulling her in for a hug. Jane stood completely still, staring into the clothing that covered his chest. Something inside her broke with the thought.

Just as she thought this couldn't possible get any worse, she heard a scream from behind her. There had been so many screams today that it took her a moment to realize that she had to see to it. Slowly, almost drowsily, she pulled away from her brother. She felt like in a trance when she turned around to find the man, Maria's husband, cramping together above his wife and son, crying.

Jane just stood there, staring at them wit

hout being capable of fully understanding it. Instead, she just observed the man's body; how his crying made his entire body tremble; how his jaw sometimes clenched; how his eyes kept looking from one place to another in search of a God.

After some time, the Pope went to calm him. Jane saw how Rodrigo used gestures and looks to calm the man and suddenly found herself walking towards them, kneeling by them.

"Do you know what you wish to call your son?" the Pope asked the man. He shook his head, so deep in his sorrow over his lost wife. Her eyes had been closed, Jane noticed. She didn't look like she was sleeping, though, which was the entire purpose of closing the eyes of the dead. She looked completely and utterly dead.

"Can I suggest something for you?" The man just nodded, probably only listening so that he had something to hold onto. "Gabriel." There was a pause in which life stood still. "Gabriel was the messenger of God's son. Today, your son has been the messenger of hope for many people. I am sure he will do great things."

The man didn't say anything at first. Then, quietly, he muttered the name. "Gabriel. Messenger of hope."

Jane smiled bitterly as she looked at the boy, Gabriel. She couldn't help but hope that he wouldn't do great things. Great things often brought great evils with them.


	15. Chapter 14 Secrets and Revealitions

__Sorry for the slow update! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Inspired by the lovely LadyJoaDeRobinson's review on the last chapter. You are wonderful!

* * *

_Count your age by friends, not years. Count your life by smiles, not tears.  
_-John Lennon

Chapter 14  
_February 15__th__ 1498_

Jane swallowed deeply, her eyebrows drawing together. For the fourth time, she raised her hand to knock on the door in front of her, but then lowered it again. The Pope had summoned her and she didn't even need to guess why; how could she be so stupid? She had revealed her powers, her true self, in front of a _human_.

She sighed deeply, raised her hand and touched it to the wood of the door. Then, taking another meaningless, but calming breath, she lifted her hand from the wood and knocked it to the door. After knocking precisely five times, she stepped back.

It took the Pope a few moments to get to the door. When he opened the door for her, he just stood there without speaking before stepping aside wordlessly, letting her in. She muttered a 'thank you'.

The room that she entered was Machiavelli's dining room. The Papal family had been allowed to stay overnight in his house. Rodrigo walked over to sit at one of the ends of the table where he'd obviously been sitting before Jane came; there was a glass of wine and some paperwork placed on top of the mahogany.

She sat down awkwardly at the right hand of where the Pope sat. She looked down at her hands, which were folded in front of her on the table, once more going through any possible way of explaining this without mentioning vampires.

"Would you like some wine?"

Jane was shook out of her thoughts abruptly, not expecting him to say such a trivial thing. "No, thank you." He poured himself some. "I believe you have some questions." She decided that if she was going to have to do this, she would do it with dignity; so, she straightened her back and looked him in the eyes.

"Only if you are willing to give the answers."

It was a clever answer, Jane realized as he drank some of his wine. A nice one, too, an answer that allowed her to back out if she wanted to do so. "I am. But I believe I know what you will ask already, so I have already prepared the answer."

The Pope nodded approvingly, not too surprised, though, and urged her to continue.

"I know that my display of powers yesterday when the roof fell may have seemed… unnatural," Jane began.

"Celestial, I would say," he cut in. She shook her head quickly.

"No, celestial would imply something godlike, something good and gifted. And this is not." She was fighting the urge to look away from his searing eyes, the urge to cry even. "This is a curse, damnation, the biggest of all sins. And yet it is still heavenly, a gift that can be used for so much good." She could tell that Rodrigo didn't see the sense in it yet. She licked her lips before continuing. "The only way I could describe it is that I am a mixture of good and evil, sinner and saint. God has given me a gift that explains my continued youth. I suppose you know the legend of the Fountain of Youth?"

He nodded, smiling a bit at the reference. "A silly sailor's tale, yes."

Jane nodded – there was no truth to it whatsoever, but it would make it easier to explain. "If it was true, you would have to find the fountain and drink from its water to obtain eternal life. You would, however, need a sacrifice, a human's life in return for yours." She was fighting so, so hard to not look down now. She paused and collected herself before continuing. "It is like this, in a way. When I was twelve summers of age, I met a man name Aro, the man whom you have also met, I believe. Back then I thought he could be in his late twenties at the most, back then one aged quickly, you see-" He frowned at her use of 'back then. "-but really, he was much older than that.

He told me of his gift, his curse and asked me if I wished to share it. He believed that I would have special powers in this form. And I, in my weakness, found myself unable to say no, no matter his warnings. What you would call it is vampirism."

He stared at her, shocked, gripping his cross in astonishment. Jane shook her head.

"That will no keep me away, Holy Father. I have faced crosses many times and never gotten burned." He seemed to calm when her voice was still the same and she didn't turn into a monster.

"But you are… so very normal."

She nodded. "I am quite trained at hiding my identity. I have done so for many centuries now." He gasped slightly, a noise that could only be caught by Jane's vampire senses. "But there are other gifts than life; there is strength, speed and in some cases special abilities as the most obvious ones. But there is also the gift of knowledge, wisdom as you become older, and power when you realize how to use it."

Rodrigo shook his head as if to remove his shock. "But I have never seen you kill. Do you do… that?"

Jane sighed and she could tell that he knew the answer already; that he'd read in her face. "Yes. I drink blood. That is the other part, the cursed part. I must kill; after some time, you learn how to keep that to a minimum, but you also learn that you do not really wish to. You are no longer what you used to be; you are changed by the first few months of your new life, a couple of months where you have no control over your thirst and urges. The memories of that, or the lack of the same, the sins you have committed – they destroy a part of you."

He had leant forward, intrigued by her tale. "After that, there is the emptiness. After killing so much, reveling in your power, you realize that some things cannot be controlled. Death is easy; it is a question of snapping one's neck. But life, that is harder. You cannot control who lives, only who dies. And that is what makes it the worst; the fact that you are like created to do evil, been given all the power in the world to do exactly that. But when it comes to doing good, you are not much better prepared than a simple human."

The man across from her seemed at loss for words. She wished she was him, able to show this weakness. She couldn't, not now or ever. "But during those months that I told you about, not all is crushed. There is still a small voice, a fragment of your humanity that screams every time you kill, a fragment that becomes smaller and more desperate for every crime that you commit. And you keep hoping that it would disappear, knowing you would be happier without it, but still you fear the day it's gone, what you'll become.

Yesterday, in the church, I felt that part of me. I thought it was dead for a long time before meeting you and your family but yesterday, it resurrected. I couldn't let that boy die – I may have been able to let the mother die, but a newborn, a young and innocent life only just landed upon earth, with all its possibilities ahead of it? For the sake of what? The integrity of an old, dead woman whose only purpose is to kill? I couldn't do that."

They sat in stunned silence for a while; the Pope at loss of words from Jane's story and Jane from how much she had turned out to be willing to reveal. "That little fragment of yours?" Jane looked at him, nodded. "If it is truly the rest of your humanity, then it is only a child. A twelve-year-old girl who had life taken from her."

Jane smiled and shook her head sadly. "No. There was never a twelve-year-old girl. When I was that age, my mom was deadly sick. None of the methods of the doctors worked and I began fiddling with other ways of healing. While at first I helped Alec in his herbal ways, later I found myself sacrificing others in an attempt to use magic. It wasn't on purpose at first; bad things just seemed to happen when I wished for it. Later, I did it more on purpose. After a while it was impossible to call it coincidence and my brother and I were sentenced to be burned at the stake."

He nodded his head. "All the more a child, then."

"I was never a child," she clarified, looking at him to make sure that he understood. She had never had the opportunity to be that.

He just nodded again. "If you were never a child, how could you ever be a grown-up?"

MMMMM

Jane walked through the hallway of Machiavelli's house, still thinking about the Pope's last words for her. He was right, in a way. Her steps slowed when she saw a figure sitting in one of the windowsills, face turned to the window observing the outside and his legs bent in front of him.

"Cesare?" He wasn't wearing his usual red robes; instead, he was wearing typical upper class clothes consisting of a leather west on top of a once white tunic and a pair of dark leather pants.

"Giovanna." He nodded politely. "Just returned from a meeting with my father, I assume?"

"Yes. He told you?"

"Only that he was meeting you."

Jane nodded as she observed him closely. "How is Lucrezia?"

His gaze focused on her face. "What do you mean?"

Jane smiled at him. "I saw you riding off last night, and returning this morning. I assumed that you would be visiting a certain convent."

He nodded. "You see too much for your own good, Giovanna." He leaned his head bag against the wall. "But you are right; I paid her convent a visit last night. It is my responsibility as a cardinal to check on it from time to time and I wanted to be the one to tell my younger sister about the cathedral. I wanted to tell her that we all survived."

"I am glad. I can only imagine what she would have gone through had she not heard it from you and had she been forced to worry about who had survived and who had not." Cesare smiled at her for a moment before letting his gaze return to the world outside of window. "When will she give birth do you believe?"

"It is not far away."

"What will you call him?"

Cesare shrugged. "Lucrezia wants to name him Perotto, after his father, but I told her that that would not be a good idea. While I do not want to hurt her anymore, some in our family might wish to punish the man for what he did. Giving away his name would be stupid."

Jane nodded, letting out a small sigh. She just wished that Lucrezia could get her old self back. Jane looked up when Cesare spoke again. "What did you and my father talk about?"

"Yesterday," Jane lied. "About what we can do to help after the tragedy."

Cesare seemed to like her answer. "We definitely do need to help, do we not?" Jane agreed silently. "Father believes that he is to blame," Cesare mused out loud.

"How so?"

"He believes that he did something to upset God. He has been searching his mind for some sort of penance but with his luxurious habits, finding something that he can actually stick to will probably prove hard." Jane snickered a bit when he referred to one of the Pope's many weaknesses.

"What do you believe happened?" Jane tilted her head while awaiting his answer.

"You are asking me?" he said jokingly. "Well, I believe the ceiling was simply old and weak. It has probably been about to break for years now."

"It is just such a large coincidence that it happened the exact day that the Pope visited." Jane looked at him suggestively. She knew that Cesare wasn't the most faithful person and she wondered what his actual thoughts were.

He smirked. "You are going to try that. Well, I believe that coincidences do exist, and that even if they are large, they are coincidences nonetheless."

Jane beamed. "I thought you would say that. I must leave you now but I hope to see you at dinner at the very least."

Cesare said his polite goodbyes before Jane allowed herself to leave. The hall wasn't too long with only five doors to her right, windows to her left. Her room was situated at the very end of the hall and she was just about to enter it when she heard sounds from the other side of the door to her right.

Cesare, she noticed, had left the hall, probably to seek out his father so no one would see her eavesdropping. She silently moved closer to the door, which was opened a bit, and looked in through the creek.

Ascanio was sitting in one of the couches of the small living room. He was smiling brightly, half laughing. In the chair across from him sat, surprisingly, a servant. Jane recognized the traditional Italian looks of the young woman from a night not too long ago. Maria, she believed her name was. Jane didn't have the habit of getting help from others in undressing, so she had only seen the servant on few occasions since then.

Now Jane found her in the strangest situation, sitting in one of her employer's chairs, laughing at one of his guest's jokes. In spite of the impropriety of it all, Jane found herself smiling. She realized that Maria deserved that laugh and that Ascanio deserved that woman's attention. They were both people that Jane had somehow used or abandoned, Ascanio by using his affections and Maria by spending the night with the man that she secretly adored. They deserved to be happy much more than Jane did.


	16. Chapter 16 Strength

_You never know how strong you are until being strong is the only choice you have._  
- Cayla Mills

**Chapter 15:**

"I told him everything, I mean _everything_. More than I have told even you."

Jane sat down on the bed of the small room in Alec's shop. Julio was still standing where he'd been standing when he let her in.

"It is unbelievable! How could I do such a thing? How?" She felt that she was close to tearing once more. "He will never trust me again – nor will the Volturi." She hid her face in her hands. "I thought I was ready."

She clenched her eyes shut even when they were already blinded by her hands when she felt Julio kneeling in front of her. His hands touched her wrists lightly and pushed them away from her face. Only when she opened her eyes did he speak. "Why are you upset?"

"Because he knows-"

"No, I know that." He looked at her seriously. "Why are you saddened by it?"

Her shoulders tensed up as her gaze flickered down. "It was childish of me. I cannot just go about blurting out all my secrets and weaknesses just because everything does not go as planned."

Julio shrugged. "You think the Pope will use your weaknesses against you? You, who have helped him so much? He would be foolish to do so."

Of course he was right, but that really didn't matter. "It was weak of me. Now he knows that I am weak. My only strength is caused by… that."

Julio shook his head and smiled at her. "It was brace, Jane. One of the bravest things you have ever done. And I love you for it."

He leaned in and kissed her quickly, soundlessly. She forced away her smile. It would be wrong of her to smile, after what she'd done to him. Another weakness added to the list. She had been careless for so long, it had to stop. For a second, she just wanted to tell him everything, but of course she couldn't. He would hate her – and right now, losing someone like him would be a great loss.

"Thank you." Her voice was weak, quiet, even though she really wanted to speak louder, tell him how thankful she was. Her entire life she'd been wearing a mask, she realized, and now she knew what would happen if she let it fall. She kissed him again, this time lingering for a moment, before pulling away. "Alec will be back soon."

Julio nodded, smiling at her in an attempt to make her smile back. "I should go. Cesare is taking me to that monastery to see Lucrezia."

Julio cupped her chin with his hand, kissing her again. "Good luck."

The next moment, Jane was gone as if she'd never even been there. Seconds later, she was standing on top of a building surprisingly far away. From there, you could see the destroyed cathedral being rebuilt. Large wooden constructions had been raised and construction workers that, from her view, seemed tiny were crawling all over it.

Jane looked at it for just a moment; the Pope's faith in himself had fallen as quickly as the stones of that ceiling. He was convinced that it had been God's will to kill all those people as a punishment for something he had done wrong, especially after it was confirmed that Della Rovere hadn't even been near Florence at the time.

Jane's mind seemed to have been shaken out of a trance by the tragedy at the Santa Maria del Fiore, she realized as she once more set to running. It was as if she had forgotten the importance of staying hidden, of doing things swiftly as to limit their consequences. She had made too many mistakes lately, she had gotten lazy and used to being amongst humans. She needed to start again, and now, and she already knew what she would start with; the young vampire.

She hadn't seen him again after that night, hadn't had time to worry about him and she was surprised to see that he had remained quiet. There had been no out-of-the-ordinary murders, no superstitious rumors of a demon running wild in town, not even a single sighting.

Jane jumped down from the roof of a building, landing in an alley not too far away from Machiavelli's house. When she entered the small courtyard, she was immediately met by Cesare.

"Good morning, Cesare." She smiled. "Are you ready to go?"

He didn't seem at ease and his eyes kept glancing around him. "I am afraid I must cancel. Please go on without me and explain my sister that I had to stay."

Jane frowned. "What is it?"

He shrugged. Jane knew when a person wanted her to stop asking questions; Cesare was a great example of such a person right now. "It is probably just nonsense, but I will be helping Signor Machiavelli with some meeting."

"Has it got anything to do with the Papacy?"

Cesare shook his head. "No, not this time. I believe it is economics, rebuilding the church will be quite expensive. They want to borrow money from Rome."

"Ah." Jane nodded in understanding. "Will you give it to them?"

Cesare shrugged once more, snorting a bit. "I would have preferred not to, but my father is so convinced that he was at fault that he has accepted to pay fifty percent of the project."

Jane laughed at the irony, shaking her head. She even managed to bring a smiled on his face. "That is absolutely insane." This time, a real smile spread across his features.

"I know."

"Do not worry, Cesare, I will tell your sister what you are up against." She giggled some more while Cesare thanked her and said goodbye.

"Signora Volturi?" A young stable boy approached her. "Two horses have been saddled, milady."

"Thank you, but I will only need one. Cardinal Borgia had a meeting."

The boy nodded in understanding. "I will go fetch your horse then."

Jane watched the young man as he hurried to the stables. He quickly returned, heading towards Jane until he was interrupted by a young woman, about his age, with blonde hair and a kind face. She was smiling at him, carrying carrots that had black spots on them. Jane looked at them closely as they spoke, noticed how it didn't seem like a casual conversation even though it was a casual subject. When the stable boy reached out to take the bucket of carrots his hand brushed against hers and she innocently giggled while the boy watched her, apparently entranced.

Then he began moving towards Jane again. "Would you like some carrots with you for your horse?" he asked politely.

"No, that will not be necessary. How much is it for your services?" Jane fiddled with her pouch, light yellow to match her dress.

"Signor Machiavelli pays for me, so that is something you must sort out with him."

Jane nodded. "Well, do not tell Signor Machiavelli that I did this, but I believe that if you want that girl over there to really notice you, then you must buy her some flowers." Jane pulled out a quarter of a Florentine coin. "Here you go."

The boy took the coin gratefully, staring at it in awe. "Thank you."

Jane smiled, suddenly feeling a bit more powerful; she may have failed at some points lately, but she still had the power to do this.

She mounted the horse and quickly left the mansion. Within the hour, she had arrived at the convent.

Jane demounted the horse again after riding in through the gates to a small, rectangular garden. The pavement was of grey stones and there were no flowers or plants in the small yard, which was lined by a colonnade to all sides. A woman wearing the traditional black clothes of a nun was walking by inside the hall to her right hand side, disappearing and reappearing again behind the columns.

"Excuse me?" The Sister turned around to face Jane. "I am sorry for interrupting you, Sister, but I am here to find a woman who has been placed in your care. Her name is Lucrezia Borgia."

The woman stepped out from the colonnade towards Jane. "Are you family?"

"No, but I am a close friend of her and her father's. My name is Giovanna Volturi de Volterra." The nun nodded her head.

"Here, let me take that, milady," she said, smiling warmly as she reached for the reins of Jane's horse. Jane let go of them freely.

"Thank you, Sister. Where can I find her?"

"She is in her room. If you go in through that door-"The woman pointed to a door placed right across from the gate that Jane had entered through. "-you can wait while I see to your horse. Then I will take you to her room."

Jane nodded thankfully before walking to the appointed door. On the other side of the door, she found a dark room only lit by lamps. There were only two windows, one on each side of a large cross with a man carved from tree hanging on it. The man's stoic face was turned upwards, she noted, and not a single sign of pain had been included. Highly unrealistic. She frowned in mockery.

"Giovanna?"

Jane turned to face the owner of the frail, insecure voice behind her. She felt herself grow more apprehensive, though not entirely scared; a bit of determination lay behind the speaker's words, and determination mixed with uncertainty was a lethal combination.

Jane was surprised for a moment, seeing who it was, but then realized that she should have expected it. It was still strange how she had just thought of him this morning and now she found him here, in Lucrezia's convent. "Amadeo?"

"I thought you would come." His voice was dangerously innocent, his lips curving up into a smirk. The frail insecurity was still there, but it seemed like a mask which had fallen half off his face.

"Why?" Jane raised an eyebrow, showing her superiority.

"A supporter of the Borgia Pope, you said. Lucrezia Borgia is here." It was a strange way to put together a sentence and Jane suddenly realized how low his former social class had been. "I thought you would have been here earlier, especially since Lucrezia always talks about you. Apparently, you are friends."

Jane nodded simply, as if she just wouldn't bother herself to answer him. "How?" he said.

Jane sighed exaggeratedly. "How what?"

"How are you friends, how do you walk amongst the humans in daylight?" He stared at her; Jane could tell that his rage was building up. "How?"

"I already told you."

"The potion." He took a step towards her. "I want it."

"Well." Jane tilted her head a bit. "You cannot have it."

"What do you want?" His voice, face, eyes were now filled with determination. He wanted the potion.

Jane knew that she could get many things, so many things. He was desperate for the potion because he believed it would give him back his humanity. She wondered what she wanted in return for that illusion. Finally, she decided. "I want Della Rovere."

Amadeo rolled his eyes. "That's what you're getting for me."

Jane shook her head. "Not anymore. I have been looking for him, believe me. But after many years of searching I have found that I just cannot waste my time on that anymore."

He seemed to be contemplating her offer for a moment. "Okay," he said, finally. And just in time, because in the next second, the nun who had taken care of Jane's horse entered. Amadeo quickly flinched away from the light.

"Ah, I see you have met our other guest, Amadeo." The nun smiled at both of them as they quickly began muttering some courtesies. "Let me take you to Lucrezia's room, milady."

Jane let the nun lead her out of the dark room quickly, walking with her through a hall. "He's very afraid of sunlight, the poor boy," the nun said, politely discussing the boy.

"Ah," Jane said politely.

The nun stopped by a wooden door. "It's right in there. I will give you some privacy."

Jane nodded and thanked the Sister who then walked away, leaving Jane in the dark corridor. Jane stood for a moment, looking around her. This did not seem like the place where a human would go to find God; it was dark and cold, the buildings made entirely of stone. But Jane also suspected that if you went to a place like this, God would be the only hope you had.

She shuddered, thinking about how it must be to live here. Many religions had nun-like orders, but none as strict as the ones that she had found here in the Christian world.

Jane was shook out of her thoughts a moment later, hearing the sound of glass breaking from the other side of the door. She quickly reached for the door knob, fearing the worst for Lucrezia as she opened the door. What she found was not at all what she had expected, yet she knew that it was what she should have expected.

Across the room, sitting in a chair in front of a table with a mirror hung above it, sat the blonde girl. She was sitting straight, staring right into the remaining bits of the broken mirror, tear-filled eyes looking at their reflection. Large bits of mirror lay scattered across the surface of the table, colored in red, while her right hand hung down her side, flexed, with blood flowing out from the wounds on her hand.


	17. Chapter 16 Masquerade

I'd like to thank Breaking Benjamin (the band) for making the amazing song, So Cold, which has inspired me to develop Lucrezia's character the way I have.

* * *

_If you find your family, don't you cry  
In this land of make belief, dead and dry  
You're so cold, but you feel alive  
_Breaking Benjamin

**Chapter 16:**

"Lucrezia?"

Jane's voice trembled in fear. What should she do? She had no idea how to proceed, no idea how to calm her. Lucrezia's eyes were still staring at their own reflection, cold and emotionless. Jane took another step into the room, closing the door behind her as silently as possible. "Lucrezia?"

"I thought Cesare was coming?" Her voice was light, careless, as if it was carried by the wind. Jane could feel her eyes tearing up; if she could speak this calmly and happily now, how could she not have been feeling on all the other days, in the gardens, speaking to her father.

A lump had formed in Jane's throat, making it unbearable to speak. "He… He had some business to attend to."

Lucrezia kept staring into the mirror, then smiled. "Well, that's okay. It'll just be us then."

Jane swallowed. "Lucrezia. Your hand is bleeding." She slowly moved towards the girl.

Finally, Lucrezia reacted. She look over her shoulder to meet Jane's eyes. "I'm sorry about that. I just… the baby kicked and I just hit the mirror to get some relief from the pain."

"Relief from the pain? Lucrezia, your hand is not a relief from any pain."

She looked down, blonde hair falling over her face and partially hiding it; Jane could still see the furrow that had been created on her pale forehead. "Some pain, yes."

"What pain?" Jane moved forward again, kneeling beside Lucrezia. She didn't answer; instead she reached for a handkerchief, washed her hand free of blood and put it on the table.

Lucrezia stood up abruptly. "You are quite right; it is rather painful and now I have broken the convent's mirror. I will have to ask my father to buy them a new one."

Jane stood up as well. "How will you explain that it broke?"

Lucrezia turned around, smiling. "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell him that you broke it by hitting it with your bare hand?" Jane narrowed her eyes slightly at her.

"Why not?" Lucrezia shrugged quickly, her beam widening. Jane looked at her, inspecting her closely.

"Why did you do it?"

"Smash the mirror?" She raised both her eyebrows in question, as if she had just said something as normal as 'the weather is good today'. Jane didn't answer; it wasn't needed. "Have you never had the urge to do something, something you know that is stupid, but you just wanted to do it?" Lucrezia moved towards Jane slowly as she spoke. "Have you never just wanted to make a mistake because it was fun or just because it did not matter? Why did I do it? I did because…" Suddenly, her voice shook uncontrollably and she took a break to take some breaths. She didn't continue talking.

"Lucrezia?" She had moved her hands up to touch her stomach which was now slightly showing.

"I am fine, Giovanna. I just need to sit down." As she said that, she let herself sit down on the bed, grabbing the headboard. "I rather like masquerades," she said all of a sudden. "Have you ever been to one?"

"We were to one together." Jane was now entirely still, just looking at Lucrezia for any sign of sickness.

"Ah, that is right." She smiled reminiscently. "I remember now. Masquerades are my favorite parties, did you know?" Her eyes gleamed happily when she looked up to see Jane shake her head. "A lot of women like them because of the romance, the intensity, the mystery – the idea of the life they never got. It is an illusion of a world that never existed, where everything is permitted and nothing is left to your imagination."

Lucrezia closed her eyes, smiling as she remembered some night, some ball. Then, she opened them again to look at Jane. "I like them more than any of those women, though. Because I do not only love the evening itself. While the women spend their next day mourning the loss of the freedom the night before and realizing that it was only a lie, I revel in this pain. Do you know why?" Jane shook her head quickly, staring at the pale face. The line of her lower lash was turning red from the suppression of tears. "Because it makes me feel alive in a world where living has been forbidden."

Jane heard Lucrezia let out a breath, of shock or relief or sadness, she didn't know. It could have been without meaning for all she knew. Lucrezia was leaning forwards, tucking her hands beneath her thighs on the bed while her eyes were on the floor, searching for something.

"Did you…" She choked on her words. "Did you know that they killed Perotto?"

Jane sat down beside her, touching her upper arm lightly with her finger tips. "Who did? Your father?"

Lucrezia shook her head. "No, not my father. Not that he is not capable of it, of course. But no, my father did not kill Perotto because he did not know about Perotto."

Suddenly, she began trembling, letting out a sniff and a little moan before her right hand flew up to cover one of her eyes. Tears began streaming once more, but they were quickly dried away. "I only told a few about him."

Jane found herself afraid of saying anything, unable to do so. Instead, she watched silently as Lucrezia put her right hand above her thigh, all fingers except the one in the middle touching her dress like the legs of the creature that was her hand. "I told Cesare and I told you."

"Cesare killed him?"

Lucrezia chuckled, shaking her head. "And neither did you. So who is it?" She raised one eyebrow as she watched her created crawl across her thigh. "He taught me this." Jane looked at Lucrezia's right hand once more.

"Taught you?"

Lucrezia smiled, actual happiness in her eyes. "When he was little, he had no toys to play with. So he played with his hands; like this." She licked her lips, making the creature nod with its finger of a head. "I had toys when I was a child, though I never played with them." Lucrezia tilted her head in thought.

"Who killed him?" Jane's voice was full of desperation to change the subject as quickly as possible.

Lucrezia looked at Jane, surprised, but at least her hand was now lying motionless against the skirt of her dress. "Juan." The word was without any emotion of any kind. "And I will never forgive him."

Juan was in danger, that was for sure. "What will you do?"

"What can I do?" She sighed, looking away. "I am a woman."

Jane found herself angry with the society that she had loved for the past years, a society that would make a girl, no, a woman like Lucrezia feel that way; she almost wanted to tell Lucrezia all of this, what she could do, all that Giulia had ever taught any of them and more. But then, a smile spread across Jane's face. "You will not do anything."

It was a statement, yet Lucrezia answered as if it was a question. "No."

"Because... Cesare will do it for you?"

"Yes." The answer was so simple and her voice so ordinary that Jane found it unbelievable how easily it cut through the air.

"What will he do?"

"Nothing yet."

_Yet_. One word that could mean so much, was it only put in the right context. "You must promise me to be better than him, Lucrezia, or you will never forgive yourself."

Lucrezia now turned her head, once more facing Jane. "Did you not hear what I said? He will do nothing. Juan only did what he thought was right, which was protecting my image. However hard it is to believe, he wished only to help me."

"But he did not help you."

Jane sighed, smiling a small smile for a second. "No, well. He tried, which is a big thing when it comes to Juan."

Jane's gaze wandered back to the mirror. "So you broke it because Perotto was killed?"

Lucrezia's eyes followed Jane's. "No. His death did not sadden me that much."

"What do you mean? Did you not love him?"

Lucrezia sighed. "For a time, I loved the illusion of him, yes. But I did not love him."

"What then?"

She stood up from the bed, walking to the table and beginning to collect the largest of the pieces of mirror. "Losing my family."

"You have not lost them." Jane now rose and walked over to Lucrezia, once more putting a hand on her arm. "They are still there, they still love you."

"As I love them." She put the pieces that she had collected down, creating a pile. "But we are all lost, or at the very least we will be." She picked up a piece, watching how the light reflected as her hands spun it around. "Swallowed in our ambition."

There was a knock on the door. "Yes?" Lucrezia let the piece of the mirror fall.

A nun entered, not the same as before. "You have another gues, mi… Milady, what has happened?" The nun entered quickly, lifting Lucrezia's arm to inspect the wounds.

"Do not worry about that, Sister Margret. It was an accident, I tripped in my skirts and fell into the mirror." Lucrezia laughed breathily as she would have done had it been the truth. "I can be so clumsy at times."

The nun didn't let go of Lucrezia hand right away. "I will have someone clean it up."

Lucrezia smiled gratefully. "And the guest?"

"Your brother, milady."

"Which one?" Jane noticed a slight sign of anticipation in Lucrezia stature.

"The cardinal."

A bright smile spread across Lucrezia's face. "Thank you, Sister. Send him in."

The nun nodded and walked away, her steps resonating through the halls and in through the open door to Lucrezia's room. The room stayed silent until, a minute later, steps could once more be heard approaching the room.

"Lucrezia?" Cesare looked at his sister, the rests of the mirror behind her and then at her hand. "What happened?"

Lucrezia took a single step forward. "Do not worry, brother, it has been sorted out. How fared the meeting?"

Cesare sighed, stepping further into the room. "Well. Machiavelli has agreed to help us bring down Savonarola."

"That is good news." She swallowed. "And our brother? Has he left for Spain yet?"

"He leaves tomorrow and will return in time for the birth." Cesare looked at Jane, then at Lucrezia. "On the same subject, can we speak alone?"

Jane took her cue, already on her way out of the room as she said, "I will leave now." Once outside, she closed the door, leaving only the smallest of gaps open. She truly had decided on leaving them alone to speak, but curiosity got the better of her.

"How does Father think that Juan can stay Gonfalonier of the Papal Arms when he is in Spain?" Jane heard Lucrezia say.

"I do not know, my love." Jane walked closer to the gap, which was too narrow to see through. Soundlessly, she brought her fingertips to the door, opening it just a bit more. "He is blinded."

"I am sorry, Cesare, so sorry."

"Don't be." He reached out his right hand, touching her chin. "Those words seem to have a habit of coming out of your mouth." Lucrezia smiled as he let his hand fall. "I will change that, I promise you."

"I wish I could believe you, but you cannot change it as long as you still play this game."

"Then I will stop." He took her hand. "I give up. I will no longer fight for our Father's acceptance or respect."

"And you will no longer be a cardinal?"

"I never was." Lucrezia smiled sadly. Then Cesare surprised Jane by leaning forward, placing his lips against Lucrezia for a second, two, then pulling back a bit. "I love you, too much."

Lucrezia nodded even though her next words denied it. "There is one whom you must love before you can love anyone else, Cesare."

"You?"

"No. Yourself." Then she pulled back.

"Would that not be arrogant?"

Lucrezia smiled but shook her head. "No matter what you think, you are worth loving. I know that, Father knows that, all but you know it."

Jane turned away from the door. She shouldn't have seen that and now she had; and she was filled with conflicting emotions. While she knew how wrong the last piece of morality that she had thought this was, a part of her could not let go of the feeling that it was right.

She didn't turn to the door again. Instead she went to where she was supposed to be; outside and far away. Of course it would never be that easy to run away.

"Giovanna, what a pleasure it is to meet you again." Jane's eyes found the owner of the voice standing in the shadows of the colonnade, leaning against a pillar. "It has been too long."

"You are brave to stand so close to a cross, taken your long list of sins, Micheletto."

The red-haired man smirked. He looked at lot better than he had last time Jane saw him; his face was dusty but generally clean, his hair had been washed within the last few days and his clothes were, while still common, clean.

"I would say that you are brave to stand so close to it." Jane's heart sank.

"Whatever do you mean?" Jane made an effort to look normal, untouched by his words.

His eyes gleamed, though not in an evil or sinister way. "I mean exactly what you think that I mean."

Jane sighed, struggling to find the right words. "You figured me out, then?" Of all people, it was him who had had the wit to see through her.

"Yes." In fact, it didn't strike her as that strange at all. His sharp dark eyes and crouching figure; she should have known that nothing would stay a secret for long when he was there.

Jane was about to say something, perhaps defend herself or just accept it, whichever she never knew, but was interrupted by Cesare and Lucrezia who now exited the door to the corridor.

"Giovanna, Micheletto, are you ready to leave?" Cesare looked from Jane to Micheletto, who both nodded. "Very well." He turned to his sister, embraced her and said, "I will see you soon. I promise."

Lucrezia smiled and let him hold her for another second or two before walking over to Jane. Micheletto had already gone to take the horses and Cesare now followed him, both of them mounting the horses.

"I hope to see you soon, and in good health," Jane began. Lucrezia nodded. Her head turned and her eyes met with Jane's for a moment before whispering, "The masquerade is over."


	18. Chapter 17 Ends and Beginnings

So sorry for slow updates! And so sorry for the thing that'll happen later on between Jane and Julio. I was just so inspired by Effy and Freddie on Skins (Freddie is played by the same guy who originally inspired me to write Julio) that I had to write some of that kind of romance. Thanks for reading!

* * *

What lies behind appearance is usually another appearance.  
-Mason Cooley

**Chapter 17  
**_August 1__st__ 1498_

"How is she?"

Jane's voice was one of worry, raspy from worry and after having run down the halls of the Vatican, through the streets to the monastery that was placed in the outskirts of Rome.

The nun smiled, washing blood off her hands in a bucket of water that she had just pulled out of the well in the middle of the courtyard. "She is doing fine. Her mother is beside her and the rest of her family waits just outside the room."

Jane nodded. "Take me to them."

The middle-aged woman who was one of the caretakers of Lucrezia led Jane through the darkened halls willingly until they entered a hall that was larger than the average rooms of the monasteries. Several tables and benches had been lined up, making it obvious that it was the dining hall. Right now, it was empty aside from but a handful of members of the Papal family.

Jane's eyes first fell on Sancha. She was sat between her husband and Juan, wearing a pale yellow dress that brought out her dark beauty. Beside Juan sat Cesare and beside him, the Pope himself. Giulia sat across from him, looking as anxious as if it had been her sister behind the door through which the nun now passed. The moment that Jane walked in, Giulia's eyes were on her, full of thankfulness.

"Giovanna." Giulia stood to make place for Jane beside her. The others merely nodded, too nervous to speak. Jane crumbled a bit under Rodrigo's gaze; ever since the cathedral fell together and she told him her story, their relationship had not been the same. Not talking about it had eased it a bit, though.

"How long?" Jane sat down beside Giulia, who quickly took her hand. It was as if the frail thin woman had suddenly received vampire powers; Jane's hand was almost crushed.

Cesare cleared his throat. "It has been hours, but they say that it won't take much longer."

Jane nodded, feeling a bit nauseous from the stress. She wondered how simple humans could stomach this.

Suddenly, a scream cut through the air. Some around the table flinched, tensed or closed their eyes even if they all knew what would follow this pain. The scream did not sound like Lucrezia; it was coarse and desperate, so close to giving up but yet the hope of happiness to come was too great to let go.

Jane heard through the walls what the others could not hear; the tiny voice repeating, "_I can't. I can't"_ and the voice that followed, telling Lucrezia that she could.

The second time Lucrezia's scream was heard, Cesare stood up and began pacing the room. "How long yet?" he asked the first nun that exited; she brought with her once white cloths to wash which did nothing to calm the family's nerves.

"Not long."

Lucrezia screamed again, this time louder than before. "How long?" Cesare asked again. The nun just sighed and looked at him sympathetically. "Can I not go in there? I wish to be with her."

The nun shook her head. "That would only cause to stress her further."

"Cesare." Cesare turned to his father. "It would be inappropriate, and you know it. Sit."

Once more, Lucrezia's screams filled the air. Cesare seemed unable to move, and so did most else. "Does it always hurt that much?" Gioffre asked.

Sancha smiled at her much younger husband. "It is but a small price to pay for a gift as grand as a child."

"I would not have you go through such pain." The defensive tone in the young voice was almost humorous and a smile grazed the wife's lips.

"You would have to, so that I could grant you a son and an heir."

Their discussion was put to an end by another nerve-wrecking scream. Then, there was silence, which was broken seconds later – this time by a scream that did not come from Lucrezia. It was not the scream of a woman, but of a new life just born.

The eyes of the people waiting flickered to meet each other's gazes, the smile in their eyes slowly spreading to their lips. There was the sound of sighs of relief and gasps of surprise that it was finally over as the realization dawned upon them.

Yet another few minutes went past before a nun finally opened the doors. "She is ready to see you."

The nun quickly left, followed by another one; they were both carrying away bloody sheets. Most of the family did not notice, though; they rushed to the door, impatient to see the sun of the family and her newborn child.

Vanozza dei Cattanei kneeled beside the bed, loving eyes watching her daughter laid eyes upon the one person she would cherish above all others for the first time.

Lucrezia lay in the bed, pillow upon pillow behind her, supporting her so that she could sit upright. She was all but trembling from exhaustion and dark shadows beneath her eyes bore witness to what she had just gone through, but a smiled on her lips washed all of that away. The look of pure happiness on the woman's face made Jane think that someone had erased the past many years.

Lucrezia looked up. "Is he not beautiful?" Her voice somehow resembled the playful one that Jane had heard many years ago.

Cesare was the first to break out of the group, striding to sit across from their mother. He brushed some sweaty strands of hair out of her face, smiling brightly. "It's a boy."

Lucrezia looked at him, then nodded. Her eyes were glazed over with tears and happiness and something that would've been scary had it not been in this moment.

"We will give you some time," Giulia whispered to the Pope. He nodded appreciatively before striding across the floor to his daughter. Giulia grabbed Jane's arm and pulled her out of the room. "We will see to her later. Now she needs but her closest family."

Jane didn't object. She glanced at the new mother who nodded, smiling slightly before turning to her family again.

"She seems happy." Jane watched as Giulia closed the door carefully.

Giulia smiled. "As any woman would be, if she were to be granted such a gift from the Heavens."

Jane frowned at her words. "Whatever do you mean?"

Giulia looked at Jane, her eyes narrowing. "You do not wish for a child?"

"Yes…" Jane walked slowly towards her friend. "It was more… You do know that you can trust me?" Giulia swallowed and nodded. "You seem troubled."

Giulia shook her head, looking to the floor. "I am not."

"About children," Jane mused. She stepped forward once more to touch Giulia's shoulder. "Tell me."

"I want to, but…" Giulia's voice was hoarse. "I cannot, in fear that God may hear me and decide to make my fears real."

Jane furrowed. "He would never."

Suddenly, Giulia's eyes clenched shut and she grabbed Jane's shoulder. Her knees buckled and Jane became all that was holding her up. Jane put her hands on her waist, balancing her. "You have lost weight."

"I had gained some." Giulia looked away, steadying herself and then turned away fully. She began walking towards a table where she sat down.

Jane followed her, sitting down beside her. "I fear it has been too long since we last spoke." Jane attempted to catch her eyes but failed.

Giulia suddenly straightened herself, still not facing Jane. "The Pope begins to desire more. He wishes a son." She paused, bracing herself. "I attempt to distract him from… the waiting."

"You mean…" Jane leaned towards her friend, but it was too late; Giulia had already risen from her seat and crossed the floor. A nun was almost knocked over as she was passed by. The next second, Giulia was gone.

The nun stood there, look after Giulia as she disappeared down the hall. Jane slowly rose from her seat. "Are you Giovanna?" the nun asked, her voice in a high pitch.

"I am."

"There is a man outside asking for you. He calls himself Julio."

Jane sighed a bit; not that she was annoyed or tired. She was confused. She didn't answer the nun, just followed silently as she led the way. Outside Julio stood, wearing travelling clothes and a bag over his shoulder. He'd just arrived from Florence where he'd spent his time rebuilding Alec's shop and he came to her right away. In a way, she was happy, yet a part of her still wished that he had shown her less love.

"You are back," she simply stated.

Julio walked to her, wrapping her in his arms. "You have been missed."

Jane thought it amazing that, even as a vampire when all traces of your former self had been erased, still a special smell lingered to you. Julio still smelled like a human, like the human he had been before. Jane supposed she was the exception that proved the rule; her last trace of humanity had been washed away by the ocean of time. "As you have."

Jane's hands wrapped around Julio's neck, bringing him down for a kiss. Once she pulled away, her eyes clenched shut.

"Are you alright?" Julio pushed some hair out of her face. "I could not find you in the city so I supposed I could find you here. Is she giving birth?"

Jane had told Julio about Lucrezia's pregnancy through their letters. "Already has."

"And you are not with her?" He sounded surprised.

Jane shook her head. "I wanted to give her some time with her family first."

Julio nodded in understanding. "I have missed you."

He leaned down to kiss her once more, but Jane backed away a bit. "Can I talk to you? In private?"

"Yes, of course."

Jane nodded, leading him to a secluded area of the courtyard. They sat down on a bench, Julio's arms still around her. "What is it?" He was leaning towards her, a fact that made her feel safe.

"I love you." She looked at him, her eyes boring themselves into his. "I love you." He tried to say it back, but she wouldn't let him. "Do not say that before I have finished."

He obliged and stayed silent. She gave him a grateful look. "While I was in Florence, I missed you. I really did. It is important that you know that, because… what I am about to tell you might make you forget it." He nodded. "I slept with someone else."

"What?" His voice was coarse, his eyebrows furrowing.

"I slept with Niccolo."

Julio stared at her. For once feelings had left his eyes cold. Finally he nodded bitterly. "Why?"

Jane drew in a shaky breath. "I do not know."

"But you love me?"

"Yes!" Jane's voice was desperate. She reached to touch his cheek but removed her hand at once when he flinched. "Yes, I love you. I suppose…"

"You suppose?" His voice was too loud, to high.

"I suppose that is why." She tried to bind him to the bench with her eyes and words. Luckily Julio didn't even try to leave. "I love you, I know that now. But back then… I needed to know if it was love. I did not know how it felt merely to be attracted to someone, and I wanted to know for sure that what we have is love and not lust."

Once more he was dumbfounded. Once more Jane was unable to read his feelings from his eyes. When he finally spoke, his voice cracked. "You did not know?" He frowned. "You had to prove to yourself that it was love?"

Jane's eyes were tearing up. "That's not what I meant."

He ignored those words –_who could blame him?_ she thought to herself. "Then perhaps it is not love, not for you." He clenched his eyes shut, regaining control of himself. "I loved you, so much."

"_Loved_?" Jane tried to pull him back when he stood up but she couldn't.

"I still do." He took the hand that she was still grasping him with, held it for a second then placed it on her lap. He stood up straight, still facing her.

Jane bit her lip. "You cannot forgive me, can you?"

He sighed. "Forgiving you would be easy. But returning to the illusion that you love me as much as I love you would be impossible."

Jane couldn't say anything to that. It was true that he loved her more than she loved him and lying to him once more would be stupid. It would only make things worse.

Jane watched him leave, knowing that she couldn't spill a tear yet. She would have to return to Lucrezia's side soon.

Jane stayed only for seconds longer in her solitude. Then, she stood up and went to the room where Lucrezia was still waiting. Sancha had left and taken with her Gioffre. Juan had left as well, for pressing matters, but other than that, all were still there. Giulia had not returned, though.

Lucrezia looked up when Jane entered, holding out her hand, reaching for her friend. "Come."

The baby was lying in her arms, sleeping. Jane kneeled by the bed, taking Lucrezia's free hand. It took her a moment to remember how to smile. She had to, of course. She'd already hurt too many people without hurting Lucrezia as well.

A look of recognition passed Lucrezia's face and Jane remembered that Lucrezia had done this often; faking a mask when she needed to feel something else than she did. It was no wonder that it sometimes became too much for the young woman; Jane herself felt overwhelmed.

Lucrezia stayed silent though, clenching her friend's hand in support and giving a slight smile. Jane kissed her hand in gratitude.

"Congratulations."

Lucrezia smiled, leaning in a bit. "Thank you."

Jane sensed that the thanks were not only for the congratulations; they were for the support that Jane had given to her when she needed it – the support that she now wished to return.

Jane smiled, clenching her hand. "No need to thank me."


	19. Chapter 18 Rivalry

_So crawl on my belly 'til the sun goes down  
I'll never wear your broken crown  
I can take the road and I can fuck it all away  
But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate  
_Mumford and Sons, _Broken Crown_

**Chapter 18:**  
_August 3__rd__ 1498_

"The Pope sends a message," Giulia said as she entered the door to the dining hall. Jane looked up from the food that she'd been pretending to be eating for the last half hour.

"Of what?"

Giulia smiled and sat down. Lifting a hand, she denied the food that one of the maids tried to place on the table in front of her. "Of a meeting. He would have you meet with him and Cesare at noon today."

Jane observed Giulia closely; her eyes shone and her back was straight. "Did you sleep well tonight?"

She blushed, but with a growing smile. "Barely at all."

"Oh…" Jane looked into her food. She was happy for Giulia, yet her relationship seemed to remind Jane too much of Julio.

"But you must leave, mustn't you? The streets are filled with people at this time of day." Jane was relieved that Giulia didn't seem to notice her change of mood.

She stood up, smiling. "You are right. I will see you tonight." As Jane passed Giulia, she bent down and placed a kiss to her cheek.

It was hot outside and the streets were so crowded that Jane was more than happy that she'd taken her brother's potion so close to her departure. It had a cooling effect, she had realized, within the first couple of hours of taking it.

It took a while getting through the crowds, especially since she, with her fine clothes as evidence for her wealth, was stopped often by poor beggars asking for a spare coin. It wasn't hard to reject them; Jane never had been one to feel sorry for the weaker ones. Still, she worried for the Pope's sake. The poverty that the city showed evidence of, once you looked closer, had most definitely been created during the wars of the past many years. Soon, the Papacy would have to start fixing these problems or find itself faced with a riot.

Once she reached the Vatican, a servant led her to an office within the Pope's private residence. Cesare was already there, sitting on a chair facing his father.

Jane hesitated once she had entered, looking at the two men. "You must excuse me if I am late."

The Pope simply smiled and gestured for her to sit. "Quite the contrary. You are right on time."

Once Jane had sat down, she said, "It seems like a long time since the last time you consulted with me."

"I fear I have grown accustomed with the poor advices of the cardinals." He huffed, spreading his arms. "And look what has happened. Nothing!"

Jane smirked at his hidden compliments. "Something did happen; the war ended. And now you must adjust yourself to more peaceful times." She seemed to have his attention, so she continued. "Might I suggest that you turn your eyes inwards? To your own state, I mean."

The Pope leaned backwards in his chair. "What are your thoughts?"

"Not so long ago, you spoke reforming the state; to look back in inspiration for times to come." He nodded. "When I look around me, out there-" Jane nodded to the window, revealing the streets of Rome beneath them, "-I see too many cast into poverty and begging. There is a lack of water and work."

"She is right," Cesare cut in. "Lucrezia told me of a nun who took care of her; she said that her family was without home, food or water, and that they had lost two children within a year."

"The old aqueducts – can they still function?" The Pope asked.

Cesare shrugged. "I do not know, but I doubt it."

"Then I would have someone look at them, find the failures and repair them."

Cesare nodded in agreement. "You could get Cardinal Sforza to collect someone with the needed skills to organize such a project."

The Pope shrugged. "I could commission Sforza, yet I would rather have someone more trusted to do it. Why not you, Cesare?"

Cesare sighed. "Father, you know that I wish to be your hands in Florence. Soon we will have the rest of the cardinals' support in the ban of Savonarola's preaches and you will need someone in Florence to keep an eye on him."

The Pope shook his head disappointingly. "I do not need anyone in Florence to keep an eye on him; the entire world can hear him and his roaring crowd once he raises his voice!"

"And if he breaks the ban? I would not want to be distracted by charity work when that happens."

"Why not?"

Cesare returned his father's angry gaze. "You know why. You know that I wish to be the one to arrest him when the time comes. I will have Micheletto…"

"You will have Micheletto do what?" The Pope had grown tired of the subject now and Jane found herself wanting to be somewhere else. "Torture him? If he breaks his ban, all we can do is excommunicating the man." Cesare shook his head. "Besides, I would have Juan arrest Savonarola if and when the time comes."

Cesare looked up. "Juan? Why?"

"I have already told you this, my son, and I hope this will be the last time I need to." The Pope seemed to have forgotten Jane's presence by now, focusing his gaze on his son. "I need one son in the cloth and one in the armor."

"I could wear both cloth and armor." Cesare's voice was stern, filled with regret.

"And have Juan wear what?"

"The clothes of the drunk that he is!" Cesare half stood up in anger as he said those words, his father leaning back a bit in shock.

"I will not have you speak like that!" The Pope stood up as well. "We are family, and we shall stand united as such."

Cesare's jaw flexed as his eyes searched the ones in front of him. "What is it about him that makes you so ignorant of his failures?"

"Yes, father." Jane turned around quickly, looking to the door where Juan had appeared. "What is it about me?"

Jane looked to Cesare, expecting him to say something. He didn't. Juan blinked when they didn't say anything, then turned around and left.

The three that were left in the room stood in silence for a few seconds. "I will leave you to yourselves," Jane said in a low voice before she too fled the room.

Jane had not meant to follow him; in fact, she had not even seen in which direction he went, nor had she followed that path had she been aware of it. Yet she found herself stilling her steps only minutes after leaving the meeting upon seeing Juan.

He was leaning his front against the fence that was the only barrier between standing inside the Pope's private residences and falling down unto the crowded streets. His arms were folded in front of him, on top of the railing, and he held a round brown roll of a sort in his hand. Out of one of its ends, a thick smoke emerged.

Jane walked to stand beside him, grasping the fence with both hands. "What is that?" She nodded to the roll.

"A _cigar_." He made the pronunciation clear. "The Spanish smoke them."

Jane looked from the cigar to Juan. "You smoke them?"

He nodded. "Like this." He put the end of the roll – cigar – that wasn't smoking in between his lips and inhaled. Once he exhaled, he blew out the same thick smoke. "Would you like to try?" He held out the cigar, raising his eyebrows in question.

Jane hesitated before nodding. "Alright."

Juan smiled, taking a step towards her. Jane turned to him and listened carefully as he gave her directions. "First, you inhale a bit of fresh air. Then you put the cigar in your mouth and inhale through it."

Jane nodded in understanding before taking the cigar, holding it in the way that he had done. She looked at it intently, feeling Juan's amused eyes on her. Then she inhaled slowly, put the cigar to her lips and inhaled further.

Seconds later, she was in a painful cramp of harking and coughing. She handed the cigar back to Juan, shaking her head in distaste. "It is terrible."

Juan laughed at her. "It takes time to get used to it."

Jane found herself staring at Juan. It was the first time that she had heard him laugh – really laugh. In a way that wasn't mocking or selfish. He held a certain attraction to him when he smiled, one that his brooding eliminated.

"What?" he asked under her stare.

Jane shook her head. "Nothing."

Juan shifted a bit, then turned back, once more leaning his weight against the fence. "This is the first time that I speak to you. You surprise me."

Jane looked at him with raised eyebrows. "How so?"

He once more put the cigar to his lips. He blew out the thick smoke. "You are not as boring as you seemed. Or as cold."

"You thought I was boring?"

"My father has a habit of working with people of lesser interest to me."

Jane laughed. "What else did you think of me?"

Juan smirked. "That you were arrogant and that you were only here to use my father's influence." He looked at her, his eyes narrow from the sun. "I was right about those two, though."

Jane laughed in disbelief, shaking her head. "You are not very polite."

Most of the cigar was gone now. Juan shut one of his eyes, as if to take aim, while saying, "Did you think any better of me?" Then he threw the little that was left of the cigar and smiled in pride when it hit its target; a wagon with various fruits for sale. The Syrian man who seemed to be the owner of the shop caught sight of it and began screaming at two young boys who stood close by. Jane couldn't help but laugh.

"You did not answer."

Jane turned to Juan, still laughing. "I thought you were weak," she said honestly. "I thought you were arrogant and lazy. I believed you to be the lesser one in the family."

Juan looked away, down to the streets where the two boys were now running out of sight from the Syrian. "It sounds as if you knew me better than I knew you after all."

It took Jane all of five seconds' thought before she shook her head. "You do not seem very arrogant to me as you stand now."

"Maybe."

"And had you been weak and lazy, do you think that he would have denied Cesare the position of 'son in armor'?"

Juan laughed. "The reason why I hold that position is simply that it is the easier job compared to cardinal."

"I think it is because your father loves you." Jane had never been fond of Juan, but it had been obvious that the Pope favored this son.

"There were never any doubt about that." With those words, Juan left. As Jane watched him leave, she realized that perhaps she wasn't wrong; he was arrogant. She had often heard him brag about his own position, priding himself with his meaning to his father. Perhaps it was his shield, protecting him from whatever dark creature that lurked inside of him, eating him away.

Jane let the thoughts about Juan go. She drew in a deep breath, watching the people beneath her walk in great masses. Once, she caught a woman looking up at her. She wondered what that woman was thinking of when her eyes landed upon the stranger in rich clothes high up on the balcony.

Then Jane's eyes fell upon a more known face; Cesare was standing in a corner, just outside of the large masses in the shadows of a roof. He was talking to Micheletto, who was standing beside him. Jane watched as Micheletto offered an encouraging hand on the shoulder.

She suddenly remembered something about the man, something that had happened what seemed a lifetime ago. She remembered that she met him during the first few days of her stay in Rome, and that he had scared her. He still did.

Jane had long since forgotten what her first meeting with the Pope and his family was; she had forgotten her introduction to Lucrezia and Giulia; she had even forgotten the first time that she had ever seen Julio. But the first time she laid eyes on Micheletto was still etched onto her mind.

He had escorted her to and from a meeting with the Pope. After the meeting, she had spoken to him, about the Papacy, the Borgia family and how he knew them. He'd told her… Jane tried hard to remember his exact words. _We're just old friends._

Could the possibly be any more than that? No, he had said, but she knew now, looking at the way Micheletto comforted his old friend, that they could be more.

There had always been doubts as to his reliability, but now she knew; now she knew something that not even the closest of his friends and allies did not know about him. And she also knew that it was something he wished to stay a secret.

Jane smiled somehow dangerously, looking at the man. All that he did, all that he said could easily be disguised as friendly gestures, unless of course you _knew_. She had Micheletto at her mercy now, and with the most dangerous, cunning and lethal assassin at your feet, what was out of your reach?


	20. Chapter 19 Promises of the Past

OMGOMGOMGOMG! Season 3 of The Borgias airs on April 14th! Looks like they took a wholly different turn with the Lucrezia character than I did! All I can say is that it looks UH-MAZING! If you haven't watched the show yet, you have to at least give it a try – if you're like me, you'll get so caught up watching it, you'll be finished with the first two seasons by the time the third airs!

_What is wrong at the end of the day  
What is really wrong no one dares to say  
You know you're wrong when there's only one right  
But what is wrong when right is out of sight?  
_- Agnes Obel, _Avenue_

**Chapter 19:**  
_August 5__th__ 1498_

Lucrezia returned to the palazzo that she shared with Giulia and Jane five days after giving birth, accompanied by Cesare.

Vanozza had arrived at the palazzo an hour earlier to make sure that she was there when her daughter came home. She was the first one to rush to the door when a maid called that there were guests, kissing her daughter and relieving her of her newborn child so that she could embrace her friends.

"I am so glad that you are back," Giulia said as she hugged Lucrezia tightly.

Lucrezia pulled out of the embrace, laughing happily. "You will ruin my hair, Giulia." She didn't seem to mind much though. She leaned in and pressed a kiss to her friend's cheek. "I am glad to be back as well."

Giulia somehow reluctantly let go of Lucrezia, who then turned to Jane. As she grabbed the much, much younger woman's hands, Jane said, "It lightens heart to see you back well."

Lucrezia smiled, a real true smile. "I am glad to see you so illuminated."

The women smiled at each other for another few moments, but then Cesare cut in by lightly touching his sister's arm. "Apologies, ladies, but I must take my leave now. Pressing matters call for my attention."

"To where do you go?" Jane asked conversationally.

"Milan."

Jane tilted her head. "Is that not a Sforza state?" Cesare nodded. "Last time I heard, Giovanni was visiting his cousin there."

Once more, Cesare nodded. "The exact reason why I must now leave."

"You wish to exchange words with the man after all he has done?" Jane narrowed her eyes at him. Lucrezia answered the question for her brother.

"A long time ago, Cesare made a promise to me." With an almost amused voice, Lucrezia continued, "He is only going to take back what was taken from us."

Cesare nodded somehow mechanically. "I must leave now."

His gaze lingered for a moment on his sister as they said their goodbyes. As he left, Jane suddenly remembered something. The promise that Cesare had made, one made a long time ago in what they thought to be privacy. But Jane had overheard their conversation.

"She does not feel it, but he is burning a hole straight through her."

Jane flinched, finding that Vanozza had sneaked up upon her. Lucrezia and Giulia had gone into the garden while Vanozza had gone to stand beside Jane.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Vanozza laughed breathily. "You are a good liar, Giovanna, which is why you are still at the court of the Pope. But I know that you know. I know that you have noticed that the way they look to each other is not normal, not for two of the same blood." Vanozza looked at Jane, who stayed silent. "We tried to raise them properly, Rodrigo and I. With love and care."

"You managed to create a close family, one with much love and care." Jane smiled at her.

Vanozza smiled proudly. "We did. But power does many things; it's rotten to the core. Yet it is too great for anyone to turn down. It is human, it is greed, but it is also stupid." She sighed. "We are infected, and it has only just begun to show."

Without another word, Vanozza left Jane and went out into the garden. Jane faintly heard the voice of Lucrezia, asking if she could invite Sancha and Gioffre over. A smile spread across Jane's face at their happiness.

Yet, instead of going outside, she went up the stairs to her room. Sitting down in front of her desk, she opened a drawer and pulled out the latest letter that she had received from her brother in Florence. Business was going well, money was accumulating in his bank accounts. That wasn't the important thing, though; it was the notion of Julio's well-being. It was two lines long, thirty-two words. That was about how often she had read those two lines, over and over.

"You are not happy about my return?"

Jane turned at the sound of Lucrezia's voice. The young woman stood leaned against the doorframe. "I am," Jane assured her.

"What troubles you then?" Lucrezia began slowly pacing across the floor towards the desk.

"Nothing." Jane nodded to the letter. "My brother wrote to me, that is all."

Lucrezia sighed. "You are lying, but I will let you slip away with it until you are ready to tell the truth." She smiled brightly. "Until then, I demand that you celebrate my return with me."

Jane beamed at her as she stood up from her chair. "No need for demands. Your return is a celebration in itself." Her smile vanished when she remembered Cesare's leaving. "But I fear once celebrations have come to an end, we need to turn our eyes to less happy matters."

Even if Lucrezia's expression changed, this change did not include her smile vanishing. She pulled Jane by the hand down the stairs.

"Sister," Sancha greeted her. She was smiling politely. "How is little Giovanni?"

Jane still didn't understand how Lucrezia could tolerate her son being named after the man who ruined her life. Of course, she had no say in the matter, not really.

"Sleeping." Lucrezia and Sancha kissed each other on the cheek. "How is your little husband?"

Sancha smiled in an overbearing way. "He could not make it. He takes the work that your father gives him so seriously, I fear for his health."

Lucrezia laughed. "You have met Giovanna, have you not?"

Sancha looked at Jane, recognizing her. "Upon numerous occasions. How are you?"

Jane stepped down the last few steps. "Very well, thank you."

Lucrezia seemed to sense the slight awkwardness between the two women. She cut in, beaming as brightly as she could. "Should we not go to the yard?"

She was just about to follow them to the garden when a young maid stopped her. "Milady, your brother is here."

For some reason, the first thought that came to Jane's mind was, _Is he already back?_ But the man who walked in wasn't Cesare; it was Juan.

"Sis." He kissed her cheek.

"Juan. Why are you here?" It wasn't exactly an impolite question, but it wasn't very well disguised that she wasn't pleased with his presence, either.

"Merely to visit my sister and to congratulate her on her quick recovery." Juan smiled at both Jane and Lucrezia. He seemed sober, yet his eyes were far away.

Lucrezia beamed, backing away towards the doors. "Your congratulations are happily received, yet I have other guests. You must excuse me."

With that, Lucrezia left for the garden. Juan stood still for a few seconds before gesturing after his sister. "We should follow."

"Wait for a moment." Jane moved closer, looking over her shoulder to the garden where Lucrezia was glancing inside to see when they were coming. "You have not yet partaken in drink?"

He smirked. "Believe what you wish, I am not always drunk."

With that, he left. Jane stood for a moment, just enjoying the silence, before going outside. The guests didn't leave until evening, Juan a little earlier than Sancha. Once all was once more quiet, Jane went upstairs to the room where she found Lucrezia reading.

She knocked the door lightly, resulting in Lucrezia's head to jump up, her eyes quickly lifting from the book. "May I enter?"

Lucrezia nodded simply, closing the book while Jane crossed the floor. Jane sat in front of her, looking at the black binding which revealed nothing about the book whatsoever. "What are you reading?"

"The Decameron." She looked down at the book in her lap. "It is written by a poet I quite favor, Giovanni Boccaccio. You mustn't tell, but he is actually the man I name my son after." She smiled secretively, a smile that infected Jane even if something about the way Lucrezia clutched the book awakened sadness. "I used to read it with Perotto." Lucrezia looked up, her eyes illuminated by some glow, like a candle that was close to burning out. "He had never learned to read, so I had to teach him. I think that was why he did not know, loving can never turn out the way we dream."

Her voice got a hollow edge towards the end of the sentence as her gaze fell once more. Jane reached out to put her hand above Lucrezia's. "Cesare rides to Milan," Jane commented, trying to change the subject as much for Lucrezia's sake as her own.

"He does."

"To see Giovanni?" Jane looked at Lucrezia but the girl was unwilling to meet the gaze.

"He made a promise." Her voice was that of a child again, a bit naïve, hopeful.

Jane hesitated for a moment. "I know." Her voice was merely a breath but her words seemed to shake Lucrezia. Jane nodded to confirm her unspoken question. "I heard him many years ago. He promised to…"

"He promised to cut his heart out with a dinner knife," Jane cut in, her voice full of passion and anger. "And serve it to me." Those were his exact words; the image of him and Lucrezia, still young and happy in that hallway, discussing their future stood clear before Jane's eyes. "He will do it. You will let him." Her voice was determined and her gaze unfaltering, inquiring for Jane to accept.

Jane swallowed deeply. There was too much hate in those eyes of hers. "Does he deserve it?" Jane had no doubt he did, for spoiling the innocence that Lucrezia had once held.

Lucrezia nodded, furrowing in pain from memories. "He deserves to have every limb of his body cut off so that he must crawl like a worm through the pits of the Purgatory."

Jane removed her hand from Lucrezia's slowly. "Then let it be so."

When she attempted to stand up, Lucrezia's hand on her arm slowed her. "Stay for a moment longer." Jane sat down once more, looking at Lucrezia. "I must tell you something, which has feasted on my consciousness for too long."

"What is it?"

Lucrezia drew in a ragged breath, smoothing out the skirts of her dress. "Is it possible, do you think, to love someone whom you should not?"

Jane nodded, without hesitance. "Of course."

"Even if that person did something unforgiveable, something that kills you every day?" There were tears in her eyes.

"It sounds like you know the answer to that by heart." This time, Lucrezia was the one to take Jane's hand.

"Why does love even exist? Is it meant to hurt in this way?" Jane shook her head, unable to answer. She knew the sting herself. "It was Cesare, Giovanna; it was him who killed Perotto."

Tears were now streaming down Lucrezia's cheeks. Jane didn't know what to say, or what to think for that matter. She wasn't even sure she'd heard correctly. "He?" Lucrezia nodded, falling forwards into Jane's arms. "Why?"

Lucrezia didn't answer, just shook her head and Jane knew that all she could do was to hold her. They sat like that, in silence, until a maid entered.

"Giovanna? Your brother has arrived."

Jane stood up, surprised, and excused herself. Just as the maid had promised, at the bottom of the stairs, Alec stood waiting. Jane's face broke into a wide grin and she hurried down the stairs to put her arms around her brother.

"Alec," she muttered into his hair as he embraced her. She'd missed him. Terribly. She pulled back slightly, still beaming. "What are you doing here?"

Alec was smiling brightly too as his hands went to stroke through his sister's well braided hair. "Visiting you, of course."

Jane shook her head. "I meant it."

Alec laughed, finally letting go of her fully. "To see the Pope, actually." That was the second big surprise of the day. "He remembered me from his visit in Florence and knew that I was your brother. He must hold you in high regard, since he contacted me once his own doctor died of old age, asking me to take his position."

Jane's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

Alec nodded, a small smile grazing his lips in amusement of her reaction. "Really. And if it is alright with you, I intend to accept his offer."

"Of course it is alright with me," Jane sputtered. "It only means that you will be closer to me. Although it is a mystery to me, since only a few years ago you seemed so reluctant to leave Florence. What changed?"

"Florence changed. And Rome." Jane had led Alec out into the garden where they now sat down. "The chaos that Savonarola has caused has completely destroyed the flourishing of the city. Rome, on the other hand, seems to go the exact opposite direction."

Jane nodded. "The Pope himself is very intent on reliving some of the ancients' ways of living."

"I saw that there were workers on the aqueducts?"

"Yes, a very recent project." Jane felt herself relax in the presence of Alec. They'd often had conversation like these, about nothing in particular. "But privately, the Pope seeks to also restore the art."

Alec nodded absentmindedly. "I hope his offer still stands. I have missed talking to you." Jane's smile was happy, a true happy, one that usually didn't survive long inside the Vatican. "But I must leave now. The Pope wished to see me today."

"Oh. Okay." Jane stood up, hugging him once more before following him to the hall.

Just before exiting, Alec turned. "By the way, Julio wished to talk to you. He just had some errands to run, he will be around soon enough."

Even if her mind did not know how to respond, her body was quick to find a way to do so; her heart fluttered, her stomach warmed and her breathing quickened and she was sure that, had she been a human, her cheeks would've reddened. Alec smiled, obviously noticing changes but not knowing what to think of them. "You seemed to have become such close friends. I was saddened when you grew apart."

A small smile spread across Jane's lips. "The Vatican has changed many people, me among them. I just hope that you will manage to stay immune to its affection."

Alec shook his head lovingly. "You are exactly the same as when you came here. Anyone who is unable to see that does not deserve to see it." He leaned over to place a kiss to Jane's forehead. "You are perfect."

Jane's eyes fluttered close for a second. "Go. You will be late for your meeting."

As she watched her brother disappear into the crowds of Rome, she couldn't blame Lucrezia for forgiving Cesare. Jane had watched Alec kill many, men and women, even children, yet her love for him was still the same as when they were children.


	21. Chapter 20 Opium

_So tie me to a post and block my ears  
I can see widows and orphans through my tears  
I know my call despite my faults  
And despite my growing fears  
_- Mumford and Sons

**Chapter 20**

Jane sat on a chair in her room, her finger fidgeting with the skirt of her dress. When she heard steps on the hallways, her back straightened in anticipation, only to fall together when it was only a maid. She stopped, smiling at Jane.

"Is there anything you wish?"

Jane shook her head. "Only… if guests arrive, tell me."

"As always." The maid smiled knowingly, almost making Jane laugh from her anxiety. "Who is he?" It was easy to tell that the woman was anxious as the reaction her boldness would cause.

"None of note," Jane said. The woman merely nodded and walked away, leaving Jane alone. She suddenly wished that she could have spoken to the woman. Not about Julio, necessarily, or about the Vatican. She just wanted to speak to someone who was not of her own kind.

Luckily, not many moments went by before the woman returned. "Your guest has arrived," she said.

Jane collected her skirts and followed the woman through the halls, her heart's beat encouraging her to walk faster but she controlled herself. It was hard, though, to control the smile that spread across her face when she saw Julio. He was wearing rich clothes, his hands clasped behind his back. She'd never seen him wearing such fine clothing.

"Julio. You look to be doing well," she said. He was smiling as well now.

"The Pope would accept nothing less from his doctor's assistant, would he?" Julio quirked an eyebrow at her.

Jane laughed a little. "I suppose he wouldn't." She stepped closer, carefully watching his face for any reaction towards her movements. "Still, it is good to see you well."

One of his hands unclasped from the other, pointing towards her. "As it is with you."

Smiling at his words, her own hand lifted to gesture for the couches by the large window overlooking the garden of the palazzo. "Would you like to sit?"

After Julio had accepted her offer, they both sat. It was obvious by how heavy their silence felt that everything was not as it had been. "I could call for some wine?" Jane offered.

Julio chuckled. "Alec is right; you do spend too much time amongst the humans."

Jane let out an easy laughter, looking down when she realized her mistake. "You have spoken of me?" Jane looked up to meet his eyes, the brown that sometimes seemed to float.

"Of course," he said, hesitating for a moment before looking away from her gaze and adding, "He is your brother."

"I thought you wanted nothing to do with me?"

One of the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. "You thought wrong." He licked his lips, leaning back against the couch. "But that is not why I came."

Jane cleared her throat. "What was your purpose, then?"

"One brought to life by my visit in Volterra."

"You were in Volterra?" Jane looked at him, meeting his eyes.

"Yes, to deliver some of the money that we have made." Jane nodded. "While there, I met with Aro. I remembered a long time ago, one of the first times that we met, when you showed me your talent."

Jane sighed, looking away. "You have spoken of this before."

"Because it is fascinating."

"But never reached a conclusion."

"I have now," Julio said and grabbed Jane's arm, pulling her attention back to him. "I have now."

"Let me hear, then." Jane raised her chin.

"Aro said that there was someone like you before. Not like you, of course, but with the same talent. She died, but Aro told me that when she used it, it felt like the pain of the change. The greatest pain she had ever felt." Julio looked at her as if he expected something to click. "But yours doesn't."

Once more, Jane sighed. "What is the point?"

"That the greatest pain that you ever felt was _not_ the change." Suddenly, his hand flew up to cup her chin. His eyes seemed to bore into hers. "Do it."

"What?" she said, confused.

"Use your talent."

"I can't," she said, but to no avail. Julio just sat there, waiting for the pain. When she finally did it, the reaction was as always and it pained her beyond belief to see it on his face; his face aging by decades, every nerve ending in his body on fire, every muscle, not matter how tiny, trembling from the pain. Releasing a breath that she hadn't noticed she'd held, she stopped.

Julio's face stopped twitching, only the shivering of his bottom lip evidence of his pain just a moment earlier. But instead of fleeing or appraising her talent, as so many before her had done, he asked, "How do you feel?"

At first, she was taken aback, but then she closed her eyes and felt. She wanted to answer his question truthfully, even if the answer was not as she wanted it to be.

"Better," she whispered, her eyelids opening slowly to reveal that a small smile had spread across his lips.

"That proves it." Slowly, his smile vanished and was replaced with an expression of disappointment. "I was right." His hand upon hers.

"About what?" Jane's hand turned to take his in it, enveloping it.

"About what causes the pain that you send others." His eyebrows furrowed. "The most painful moment that you have ever gone through is the one right now; every moment that you ever live is pain."

Jane shook her head. "I feel no pain."

"You do not, simply because you have learned to ignore it but," His hand cupped her chin again, "others have not." He swallowed. "To you, the pain of the change – the most painful feeling any of us have ever felt – it would be a relief to you."

"No," she insisted. "I feel no pain."

"It has grown since last. Is it my fault?"

Jane shook her head, repeating the words that she was beginning to disbelief. "I feel no pain." But her heart stung with a feeling as if a thousand needles had been pushed through it, a cold emptiness filling her.

"I am sorry," he said.

And then he was kissing her. She didn't realize that she had cried until he pulled back and her blood had clung to his nose, to the space beneath his eyes.

"Do not be. I should thank you." She didn't know why, but still she nodded to herself. She wanted to lean in again and kiss him or let him embrace her, but in that moment, the door flung open and Lucrezia stepped in.

Her steps faltered when she noticed Julio. "Oh… you had company? My apologies."

"None required," Jane said, smiling at the girl who seemed embarrassed even if she didn't reveal much of it. "Did you wish to see me?"

"Yes, well… my father calls for you." She once more looked at the both of them, a pleased smile on her face, before leaving the room, carefully closing the door behind her.

Jane turned her face to Julio once more. "I must leave," she said in a quiet, somehow husky voice. After a moment's thought and gathering her courage, she pressed her lips against his. His hand only just made it to her cheek, caressing the bone there, before she pulled back and stood up abruptly. "I will see you later."

He nodded. "I hope so."

Jane didn't wait another second. She knew the importance that time had these days, so she walked through the secret passages that Lucrezia had showed her years earlier to the Vatican. She exited through a trapdoor in the wine cellar. The door was placed so that you weren't likely to be discovered, neither as you crawled out of the door nor when you went up the stairs to the hallways.

She asked one of the servants dressed in the red of the Papacy where she could find the Pope and he quickly led her to a small chamber in which Rodrigo sat behind a small desk.

The man looked up when the door opened. "Giovanna," he said, smiling in greeting. "You came quickly."

"As quickly as possible, your Eminence." Jane looked over her head and saw the servant leave, closing the door behind him.

"Your Eminence?" The Pope sounded almost startled. "It has been long since I last heard you say those words."

Jane nodded. "I thought perhaps you might need to hear them on this day."

He smiled, this time not just out of politeness. "Have a seat."

She complied, sitting down in front of the man who seemed to grow older with every day. "You called for me?"

"Yes, I need your assistance." Jane noticed that he was holding a paper, probably a letter of a sort. "I just received words that Savonarola has overstepped regarding my forbidding him to preach."

"Yes?"

"I would send Cesare and his manservant to arrest the man, but Cesare, apparently, is in Milan." It didn't take much to tell that this didn't please the Pope. "So, I would send you, to meet him on his way back and assist him when he arrests Savonarola."

Jane nodded. "Of course. When should I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, if it is possible."

"It is," she said without a second thought. She would have plenty of time to talk to Julio if he wished to do so during the night, so leaving the morning after wouldn't be a problem.

"You would send _her_ to take care of Savonarola?"

The Pope looked up, surprised, and Jane turned around completely even if she had already guessed the identity of the man. Juan.

"Her, a woman, in the stead of your firstborn son?" he continued.

Rodrigo sighed. "I do not send a woman, but my other son. The woman, _our ally_, who has proved deserving of our trust, is only sent to make your brother aware of his duties."

"Have I not proved worthy of your trust?" The aggression in his voice was building, but so was something else – a quiver, a hint of something different.

"If anyone, you have, but you are recovering from injuries attained on field of battle," Rodrigo said, his hand making flying gestures as he ignored Juan's attempts to cut in.

"I do not need strength to capture a _monk_." Juan stepped further into the room. "Not even one of status or lineage, just a mere peasant given a cloak."

"What battle?" Jane cut in, furrowing. There were many things, apparently, that she did not know of.

"The battle against the French dogs," Juan spat.

"And Caterina Sforza, the mistress of Forli," Rodrigo elaborated. "You have met her once, I believe, when Giovanni Sforza came to court Lucrezia."

"She shares blood with the Vice Chancellor of Rome, yet she fights the city?" Jane raised an eyebrow, not doubting the bravery that stood behind such actions.

Juan let out a breath. "While you speak, said city crumbles." With that, he stormed out of the room, leaving Jane once more alone with the Pope.

"Would you speak to him for me?" Jane looked at Rodrigo, once more taken aback. "I would do so myself, but I have too much on my hands for the moment."

Jane stood up instantly. "Yes, Your Eminence."

"Tell him…" He sighed, leaning back. "Tell him that I trust him more than any other person in the whole of the world and that I want him to get well."

Jane was unsure if she saw tears starting to make their way out of the old man's eyes but she decided to let that matter stay unsure. She walked out into the halls, following the echo of Juan's steps. Once more, she found him on a balcony, drawing fresh breath.

"It is a beautiful city," she commented as she let her eyes wander across the buildings. They glimpsed golden in the light of the sun.

"Only complimentary to the beauty you hold."

Jane looked at his back. "Your words speak one truth, yet the tone with which you speak them seems disconnected." She heard his laugh as she walked to his side. He was fidgeting with a longer pipe made of tree and a strange powder. "What is that?"

"Opium," he said. "For dulling my pain."

"The pain of your injury?"

"What else?"

Jane shrugged silently. "Your father told me to deliver a message."

"I spoke to him mere seconds ago, why not tell me then?" There was anger in his eyes, reasonable anger.

"You ran out of the room too quickly for him to speak." Jane tried to level her voice, tried to calm him without it being noticeable. "He asked me to tell you that he trusts you more than anyone else in this world or the other."

"More than God?" He chuckled sarcastically. "More than Cesare?"

Anxiously, Jane reached out her hand and rested it on top of his which was pressed against the railing of the balcony. "Your hand is sweaty."

Another sarcastic laugh. "Does it disgust you?"

"He told me to tell you that he loves you."

Their eyes met and for a moment, a change happened inside Juan's eyes. For a moment, Jane expected Juan to smile, perhaps even to ask if those words were true. But then he changed back. "He better do. After all that I've gone through." After a moment's silence, which he spent looking at the street beneath them. "I am a peasant, you know. Just a peasant."

He didn't leave this time so Jane was the one to turn away when it was apparent that he wanted privacy. She found Giulia to be standing in the hallway from which she had just exited, smiling and giving a slight nod.

Jane quietly walked away from Juan into the shadows where Giulia stood. "His eyes hold the anger of a dog who does not know whom to trust so instead barks at anyone."

"What are you doing here?"

"To see His Holiness." Giulia didn't smirk and her tone wasn't suggestive as it usually was. But it wasn't sad as it had often been lately when she spoke about her lover. It was determined. "I have a suggestion for him."

"A suggestion?"

Giulia smiled a small smile. "Giovanna, you as well as I know that His Holiness' eyes have been diverted from me, but do not think that I will leave my current position without negotiations." Jane frowned. "I would have property, and my brother in a red cloak. In return, I will not cause a scandal and I will help him to relief from his biggest fear at the moment."

"What is that?"

"Treachery."


	22. Chapter 21 An Odd Mix of Opposites

I am _so _sorry for the slow update on this! Exams and general laziness are my only excuses, I'm afraid. Thanks for your patience! love, thisnameisnowtaken

* * *

_You know you're wrong when there's only one right  
But what is wrong when right is out of sight?  
_-Agnes Obel

**Chapter 21**

"You would return to Florence _now?_"

Jane shook her head, in despair rather than as an answer to Julio's question. "No, I will not be spending time with Machiavelli, if that is what you are implying," she said with a cool collectedness.

"Mere hours after we reconciled and you already…"

"The Pope of Rome commanded me to leave, Julio; it is not of my own accord." Their eyes met and she stared right into his eyes. "The same Pope who pays hundreds of florins to us and to Volterra every month."

Julio closed his eyes. "I beg you, do not do this."

She sighed. Of course she knew that he was still hurt, that he was afraid, but if he couldn't trust her on this, then she couldn't see how this would work. For some reason, the missions of the Pope stood in higher regard at the moment.

Jane bit her lip and silently made her way towards Julio. Her fingers brushed his chin, still his eyes didn't open. He didn't need to, really. She smiled, leaning in and kissing him. When she drew back, he was smiling as well.

"Maybe it is this Pope and not Machiavelli that I should worry about."

Jane smiled when his fingers raked through her hair. "You need not worry about anyone, Julio." Their eyes met for a moment before Jane's fell to her hands. "The Pope knows. I told you that. It is a wonder that he has not yet revealed it so I can only hope that I'll earn his continued loyalty through work."

She lifted her eyes and was relieved to see that they were filled with much more understanding now. "I should not be enraged when this is partly why I love you; your devotion." Jane shook her head as if he was speaking nonsense, just about to say more when a servant entered.

"Your brother has arrived, milady. He wishes to see Signor Julio." The servant bowed her head politely.

"Thank you." Jane smiled to Julio. "You should go."

"You will not meet with your brother?" Julio frowned.

"I wish I had the time." Jane gave him a quick kiss before giving him a light shove in the direction of the door. "Now, you must leave."

She already felt the loss of Julio's company before he had disappeared around the corner of the door. The sun, slowly descending towards the horizon, sent a dimming light into the sitting room. Jane sighed before turning to the servant. "Has Giulia returned home yet?"

"No, milady, but she will be expected back soon."

"Will you send her to me once she has arrived?"

"Yes, milady."

Jane smiled kindly, having learned from Giulia that staying in good favor with your servants was always a good idea. "Thank you. That will be all."

It wasn't long until Giulia entered the room; in fact, it was only a couple of minutes. She wore a beautiful dress, one that brought out her pale beauty and the richness of her eyes. If that wasn't enough to make any man turn his head, then the low cut at her chest would do the rest of the work. Jane smirked; now she knew why Giulia had been at the Vatican.

"I saw Julio leaving," Giulia said with a playful edge to her voice. "What happened?"

Jane shrugged. "Not much. I had to explain to him why I was leaving for Florence - that is all." Giulia nodded, looking a slight bit disappointed as she sat down across from Jane. "And I saw you at the Vatican. Wearing that dress, one might almost think that the Pope has not yet tired of you as you suspected."

Jane's heart sunk when she instantly realized that her deduction had been wrong. Giulia lowered her gaze, swallowing a lump. "I am afraid that you are for once wrong."

"What then?" Jane frowned worriedly.

Giulia shook her head. "He has found another lover already." She took a break from speaking, breathing heavily. "Her name is Vittoria." Giulia's voice broke then, but she quickly regained her composition. "She is very beautiful. More Italian in her looks than I."

"Giulia, I am so sorry." Jane's eyes tried to find Giulia's, but she kept them at the floor.

"Don't be. As Vanozza once told me, when we were still bitter enemies, the love of the Pope is as warm and rewarding as the summer, but just like that season, one day it must give way to the coldness and summer will blossom elsewhere."

"I didn't know she was that poetic."

Giulia let out laughter, which still seemed sad but at least it was there. "Everyone is when they're heartbroken." She straightened her back. "I have not birthed him a child so I will probably leave court completely, but… I do not intend to go by it the way Vanozza did."

Jane leaned forwards a bit. "What do you mean?"

"I did not carry any child of his. I must survive only on my wit and my detachment." She nodded slightly to herself. "I was at the Vatican today to negotiate my terms. I will stay silent; in return, he gives me estate and money enough for a dowry so that I can marry and he will make my brother a cardinal."

Jane furrowed. "I have never met your brother, I believe."

"That is because he is in Florence. A monk there trains him in math and astrology." Giulia smiled. "Now that the Pope has so graciously offered him a higher position here in Rome, I will be able to spend some much needed time with him."

After observing Giulia for a moment, Jane smiled as well. "I am glad."

"And the sum which he has offered is substantial. Together with the estates, I will be quite the bride." Giulia laughed, shaking her head. "Although I might not exactly be a blushing one."

Jane laughed as well. "I am relieved that you take it so well. Not all women would be capable of it."

Giulia lifted her hand to one of the servants. "Some wine, please," she said before turning to Jane once more. She sighed, offering a small smile. "Admittedly, it has taken some time to get here. But I see clearly now. There is no future in being the concubine of a priest; I have played my best cards now, and my time with Rodrigo has borne fruit." She smirked slightly. "Now it is time to harvest, even if it is harder work than enjoying the summer sun."

The conversation with Giulia played around in Jane's mind even after she had left and throughout the night, as Jane packed her clothes. When the morning sun showed itself, she was ready to go. When Jane arrived at the appointed place, she was met only by the Vice Chancellor.

"Cardinal Sforza," Jane said, looking around in obvious confusion. "I had expected the Holy Father to be here?"

Ascanio's smile was strained. "He had other… matters to attend to."

"A new lover, perhaps?" Jane smirked at the man.

He frowned. "Even for Roman standards, that rumor travelled quickly."

"You Romans do have a finesse for rumors, do you not?" Ascanio bowed his head slightly, chuckling. "Although, I do live with the Pope's former lover, so the rumor might have reached my ears rather early."

The Vice Chancellor simply nodded before drawing out an envelope. "These are for Cesare. Guard them carefully."

Jane nodded just as a stable boy came over. "Your horse is ready, milady."

"Thank you," Jane said before turning to Ascanio. "And the guards?"

"Will be here momentarily." Swiftly, he put his hand to her arm and drew her aside, into the shadows. "While we wait for them, I would wish to exchange words."

"Words about what?" Their eyes met and Jane noticed how a bit of well-hidden fear shone through.

"You see, if you know of Giulia's replacement, you should know of Giulia's… arrangement with the Pope."

"She will have estates and money, and her brother will gain position within the church." Jane frowned when he pulled her further into the dark. "In return for her discretion."

"Indeed." He furrowed. "Although some of them, especially the last one, wasn't bought just by discretion."

"What do you mean?"

Ascanio smiled, although it wasn't one of happiness. More of a cynical amusement. "Tonight, there will be held a banquet – a feast of sorts." Jane's eyebrows drew together as her eyes squinted. "All the cardinals have been invited, even me, although the Pope warned me not to go."

"Why not?"

"It would be a disgrace. It _is_ a disgrace, just as many other things within the Vatican, I have come to realize, have been since the year of our lord 1492."

Jane sighed. "You speak in riddles, Eminence."

"Sometimes, it is the only way you possibly can speak." Jane was sure now; Ascanio was afraid of something. "Giulia will be the one holding the feast. It has the main official purpose to collect money to finance the war against Catherina Sforza, but the way that money will be collected…"

"How?"

"By having the cardinals buy the clothes of prostitutes dressed as nuns; to buy their flesh and sin." Ascanio didn't even flinch when he said those things. "But it has a dual purpose as well; the Pope want something on the cardinals, to prevent that they plot against him. He will have one of the lawyers write down his observations and you can guess the rest yourself, I suppose."

Jane nodded. "I see. You mentioned that this disgrace had been going on since the election of 1492."

"Since the election of the Borgia Pope, yes." He seemed to think something over for a bit. "I do not know how to say this, but… it is enough now."

"Enough?" It took Jane a second or two to realize what he had just said. Stepping backwards once, she stared him in the eyes. "He trusts you. You have earned the Pope of Rome's trust and you are willing to just throw it away like that?"

Ascanio looked around him before whispering, "I know that he trusts me. That is all that I ever wanted, but now I realize that there is one more question. _Do_ _I trust him_?"

"You do not," Jane concluded.

"And neither do you." He observed her as she nodded her head in protest. "You do not. I can tell."

"How?" Jane's voice was weaker than she'd intended.

He shrugged, leading her back into the light towards her horse, which was now saddled. "How can you trust him? You only know a slight part of his life. I know you only just heard of the injuries that the Gonfalonier suffered at the siege of Forli." He took the reins and held them out to her, a suggestion in his eyes. "Or am I mistaken?"

Jane just looked at him, her jaw clenching. Finally, she took the reins from his hands. "He is the Pope of Rome, elected by God's will."

"Elected by the hands of the cardinals, you mean."

Jane decided not to grace him with an answer right away. She mounted her horse, looking down at the cardinal with a stern expression. "You should choose your words with more care, Cardinal, or you might end up like Della Rovere."

Ascanio just smiled at her. "Ride safely, milady. Perhaps, after some thought, you may change your mind."

Jane nodded in goodbye, urging her horse to ride away. The cardinal had been right in one aspect, she found out after riding for a short while; she would think of what he said. In fact, the thought of his words couldn't seem to slip from her mind. Once she reached Florence three days later, her mind was still not made.

Just behind the gates of the capital of the city state, Niccolo Machiavelli sat on top of a horse, wearing the red clothes of a statesman. He smiled in greeting. "Milady Volturi, a rare pleasure to have you as guest once more," he said once she was within hearing range. He was seemingly unaware of the innuendos he could have hidden in his words and Jane slowed down her horse.

"All too rare." Jane waited as the man turned his horse. "Has Cesare arrived yet?"

"Not yet, but he will tonight or early tomorrow, no doubt." Jane had to stop her horse when a young boy wearing a gray cloak ran in front of her, screaming for her to let go of her vanities. While Machiavelli reprimanded the boy, she maneuvered around him.

"They are still going on about that?" Machiavelli had a strained look on his face when he nodded. "What happened? When my brother moved here, your city was positively flourishing. Why would anyone wish to ruin that?"

"I wish I knew." Machiavelli's lips pressed together into thin lines. "All that matters now is that we will soon be free to rebuild it. I have no doubt that the people will return to sanity once Savonarola has vanished."

"I pray that you are right."

They arrived at Machiavelli's estate, entering a heavily guarded port. "I must keep my vanities safe," Machiavelli explained, his tone bitterly sarcastic.

"They have gone to thieving now?" Jane asked as a stable boy emerged to help her off the horse.

"Anything to save me from the pits of Hell, apparently." Machiavelli jumped off his horse as well, standing for a moment while the servants led both of them to the stables. "Would you like some food? You must be starving for something better than what the taverns have to offer."

"I have grown accustomed to travelling after working for our Holy Father, but I still do prefer real food." Jane smiled as he guided her inside.

Once the table was set, Jane said, "Do you trust the Pope?"

Machiavelli looked up at her, his eyebrows knitting in confusion. "I have met His Holiness only briefly, on few occasions. I cannot judge him from those moments." He paused. "I have met his son often, though, and found him to be a man of his word."

"To be trusted?"

"Not with everything. He has a way to keep his word, and yet afterwards you feel cheated. Not that I have ever had that experience but I have seen him work his magic on others." Machiavelli began to cut out some of his meet. Jane followed his example.

"So… not to be trusted?" she said just before putting the meat into her mouth.

Machiavelli smirked. "An odd mix of them both."

"He keeps to his words, yet always has something up his sleeve." Jane thought it over for a moment. "It sounds very much like the Pope."

Machiavelli chuckled slightly but Jane was lost in her thoughts. Most would say a man like that couldn't be trusted – and apparently Ascanio was counted among them. But perhaps if you knew this about him, if you expected him to have a trick at the ready, then couldn't you come close to trust? Jane decided that tonight was not the night for answers as she swallowed down her second piece of meat.


	23. Chapter 22 Games

_When you play the game of thrones, you win or you die. _  
- Game of Thrones

**Chapter 22  
**_August 8__th__ 1498_

Jane and Machiavelli had barely finished eating before a servant entered. "Excuse me, milord," he said, bowing slightly as Machiavelli turned his torso to face the servant, "Cardinal Borgia will be at the city gates soon."

Machiavelli nodded before turning to Jane. "He is still a cardinal?" The surprise was evident in his voice.

"He still bears the cloak, if that is what you mean."

One of the corner's of his lips twitched. "Would you like to join me in welcoming him at the gates? I will borrow you a horse if yours is too tired."

Jane accepted, standing up and following Machiavelli outside. His stable men were quick and just five minutes later they were once more by the gates, watching Cesare come closer in the horizon.

"It seems that he is not even wearing the cardinal's cloak anymore," Machiavelli noted when Cesare came close enough for them to make out his clothing.

"So it does seem." Jane pulled on the reins of her horse when it began getting impatient. "I wonder when he will manage to be stripped of the title as well. It can only be a matter of time."

Machiavelli laughed, shaking his head. "No one will strip Cesare of that title, especially not his father. It will be his own doing, believe me." He looked at her knowingly. "Cesare is the prince of all of Europe, and a rightful one at that. He is the only one who knows what he is good at, if only because he is only good at what he wants to be good at."

Jane frowned, looking back at the approaching rider. "He has brought his shadow," she said when she saw the red hair of Micheletto.

Once they entered through the gates, Cesare nodded to them both. "Signor Machiavelli, Lady Volturi." It took him some time to calm his horse.

"I trust you had a good travel," Machiavelli said politely.

"I did." Cesare winked. "And now I am in need of some good wine."

Machiavelli laughed, already turning his horse. "Then it is a good thing that I have abundances of exactly that." He glanced at Micheletto. "Will your manservant join us?"

Cesare looked at Micheletto, who cleared his throat. "I would not ask for as much, sir."

"It is not much to ask, after having accompanied a friend of mine all the way from Milan."

"I have accompanied your friend over longer distances." Micheletto's voice was even rougher than usual from his ride. "Besides, I do not drink. I do not like the taste or the effects."

Machiavelli shrugged. "Your loss, I suppose."

Once they reached Machiavelli's residence, he left the horses for the stable boys to take care of before letting his guests in. "Will you join us men in a cup of wine?" he offered Jane once they had entered.

Jane noticed that Micheletto had managed to disappear without anyone noticing. He would have to teach her how to do that one day. "No, thank you, but I am very tired from my travel. I will leave the drinking for you."

"Good night to you, then."

She smiled and curtseyed to both men. "Good night."

Cesare and Machiavelli disappeared into the dining hall where the food from earlier still stood. A maiden walked over to Jane. "You have been given the same room as last time, milady."

"Yes, and I will find it myself later." The girl looked confused but Jane merely said, "I have some business to attend to. I will get myself to bed when that time comes."

The girl, still confused, curtseyed and left quickly. Jane didn't waste any time; she turned around and went out through the doors, seeing Micheletto opening the gate that separated Machiavelli's home from the rest of the city.

"I did not know you didn't care for wine." She managed to make Micheletto stop and turn around while she made her way down the stairs from the elevated door.

"Milady," he greeted but she ignored him.

"I have caught you reeking of wine sometimes," Jane remarked.

"The stench of the men that I kill stay on my clothes sometimes." His eyes wandered over her. "Do you intend on following me?"

"No," she said simply. "Do you intend on following me?"

"You are going somewhere, milady?"

"Yes." She gave him one last look before passing by him through the gates and onto the streets. Turning around, she said, "I am going to see if I can find someone."

"Who?" He walked out of the gates as well.

"No one you would know." He certainly wouldn't know Amadeo. She wondered if he was still here, if he'd found Della Rovere. She didn't think he had, or the Pope would be far less alive. Whatever reason Della Rovere had had to experiment with the young boy, she knew it had to involve the Borgia family.

"Would you need protection?"

"Maybe." She shrugged. "But you would not be enough to protect me." Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Are you meeting someone, Shadow?"

Micheletto looked away. "I am meeting nobody."

Jane frowned at the strangeness of his words. "No one or nobody?"

"Is there a difference?" His voice was strained.

"You know that there is." His eyes were still unwilling to meet hers.

"Nobody, then, milady."

Jane considered his answer for a few seconds. "Does Nobody have a name?"

Micheletto also took some time to think his words over. "He would not be nobody if he did."

She couldn't help but smile a little. "I will not follow you, Micheletto."

They eyes finally met and for the first time she saw desperation in his. "Will you tell Cesare?"

Jane swallowed, searching for the right words. "What is there to tell? There is no story in someone leaving to see nobody."

His smile was grateful. "I will bid you good night, then, milady Volturi."

"Thank you. Good night."

Jane watched as the man, the shadow, as she'd come to realize, disappeared from sight further down the street. When she was assured that he had left, she found a good place from which she could get on top of the roof. Finding a high vantage point, she had a great overlook of the city. She knew Florence from her many hunts, but this was different. Finding a vampire was complicated no matter where you were. Amadeo, she assumed, had used his time well and had found a clever hiding place.

But, as it turned out, she didn't even need to start the search.

"Lady Volturi."

Jane flinched at her name, turning around abruptly. She was on one of the highest building, far above the street, and at the opposite side of the roof, Amadeo stood. He was wearing a dark grey cloak, much like the monks that he had once belonged to. "Amadeo." Her voice almost indicated a question.

"You hadn't expected me?" He stepped closer to her, not waiting for an answer. "You promised me you would help me find my maker."

There was a slight hint of anger behind his disappointment. "I tried to search for Della Rovere but he had left no traces for me to follow."

Amadeo swallowed, turning so that only his side was facing her. His eyes were on the cathedral, still in progress of being rebuilt. "Perhaps there are better places for us to talk."

"Perhaps there are."

Amadeo's lips curled into a small smile, almost predatory. "Follow me."

And she did; through the streets of Florence, past windows to small shops and doors to even smaller homes, she followed him. She knew that he had something up his sleeve but she would like to see that something with her own eyes.

He finally stopped in front of massive stone building. They mounted the not so massive wooden stairs up to the second floor where there was a door, a simple cross made of tree hanging above it. Amadeo opened the door and said, "Please enter."

So she did. The small room was dark, only lit by candles. On the floor there were two makeshift beds, made mostly of blankets and a few pillows. They were place across the room from each other. The only other interior were various bowls and bottles. "You live here?" Jane asked as she looked around her.

"Yes." He followed her inside, kicking aside some stuff as he went.

Jane stopped in the middle of the room. "Who else lives here?"

"Patience." He held up one hand calmly. "You will see soon."

"I did so at the commands of others." Jane narrowed her eyes at him. "You will see." He walked further inside, brushing his shoulder against hers as he passed by her. "Wine?"

Jane looked at the bottle suspiciously. "Is it poisoned?"

Amadeo laughed. "As if it would harm you." His left eye brow shot up. "Or maybe there are poisons that do harm you?"

Jane shrugged. "I do not doubt it, nor would I be surprised if you were the one discovering them."

Amadeo put down the bottle again. "You mistake me for a Borgia. Surely they are the ones who study the poisons the most."

Jane didn't have the time to answer because the door opened just then. She turned around, seeing a man enter. He was wearing a cloak in the same fabric as Amadeo. Once he turned around, she recognized him immediately, even with the cloak's hood covering his face.

"Della Rovere?" Her voice was almost a gasp. She turned her head to face Amadeo. "You found him?"

"I did."

Jane turned back around, seeing Della Rovere smiling at her. He turned to Amadeo. "Leave us." There was a softness in his voice that veiled the command. Jane's eyes stayed on him, narrowing while Amadeo left them.

"It has been too long, cardinal."

"I am not a cardinal, if you remember." Della Rovere walked to her and for a moment, Jane thought he would attempt to kill her. He just brushed past her, though, picking up the wine and, from the sounds that she could hear behind her, took a great sip from it.

"You turn your back to an enemy?" Della Rovere sounded almost amused.

"And you drink in the presence of one." Jane turned around.

"If you wanted to kill me, you already would've."

"You too." Della Rovere smiled at her.

"You know, I always did find it a waste that your talents were wasted on the Borgia family." He took another swig from the bottle. "You are charming, cunning, talented. And you are very beautiful."

Jane raised an eyebrow. "Waisted? On the Borgia family?" She let out a fake laugh. "As opposed to wasting them on you? You seem not much better, drinking from the bottle and all."

He smiled once more. "There must be one drunk in every alliance, mustn't there? I believe Juan is the drunk of the Borgia family."

"It is for medical reasons," Jane said, attempting to protect Juan. "He needs relief from the pain."

Della Rovere held the bottle in his hand, making its content swirl around in circles while he watched. "So do I."

Watching him closely, Jane tilted her head. "Why did you bring me here?"

He stopped his playing with the bottle, looking up at her once more. "I wanted to see my opponent."

"Your opponent?" Jane slowly made her way towards him, stopping halfway there. "Your opponent in what?"

Della Rovere smirked, putting down the bottle with a loud bang. "We are playing a game, Signorina, didn't you know?" He walked a few steps closer to her, the distance between them once more halved. "A game of chess, a game of power."

"And this game… if you are to win, why have you not killed me yet?"

"I like you. I respect you. Power is not only the ability to kill someone, but also to be bale not to kill someone." He didn't smile anymore; his face was stern and his eyes didn't show in the slightest that he had just consumed half a bottle of wine. "I choose not to kill you."

Jane licked her lips. "So, why am I here?"

"I have to warn you. You as well as I are playing this game, and you are siding with the wrong side." He was close to her now, his hand on her chin, the backside of his fingers caressing her. It was a fake caress; not one born of love or affection. He was showing off; telling her that any moment, he could seize her throat. "In this game, you either win or you die – and I do not intend on dying."

As if he'd suddenly awoken from a dream, he flinched away from her, turning around and walking to the other side of the room. With his back turned to her, he said, "You can leave now."

Jane stood completely still for another moment. "I do not intend to die either, cardinal. Neither do I intend to shift sides."

"Then I hope you are good at games." He still didn't turn around, nor move in the slightest. Jane's eyes still didn't leave his back.

"I have never played with boards or cards, but these kinds of games, cardinal, I have played many times." She stepped backwards towards the door, not removing her eyes from him. "Good night."

Surprisingly, as she turned around to leave, he spoke once more. "Goodnight, my lady."

Jane left the room then, went down the stairs and walked by the streets back to Machiavelli's residence. On her way she passed by the cathedral, halfway finished in its rebuilding. For a moment, she stood there, looking up at the towers, before continuing through the streets.


	24. Chapter 23 The Prince

Slow update again, I'm so sorry! I've just had my last exam today, so the next few days will be relatively calm. I will probably get a lot of writing done there. The quote below is one of my new favorites. It was used in The Borgias as well, by Micheletto. That was a beautiful scene... Anywho, on with the chapter!

_"I hate and I love. Why do I do this, you may ask? I do not know, but I feel it, and I am tortured."  
_- Catullus

**Chapter 23  
**_August 9__th__ 1498_

The sun had begun its slow rise from the horizon when Jane stepped out onto one of the balconies of Machiavelli's residence. Now clad in a cardinal's red, Cesare stood leaning against the railing, his black hair sometimes catching with the wind.

"I heard of the lord Sforzas death," she said, stepping forward to stand beside him. With one hand, she gripped the railing, turning her body to him. "Should I be sad or relieved?"

Cesare let out a mockery of laughter. "A question I often ask myself."

"They say he was killed by bandits." Shocked by the sudden appearance of a third voice, both Jane and Cesare turned around to find Machiavelli partially standing in the shadow. He stepped out cautiously, looking at both of them in turn.

Jane suddenly found it necessary to step a little further away from Cesare. "You believe that bandits killed the lord Sforza?"

"No, I believe that Milan believes that he was killed by bandits." Machiavelli smirked. "I believe that the one who committed the crime is far more intelligent than a bandit. A master of deception, you might almost say." He looked pointedly at Cesare. "A man who can commit a crime and make others suspect it to be the work of anyone else but him might one day make a formidable prince."

Cesare smiled. "You should write a book."

Machiavelli shrugged. "Perhaps I will, but for now other matters call for our attention."

"Your father sent me with the documents." Jane brought forward the paper scrolls and presented them to Cesare. "They are for the arrest of Savonarola."

He took them from her with a nod of appreciation before opening them and reading through the text. "I believe we are ready to go. What do you say, Signor Machiavelli?"

"Savonarola should start his sermon in thirty minutes or so."

Once Cesare had found Micheletto, they all began making their way to the church. Jane was surprised when they turned in the opposite direction of the basilica which she had visited the last time she was in Florence. Apparently, so was Cesare.

"Has Santa Maria del Fiore not yet returned to its practice?" he asked as they followed the crowd down the streets. Jane noted that there was another crowd moving in the opposite direction, towards the basilica, a crowd where the people wore richer clothes and were followed by at least a couple of guards.

"It has, but Savonarola does not preach in the basilica." Machiavelli nodded towards a church, smaller than what Jane was used to but still more than twice as large as some of the largest buildings not dedicated to the church. It was more anonymous and ordinary, but there was something beautiful about the way it was built nonetheless. "He forsakes all vanities, remember?"

"Ah, yes." Cesare smiled a little. They came to a stop in front of the door, drawing to the side so that they wouldn't be pushed ahead by the crowd.

"Your father does not send you any guards for the arrest?" Machiavelli asked.

"He already has a few stationed here, awaiting my signal." He turned his head to Jane. "You and Micheletto can go into the church. I will not need your assistance for this."

She nodded, suddenly feeling nervous. There were no guards around from what she could see, but she didn't get much time to look around before Micheletto grabbed her by the arm and dragged her along. Wincing, she pulled her arm from his grasp and followed him into the church without another word.

"Apologies, milady," he whispered once they were inside the church, standing with the commoners as they waited for the sermon to begin, "a lady should know when she is no longer welcome."

Jane gave him a hard glare to which he responded only with a smirk. "I thought you were far more interested in the ways of men than women."

Except for his jaw clenching momentarily, there was no signs of the anger that she knew he felt in that moment. "You should watch your tongue, milady. I have been called a master in the art of killing."

"And I have been called a master in the art of surviving."

"A master in the art of survival, you say?" Without even looking at her, his hand slid across her hand to her wrist, pressing two fingers against a point right above the place where her wrist became the inside of her hand. "Then where is your pulse?"

Jane flinched away from him with a hiss. Collecting herself, she whispered, "It has always been very weak."

"I agree."

For several minutes, they both stood in silence, each with their own thoughts. It wasn't until the rest of the room fell quiet as well that Jane realized that time had passed. A large man, both in height and width, was making his way up the staircase to the small alcove, which was elevated above the floor with all of the churchgoers. When he spoke, it was with a booming voice that filled every corner of the church and Jane couldn't help but think that it was no wonder that so many people listened to him.

His voice didn't get to form more than two words before the door slamming open brought him to silence and the people beneath him to whispering, all while they hurried to the side. They were making way for someone who, with fast steps, was making his way towards the space beneath the place where Savonarola stood. A smile spread across Jane's lips when she saw Cesare's dark hair and red hat, followed by several men wearing gleaming helmets.

"Father Savonarola," his hoarse voice sounded, not quite filling the church as Savonarola's had, "I am Cesare Borgia and I come here with the authority of His Holy Father, Pope Alexander Sixtus, to accuse you with the crimes of defying orders from the Holy Mother Church to seize your heretical preaching and to come to Rome to bend your knee to His Holiness."

It wasn't until now that she noticed the torch that Cesare held. Savonarola's laughter filled the room, just as loud as his voice. "His Holiness sends the only man who is truly loyal to him, I see." A smirk graced the man's face. "His bastard son, one of many, I have heard." The church was then filled with laughter and clapping. Micheletto gave Jane a dark look.

"Girolamo Savonarola, you stand accused of these crimes. If you do not follow, I will have to..."

The preacher cut him off. "You will have to burn this church down?" He nodded to the torchlight, the crowd once more laughing. Cesare answered by holding the flame higher.

"I am not here to burn, but to enlighten." He looked around him, addressing the commoners rather than Savonarola. "As has always been the purpose of the Church." He looked back at Savonarola. "Until you came along." There wasn't much laughter at Cesare's joke, but the little that there was made him straighten his posture. "You will follow me to Rome, freely or with your hands bound."

Savonarola held out both his hands rhetorically. "Then bind them, Your Eminence, and drag me to Rome. But trust my words when I say that I will not still my tongue for a single mile. I will continue my sermon, and I will not stop it until you cut out my tongue."

With a silent order, three of the soldiers stepped forward and dragged down the man. The instant they touched Savonarola, his preach began; he continued it as he would have had he not been interrupted, a continuous flow of words leaving his mouth as he was dragged from the church. The doors closed behind the guards and Cesare's back and the church was left in silence. A silence which lasted for a full minute before whispers began cutting through it.

"We should leave," Micheletto whispered in Jane's ear. Nodding, she followed him to the doors. Outside, Machiavelli stood. When he heard the doors open, he looked towards the church and nodded in recognition when he saw Jane and Micheletto. Behind them, the masses began to exit the church, creating turmoil on the wide street.

"How was the sermon?" he joked with a smile on his face.

"Short, but entertaining," Jane answered while Micheletto moved behind her, becoming nothing but a shadow once more.

"As I would prefer it." They began to walk down the street in the direction of Machiavelli's villa, mostly because the crowd began pushing them. At the villa, Cesare was waiting. He was in a hurry to leave so Jane quickly packed her things and had her horse saddled. When they had said their goodbyes to Machiavelli, he told her to ride ahead of him to warn the Pope of his arrival. When Jane heard that Savonarola had still not stopped speaking, she was relieved that she wouldn't have to ride with him.

She was given two soldiers to keep her safe during the travel. It only took her two days to reach Rome, entering the gates just as the markets began to open. Leaving her horse at her house, she had reached the Vatican in good time. She had entered through the main entrance and was in a rather wide hall, filled with guards and a few of the Vatican's staff.

She found the Pope in a corner, talking to a soldier. Apprehensively, she closed in on him.

"...found him in a whorehouse, by the river," she heard the soldier say. The Pope nodded, only showing a bit of disappointment.

"Bring him to his chambers. Let him sleep this one out."

The soldier nodded, walking past the Pope, followed by two guards holding a man up. With a closer look, Jane noticed that it was Juan. His eyes were red, open even though they could have just as well be closed from the looks of it. He was slurring something incomprehensible and drool was hanging from his lips.

Once they had left, Rodrigo sighed as he brought his hands to his forehead. Two of his fingers rubbed his temples.

"Holy Father," Jane said once she was close enough for him to hear.

Shocked, the old man removed his hand from his forehead. "Giovanna." He looked over her. "You startled me."

Jane smiled kindly, suspecting that he needed kindness in that moment. "Juan. Will he be alright?"

After a moment, he shrugged, making a sound as though it was the stupidest question he had ever heard. "He has survived worse."

She nodded, not bothering to ask if this was the first time he had returned in such a state. "Your other son returns home with better stories to tell."

"Cesare?"

Jane laughed a little. "Yes. He brings with him a prisoner, Girolamo Savonarola."

Rodrigo smiled a large smile, humming satisfied. "Oh, those are better news."

"I thought you would say so."

Rodrigo put a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you, Giovanna. You have been most helpful. When does he arrive?"

"He is not far behind me. By nightfall, I should think."

He nodded, thinking as he muttered something to himself. "If all goes well, we will have a confession by next week."

"He is stubborn," Jane warned him but he only smiled.

"Not as stubborn as Cesare." He stood, silent in thought, for another moment. "You should go see Lucrezia. I believe she has stories to tell as well."

Jane looked into his eyes, trying to find the meaning of his words there but failed. "If you need me, send for me."

"I will," he promised her before letting her go. She found Lucrezia in their shared home, sitting in the gardens. There was a canvas placed on a tripod in front of her.

Jane stepped out slowly, looking over the woman. She wasn't young at all anymore, not like when Jane had first met her. She was eighteen years now, but at times her eyes would show an older age. At the moment, she seemed youthful enough, perched on her stool, a brush in her hand, biting her lips with a brow furrowed. "You have returned to the art of painting, I take it," Jane observed.

Lucrezia looked up in surprise, but that expression was quickly replaced with one of happiness. That expression changed just as quickly, to a mix of joy and annoyance. "I try, but I cannot."

At those words, Jane stepped around the canvas to see that it was still white and clear. "You cannot?"

"I cannot bring myself to paint," she explained, tilting her head.

"Why not?" Jane sat down on a chair beside her.

"Because..." Lucrezia sighed in frustration. "I am afraid," she finally admitted. "It is so beautiful, white as snow and unsullied. Why would I taint it?" A little bit of hollowness rested beneath the frustration, something that made Jane think that this wasn't entirely about the painting.

"Maybe you would make it even more beautiful," she suggested carefully.

Lucrezia just furrowed. "No. I would taint it." She turned her head to look at Jane. "Just like we Borgias taint everything we touch." Her head turned back to the canvas. "We taint it with blood, and with lies and schemes." Not knowing what to say, Jane stayed silent while Lucrezia calmed herself. "I have been betrothed again," she said after a minute or so.

Jane didn't know whether to congratulate her or offer her apologies. "Is he handsome?"

"More so than my last husband." She sunk together in her chair. "And he is kind."

"What is it then?"

She shook her head. "Nothing."

"What is his name?"

Lucrezia tilted her head as she moved her brush against the canvas, leaving behind a deep red colour. "Alfonso d'Aragon." Almost in a mockery, she continued, "Duke of Bisceglie."

Jane tried to figure out where she had heard the name before. "He is Neapolitan?"

Lucrezia nodded. "Not a _prince_ of Naples, though, as my father would have it."

"He is kind, though?" Jane said, trying to make her see something good about this marriage. Last time, she had had a naïve belief of what marriage was; this time she knew, it was no fairytale. She needed something else, some sort of hope to cling on to.

"Yes." A smile appeared, one that she seemed to try to keep away. "I love him."

A sharp intake of breath revealed Jane's surprise. "You love him?" Lucrezia nodded simply. "That is good."

This time, she shook her head. When she once more faced Jane, tears were streaming down her face. "No, it is not good." She swallowed deeply, looking down. "There is a reason why marriages are for the sake of convenience, not love. Everything is a game, and in this game, marriage is security, nothing more. A shield to take the blows dealt to you." Lucrezia looked up again. "Many blows will be dealt to me. He would have to be the strongest shield ever made to survive."

Jane smiled reassuringly. "The future is always uncertain, but right now you are happy. You deserve that." When the tears continued to stream down Lucrezia's face, Jane drew the young woman into an embrace. "It will all work out. I will make sure of that."

For a moment, they stayed like that. When Lucrezia pulled away, the steady stream of tears had stilled. "When will Cesare return?"

"Soon. Tonight." Lucrezia nodded, somehow impatient. "Do you miss him?"

She nodded, a hand brushing against each of her cheeks to dry away her tears. "He is the only one who would never lie to me. I do not feel safe without him around."

"He will return soon," Jane assured, gripping Lucrezia's hand. She seemed to find comfort in it, but when her eyes turned to the north, towards Florence, they were filled with longing.


	25. Chapter 24 The Dead And The Dying

_"_My Body Is A Cage" is one of my favorite songs and it's perfect for... Juan! Yes, I know it say "the one I love", but I'm pretty sure it's about addictions and about insecurities and stuff. Anyways, here it goes:

* * *

_I'm standing on a stage  
Of fear and self-doubt  
It's a hollow play  
But they'll clap anyway  
My body is a cage that keeps me  
From dancing with the one I love  
_-Arcade Fire

**Chapter 23  
**_August 11__th__ 1498_

The room was filled with light spilling from the many open windows, their light, thin curtains blowing calmly in the wind. For a nursery, it was rather big. It was filled with the same light curtains that graced the windows, thin enough so that you could see right through them. There were even two plush chairs. Other than that, there was only the large crib, over which Lucrezia stood bent. She was muttering in a low voice, calming down the little boy who had just awoken.

While she spoke to her son, Jane observed Cesare more closely. He was standing by the door, talking in a hushed voice with Micheletto. Jane knew what she needed to know; that they were talking about how best to get out Savonarola's confession. She wasn't surprised that Cesare wanted to partake in the torture. From what she had heard, the prisoner's ramblings had grown tiresome for Cesare on their way home from Florence.

"You have not seen Giovanni in a long time," Lucrezia said, turning Jane's attention away from the men. She was cradling the baby, who had grown much larger since Jane had last seen him, and he was making small sounds. Jane stepped closer to the two of them while Cesare dismissed Micheletto and walked over to his sister.

"No, I have not." Jane reached out a finger and the boy's little hand instantly curled around it. With a smile, she moved her finger up and down, amused as she watched his eyes follow the movement dumbfounded. Lucrezia laughed.

Cesare pressed a lip against Lucrezia's temple, resulting in her smile widening. "He looks like you, sis."

"I thought I could find you here," a rough voice said from the door. Juan was leaned against the doorframe, his eyes even redder than last time Jane had seen him. Lucrezia quickly walked over to the crib and gently put her son down. "Don't put the child away, sis. You know how much I love little babes."

Cesare sighed, walking forward and placing a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Juan, I am going to take you to your chambers." Juan made a sound of protest but was cut short. "You need to sleep. You are drunk."

Juan pushed away Cesare's hands. "Don't tell me what to do," he spat as he began staggering across the room. "I want to see my nephew. My bastard sister's bastard son. Is there anything but bastards in this family?"

Lucrezia successfully pushed her older brother away when he came too close. "No. Not when you have wine on your breath." It took her a couple of more pushed before he managed to make his way around her. She grabbed his upper arm nonetheless and yanked. "Leave," she hissed, her voice becoming hoarse as well. "Brother, please, leave."

Juan shrugged her off, reaching both hands into the crib. A single tear had escaped Lucrezia's eyes as she kept lashing out at her brother's back. "I just want to see the little boy who ruined our family's name."

With hurried steps, Cesare walked over the floor and pulled Juan back by the arm. "That's enough," he growled. "Leave now. You can see Giovanni in the morning."

They stood, staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Lucrezia had begun sobbing, even if she tried to keep them soundless. Her shoulders shook with the trembles that she only just managed to keep to a minimum. Finally, Juan stepped down. "If you wish to defend our whore sister, then fine." He backed off and left the room, but the rest of the people standing in there didn't move.

After what seemed like an eternity, Jane finally spoke. "I shall leave you now."

Lucrezia didn't seem to react at all, probably because she was working too hard on keeping her composure. Cesare nodded and Jane left the room, careful to close the door, only leaving a crack open. Despite a part of her telling her to leave them alone, she stopped outside the door and leaned against its hard surface.

When she got a proper view, Lucrezia had faltered. She was sitting in one of the chairs, a hand covering her face and its elbow resting on the armrest. Silent tears fell as her entire body shook. Cesare appeared from a place in the room that Jane couldn't see and knelt before her. Gently, he removed the hand covering her face and took both of hers into both of his. After pressing a kiss onto each of them, he said in a voice so low that Jane could only hear it because she was a vampire. "It will be alright, sis. I promise you."

"This should be my home." Lucrezia avoided Cesare's gaze as she spoke. "But it does not feel like it."

"I will not let anyone or anything harm you, you know that." Cesare's fingers now caressed her face, making her lean into his touch.

"Will our family ever know piece?" Her eyes flickered around, looking for something to console her, her gaze finally landing on Cesare's face. "Happiness?" Her fingers found his hair and clutched it tightly.

Cesare swallowed deeply. "Hearts may yet be broken." His voice was hoarse, so full of emotion. "But not yours. Never again yours."

Lucrezia stood up and walked over to one of the windows. Jane had to move to once more be able to see her. Soon after, Cesare stood up and followed. When he reached her, his arms wrapped around her body as easily as anything. After a moment or two, Lucrezia turned in his arms, fiddling with the knots and ties of his shirt. When she looked up at Cesare, her eyes were filled with uncertainty. "Do you love me?"

Cesare laughed low in his throat. "Do you remember the promise I made you when you married Giovanni Sforza?"

Lucrezia pulled away a littler, her hands still on his chest. "You would bring me his heart."

"I am afraid I have failed to do so. I searched, but I found none." Lucrezia smiled a small smile, pressing her cheek against his chest, right between her hands. "I brought you another one instead." She pulled away instantly, looking at him questioningly. "I have always loved you, sis, but now my heart is yours. Unconditionally. I am yours."

A tear trickled down Lucrezia's cheek and Cesare's hand came up to wipe it away. "I wish we could run away, my love." Her hands were tracing patterns on the fabric that covered his chest. "For I shall never love my husband as I love you."

"I thought you liked Alfonso," Cesare whispered, his neck bent forwards and his face close to her ear.

"I do. I love him." Lucrezia turned her face to look into his darkened eyes. "But he will never be you." Then she pressed her lips against his, lightly, almost sisterly. "I can never feel safe without you." Cesare's hand cradled Lucrezia's neck as their lips met again, this time much less like the way siblings' would. Jane backed away from the door, shocked. Feeling as though she had seen something she shouldn't have, she hurried down the halls without looking back.

Lucrezia didn't return home that night. Jane could only guess why, which she tried not to. Giulia, too, was gone. Only when it was so late that no one would think of disturbing her sleep did she dare to leave the house for hunting purposes. It was easy enough to find the right homeless. He didn't see what was coming before he lay dead, drained on the ground. It had been a clean kill so Jane felt safe walking though the streets of Rome. She was on her way out onto a bridge when she saw two other well-known figures making their way towards her.

Cesare and Juan were walking, talking to each other. Juan didn't appear to be very drunk, but neither did he seem sober. He was staggering slightly. As she disappeared into the shadows again, Jane listened closer to their voices. "…for our family's safety," she heard Juan slur.

"You are drunk, brother," Cesare dismissed.

"Not that drunk. And even a drunker could see, all that you do is for the sake of the family." He seemed to think his statement over. "Or for the sake of our sister."

"Two things that are often the same."

Juan laughed. "Not when it comes to her child."

Cesare stopped, waiting for Juan to realize this and walk back those few steps that he had taken before speaking. "You are right. I do value our family." Juan looked at his brother with interest. "That is why I wished to see you tonight."

Just then, Jane saw Micheletto creep up behind them. He was bent over, walking silently towards the two brothers. Cesare's right hand cradled the back of Juan's neck, pulling him closer. "For the sake of family." And just as the last syllable rolled off his tongue, a blade appeared in his hands. Without a second though, Cesare jammed the blade into Juan's stomach. Juan let out a drowning sound as Cesare pulled out the knife and pushing it back inside.

"I'm sorry," Cesare whispered, sounding as though he meant it. "The world has never been good to you."

"The world is never good." Juan's voice was forced and blood spilled across his lips. His hand found his brother's shoulder, supporting his weight against it. "I suppose our rivalry can finally end."

Lifelessly, Juan's body fell fully against Cesare's. Micheletto ran out of the shadows and grabbed Juan's shoulders before pushing his body out of the bridge. When he spoke, Jane had already run out of hearing range.

The news reached the Vatican next day. Jane was in a meeting with the Pope, who had sent out several guards to search the city's brothels for his missing son. When one group returned, grey-faced and stumbling over their words, it was obvious to anyone that something was wrong.

"Did you find him, then?" Rodrigo said as he leaned back in his chair. Unconsciously, Jane straightened her back in anticipation for the inevitable words.

"Yes, Your Grace." Jane's hand clenched around the wood of her armchair as the man continued speaking. "I am so sorry, Your Grace." He wetted his lips with his tongue, buying some time. "He is dead."

The silence that followed was dangerous. There was an edge to it that made everyone in the room afraid of moving, in case the silence would cut them. In the end, the Pope was the only one who could break it. "Leave us," he said simply. The guards were quick to leave, their armors clinging with the uncomfortable sound of metal against metal as they disappeared down the hall. With uncertain eyes, Jane looked at the man who, for the first time, looked as old as he was.

Jane realized that he'd aged; his skin was wrinkled, even more so by the hand that his head rested in and he was pale. His eyes stood out, brown and deep, from the grey skin and hair; even his lips seemed paled by age. The white cloak that he wore no longer suited him, no longer brought out the vitality that he had once held despite of his age.

"You too."

His voice sent a shock through her body. "Holy Father…" She trailed off.

"You heard me," he growled. "Leave."

Jane didn't waste any time after that. She stood up and left as quickly as the soldiers had, closing the door behind her. As she rested her back against the wall beside the doorway, her eyes closing as realization hit her, she had to stop herself from listening in on what went on behind the wall. She knew what she'd hear already.

After a while, she knew she had to leave. It wasn't until she was in the privacy of her own room that she realized how sad she was.

The funeral was held a week later. The holy family had retreated to privacy, closing everyone else out. Jane was counted among 'everyone else', and so was Micheletto. Therefore, the first time Jane had the possibility to meet Alfonso, Lucrezia's betrothed, was at the funeral.

It was a private affair – exactly the opposite of what Juan would have wanted, Sancha had said, but Juan was dead and so it became as his family wanted it to be. As his family _needed_ it to be. There were already rumors travelling the entire continent, about how Juan had died. Some of them came painstakingly close to the truth; a fact that was obvious in Cesare's eyes.

When the burial was over with, a feast was held in the private quarters of the Pope. Even though some cardinals made their appearance – Jane noted that Ascanio hadn't – it was mostly the friends and family of Juan.

At the sound of someone approaching, Jane turned her head in time to see Lucrezia walking towards her. Beside Lucrezia, a handsome man, though not very tall, with dark curls and skin was walking. "Alfonso, this is Giovanna," Lucrezia introduced. "She is a dear friend of mine."

"It is an honor to meet you, Giovanna." Jane noticed nothing out of the ordinary about how the man spoke or how he stood, apart from the fact that he seemed sincere. At the same time, Jane didn't think he'd make a good actor, so he was a puzzling character. "I know that my betrothed chooses her friends with great care."

Jane wanted to retort in a more aggressive way, make him know that more people than just Cesare were keeping an eye on him but remembering what Lucrezia had said about loving him, she settled for a more civilized answer. "I am honored to be counted among them. As, I am sure, you are honored to be gifted with her beauty."

Alfonso smiled, maybe a bit awkwardly. "She is the most beautiful woman I have seen." When he turned to look at Lucrezia, his smile turned more affectionate.

Jane nodded, not knowing what else to do. "You must excuse me," she apologized before walking past them. At the other end of the room, Cesare was talking to another cardinal. When he saw her approaching, he moved away from the cardinal. She'd never seen him before so it seemed strange for him to be there.

"Who was that?" Jane nodded her head to the man – a boy, she realized – who was mingling with other now.

"Funny you should ask," he said, his voice not humored at all. "That was Alessandro Farnese."

Gasping, Jane sought for him in the crowd. "He is a cardinal? Already?"

Smirking, Cesare nodded his head. "My father is not one to waste his time, is he?"

"That would be a shame to say," she agreed.

"So," he began, pausing to sip from the glass of wine that he was holding, "You have met Alfonso. What do you think of him?"

"Boring." Jane smiled at him and he returned it. "I think that makes him safe."

"He does not deserve Lucrezia." Something about the way he said it made it feel like it wasn't an objection to the marriage.

For a moment, Jane didn't know what she should say. "I know, but he loves her. In a way, I think she loves him too."

Cesare nodded, somehow forced. "I know. He has 'all the sweetness of an apple'." It was clear that those weren't his own words.

"I am sure he does." Cesare had to stifle a laugh at her slightly mocking tone. "But I am equally sure that the rest of Naples can't hold the same sweetness."

He stopped laughing immediately. "I will not let anyone harm her."

Jane shook her head. "I know that you will do anything in your power to keep her safe and happy." She smirked slightly. "And between us, not much is outside of your power."

Cesare laughed, shrugging. "You are true about at least one of those things."

When their laughter had stilled, Jane returned to a more serious mood. "How goes it with the interrogation of Savonarola?"

Cesare cleared his throat. "Well. He is close to spilling. Micheletto is down there now."

Raising an eyebrow, Jane said, "I am surprised that he is still alive."

"He hasn't always been." Jane furrowed and tilted her head in question. "All that needs to be said is that Micheletto contacted a man who… is a master in resurrection." With a little 'ah', Jane nodded her head. "He has died… four times by now. He should tire of it soon."

She smiled in understanding. "What will his punishment be?"

"That is up to the Holy Father to decide."

Jane nodded. They continued talking for a while until he had to go speak with his sister. To Jane's surprise, Sancha approached her at the end of the evening. As beautiful as Sancha was, that night, she was a mess. Her eyes had large bags underneath them and her dark skin seemed paled, as though she was going to be sick. Her voice had been slightly slurred when she complained about how Juan's wife hadn't come to her own husband's funeral and about what a disgrace it was to Juan's memory that they held such a funeral. When Sancha had left, Jane felt like the only reason she had spoken to her was that they didn't know each other too well.

When Jane left the party, she entered the St. Peters on her way home. Juan's coffin was still there. He wasn't to be buried like anyone else; he was to have his place in the family crypt. Jane was surprised to see, though, that the coffin hadn't been closed.

When she walked over to the coffin, she could look down at his face. It looked like he was just sleeping; of course, she imagined even his living self would have looked dead when he slept. But now, in his endless sleep, the red around his eyes had vanished. He had been bathed and dressed well and he looked exactly as he had the first time Jane met him. It seemed like a long time ago and only then did she realize that she had almost forgotten how he looked when he wasn't near dead from drugs and alcohol.

Jane reached down a hand to stroke across his cheek. Even she felt its cold touch. "Goodbye, Juan," she whispered, a tear trickling down her cheek. She knew now that everyone, even Cesare, would die eventually. There was no stopping that. And she – she would have to live on. There was no stopping that either. "The world is never good."

She gave his hand a final squeeze. "I pray your heaven will be."


	26. Chapter 25 Father And Son

Just wanted to mention that the historical correctness of this is falling drastically. Juan's murder's a bit late, I'm not sure about the date of Savonarola's execution and I'm pretty sure that Lucrezia should be married by now. And her husband might already be dead as this point. Oh heck. Also, the thing that happens in the end of this chapter (exciting!) actually did happen, though I think it happened in 1499 or something. This is actually just some shit that I'm randomly writing down from the best of my memory...

* * *

_He is me; all the fire and the fury, the drive. The pitiless ambition. I look into his eyes, I see myself. Do you expect me to love that?  
_The Borgias

**Chapter 24  
**_August 12__th__ 1498_

The intensity of the search for Juan's murderer was lessening as time went past. Everyone was almost certain that it could only have been a drunken fight that had ended up more serious than intended – after all, Juan wasn't exactly known or his peaceful behavior when drunk. In fact, almost no one in the entire country, or continent for that matter, suspected anything else. Except for a selected few.

"It was you," Lucrezia said, her voice even but not calm. She was sitting in a chair, her hands on the table, looking at Cesare. He sat on the other side of the wood from her while Jane had walked over to the window to look outside. It was still early on the day and the sky had a bright blue color. When Lucrezia spoke, she turned her attention away from the view. "You killed Juan," she stated.

Swallowing deeply, Cesare looked over at Jane. "Not now, sis."

"Please." The word was harsh, almost offended. "Jane knows everything before anyone. She will find out soon, if she hasn't already."

He sighed and rested his head in both of his hands. "You understand why I did it?"

Lucrezia stood up from the table and walked away a couple of steps. She was wearing one of her old gowns, a deep blue one. Her hair was done in intricate braids that trailed down her back. "And what if I do?"

Cesare shrugged but didn't answer. He was holding a letter knife in his hand, carving into the table which probably cost more than a normal family could pay for in a year. A hundred years from now, Jane mused, those carvings would be worth even more than the table.

Lucrezia was fidgeting, her neck bent forward slightly. "Why did you do it?" This time, her voice was meek.

His carving stopped, brown eyes looking at her back. "For the family. For you."

Her back straightened. "Just for me?"

Cesare let out a small laughter, a smirk on his lips. He looked at Jane. "Can we trust you not to tell anything?"

"You know you can."

His smile grew even more. "Even to my father. If he were to know…" His eyes darkened for a moment. "Do you understand as well?"

"I think so." She thought about it for a moment, then nodded. "Yes. For family."

Lucrezia turned around and gave both of them a thoughtful look. "For family?" Her voice was uncertain and her eyes were on Cesare, seeking certainty. He nodded. "It has been a while since you did something for the family."

The room fell silent, silent enough that the sounds from the crowd on the street outside the window reached them. When it had stretched for long enough, Jane decided that it was her cue to leave. "You must excuse me," she said before leaving the room as quietly as possible. This time, she didn't stay to listen in on their conversation.

Instead, she walked through the halls of the Vatican. She thought about how few people really got to see these halls. It would seem like there were many when you came here every day; the servants, the clergy, the guards. But in comparison to how many lived in Italy, in Rome, and how many were never allowed inside, it was a small number.

It was a shame; the building was beautiful. Incredibly beautiful, in the word's real meaning. They changed from time to time, revealing that the Vatican had been rebuilt over time, but it was all beautiful. Jane's steps stopped when she heard excited laughter from just down the hall.

She had reached a part of the building where there weren't that many people around. In fact, she was the only one. Well, except for the two at the end of the hall.

A door had opened and out came a servant, dark-haired and Italian. Her dress was not exactly done all the way up and her hair was a mess, a cardinal's hat sitting on top of it. Her lips were locked with a man that Jane recognized to be Ascanio.

When they pulled apart, Jane could see that she knew the girl. It was Maria, the handmaiden that had cared for her while she lived at Machiavelli's. She was smiling widely as she put the hat back on top of Ascanio's head before giving him a quick peck, whispering something and running down the hall, away from Jane.

Ascanio drew back into his room, the door closing. Just as it hit the doorframe, it flew open again and he peeked out, wide-eyed. "Giovanna?"

She just smirked. "I see you have made a friend."

He cleared his throat, eyes on the floor. "How may I help you?"

Her smirk growing into a kind smile, she shook her head. "I did not mean to interrupt." It wasn't until she saw him return her smile warmly, almost affectionately, that she realized how long they had known each other. She knew she respected the man, but did she care for him? He did for her. But when she had decided not to tell the Pope about his doubts, had it been out of genuine care? Jane lowered her gaze. "I should leave."

"Are you sure?" He seemed concerned for some reason. "If you want to…"

"Are you dressed?" Jane cut in.

"I can be, in five minutes."

She had to stop herself from laughing. "Would you take a walk with me?"

Ascanio really was a quick dresser. Of course, he had worn the same kind of clothes for years now, but he had still been incredibly quick. It wasn't long until they were walking in the gardens in comfortable silence – a sort of silence that Jane had thought extinct.

"So," she began, reluctant to end it, "you and the servant? Maria?" He smiled, looking ahead of him. Jane studied his face, the beginning of wrinkles around his eyes and mouth, the rich brown hair that may soon begin to gray. "I suppose it wasn't just one night?" Jane remembered a day in Florence when she had seen them talk and laugh.

He shook his head. "That would be a shame to say."

"How long?"

Throwing his head back a little bit, he laughed. "Why? Are you beginning to regret that you rejected me?"

"I didn't reject you," she countered, smiling playfully. "I just… kept from continuing down that road."

He chuckled low in his throat, eyes on the ground. "Why did you want to see me?"

Jane looked at his face once more, her eyes squinting in the sunlight. "I am not sure. I wasn't planning on it." Falling silent once more, she walked a few more steps. The garden was lush at this time of the year. It was mostly green, with the trickling sound of water from the fountains and the chirping of the birds. "An impulse, I suppose."

"Impulses are not something you usually work on," he commented, looking at her for the first time since they walked outside.

"This place has changed me." She looked around, at the tall beautiful buildings, the towers and windows, the bushes and walls.

"And only for the better."

They walked for a while like that, comfortable with talking about nothing in particular. It had been a while since she had last done that, talking without worrying. With the Borgia family, there was always an extra depth, something between the lines. They never stopped scheming. Jane supposed she knew them too well, saw through them easily. It wasn't hard to do that, not when she was so like them herself.

It wasn't until late in the afternoon that she decided to seek them out again. This time, she found Rodrigo in a smaller dining room. It was dark, dimly lit, with dark mahogany furniture. A long table was placed at the middle, with five chairs placed around it, one at the end. There were the leftovers from a meal on a plate and he stood with the back to the door facing a fire, a cup of wine in his hand.

"Holy Father?"

He jumped a little in surprise before turning around with a smile. "Giovanna." His voice was a low rumble, but a kind one. "A kind face, at last."

Jane smiled, taking a few steps into the room. "How are you doing?"

He hesitated. "He was very dear to me." Looking at her, he seemed to think about something. "Have a seat. Cesare has requested a meeting. I am sure he would not mind your presence."

With another polite smile, Jane sat down. It wasn't long until Cesare arrived. He shot a glance at Jane, offered her a smiled and said jokingly, "It seems I cannot meet with any family member without you being there."

Jane just smiled a little while he sat down across from her. The Pope sat down at the end of the table, taking a large gulp of his wine. "You requested to see me?"

Cesare nodded, collecting his hands on the table. "Holy Father, I would once more like to request that I leave the Church, to take up another position."

Rodrigo sighed, leaning back in his chair exasperatedly. "Not this again."

"_Father._" Cesare caught his father's eyes, returning their gaze with a hard one. "Father. You need me, not in the Church, out of it."

He shook his head, slowly. "I need a son in the cloak…"

"And one in the armor," Cesare completed the sentence. "I know. You have said so. But where is your son in armor? Where?"

"Cesare, I will not discuss this tonight," he said sternly.

Cesare sighed, looking at Jane who suddenly felt awkward for being there. "Please father. Trust me, just this once." Rodrigo leaned his forehead on his hand, shaking his head. "Please."

"I need you here," he objected. "Inside the snake pit of lies and schemes."

"Father, you have plenty of cardinals…"

"Not one I can trust…"

"…but you have no gonfalonier."

"I can get one easily."

They glared at each other for a long time, the silence tense, so tense that Jane could almost taste it. She knew that they were no longer aware of her presence and she did nothing to remind them of it.

"You have already lost one son," Cesare finally said, his voice quieter. There was emotion in it, but Jane couldn't put a finger on what kind. "Do you intend on losing another one tonight?"

"Cesare…"

He didn't let his father finish his sentence; instead, he reached forward and took the Pope's hand in his own. "Trust me, father." Rodrigo tried to pull his hand away, but Cesare kept a firm grip, looking into the man's eyes. "Trust me."

"Why?"

Cesare shook his head, not as a 'no' – more as a sign of pity. "Because you have no alternative." Finally, he let go of his hand. "Trust me, and I promise you, I will carve out the empire you always wanted. I will give you all the power that your ambition can take. I will protect our family against any enemy. I will unite us once more." He swallowed, reaching out with something other than his hand, something nonphysical. Something that only father and son could understand. "But if you cannot trust me, believe me, those enemies that you are so afraid of; they will shatter us, destroy everything that you have built."

Without breaking eye contact, the Pope leaned back. "You are wearing your cardinal's cloak."

Jane only then noticed that Cesare was wearing the red cloak of the cardinals. He stood up slowly, not breaking eye contact either. "Only so that I could do this." Without hesitation, he reached up and, with both his hands, ripped the collar of the cloak. He moved his hands downward, ripping the cloth apart until he was standing only in the white cloak underneath. Then, he let his hands fall down to his sides. "I am not a cardinal, father. I am a soldier. You can either let me work for you, or against you."

The rests of his cloak fell off of him, creating a pool of crimson by his feet. His feet made almost no sound against the floor as he left the room.

The Pope was completely silent. Jane looked at the table, the deep brown mahogany. It was only when the silence had gone on for several minutes that she looked up at him – and realized that he wasn't entirely silent.

His eyes were wide and plastered to the table, shocked and afraid. Little choked sounds escaped his throat and he had begun trembling. When the trembling became shockwaves and the choked sounds became gurgling, she began to look around the room for something that could cause this.

At the end of the room, she saw him, enveloped in shadows. His red eyes watched them carefully, a smirk playing on his lips. They were pale, sickeningly pale. His name escaped her lips in a whisper. "Amadeo." Then she realized that he had died. He was dead.

She returned her eyes to the Pope, who was now leaning over the table, blood running over his lips. Despite herself, she sucked in a deep breath. And then she screamed. Over and over again, she screamed for help. She even stood up and ran into the hall.

When she asked herself why she didn't change him, didn't save him, she didn't know the answer.


End file.
